Mystery Science Theater 3002!
by Anicrazy
Summary: A PokemonMystery Science Theater 3000 crossover. Deoxys captures Ash, May and Brock's Pokemon, locking them up in a satellite where they are forced to watch and review bad Pokemon fics until Rayquaza catches up with Deoxys...
1. The Capture!

**A/N: This fic is basically a Pokemon/Mystery Science Theater 3000 crossover. Deoxys captures Ash, May and Brock's Pokemon, trapping them in a satellite which it constructed. After that, it goes on to try and take over the world! **

**Meanwhile, on the satellite, Pikachu and the rest are forced to watch bad movies from Deoxys' personal DVD collection till Rayquaza comes along and rips Dee-sis limb from limb…………**

**Important Notes:-**

**I will be riffing several complete fics on Please be a sport and don't take any of this personally. My mockery of certain fics doesn't necessarily reflect my true feelings about them. If you must flame, you are welcome to. No hard feelings. **

**Plus, this fic is set after the Battle Frontier storyline ends. **

**If any of you wish to be part of this and want a parody fic of yours to be riffed, e-mail it to me with your request and it will be carried out. **

**Lastly, this idea wasn't exactly mine; I took it from garfieldodie from the 'Calvin and Hobbes' section. I took his permission to set up a fic of my own. **

**And also, I haven't seen the movie 'Destiny Deoxys', so Deoxys might not be in character. **

**Story:-**

Pikachu was tossing and turning in his sleep, in the clutches of a nightmare.

"Hah!" bellowed nightmare James, his unappetizing features even scarier than usual. "Team Rocket has finally caught you!" Evil laughter echoed as the looming Rockets stared down at the puny Pikachu.

Pikachu took one good look at the Rockets, trembled violently, and burst out laughing hysterically, tears pouring down from his eyes like mini River Gangeses. If he didn't die of dehydration, he might just asphyxiate due to laughing without enough oxygen.

The nightmare shattered, and Pikachu woke up with a start.

He didn't really recognize where he was. The room was metallic and completely bare, save for a sink and refrigerator tucked away in one corner. The walls were dotted with several doors. The ceiling was actually one large T.V. Screen. A very large window made him realize that he was actually in outer space.

Pikachu closed his eyes, slightly overwhelmed. He tried to recall to mind the events preceding his knockout…….

Flashes of light… an injured Sceptile, hurt but in no way unready to battle more… an unconscious Glalie… Ash riding on Charizard, attacking… Deoxys!

Pikachu's eyes flew open as everything came back to him in a flash. His head hurt.

Looking around, he saw that he was, in fact, not alone. From Ash's Pokemon, his Hoenn five, as well as Donphan, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charizard were present. Bonsly, Marshtomp, Ludicolo, Crobat and Foretress from Brock's team were there too. Capping the group was May's Pokemon: Skitty, Beautifly and Munchlax. The entire group was just coming to.

"Where are we?" demanded Charizard. The effect of his fury and his fiery eyes was somewhat undermined by his position: sprawled on the floor, upside-down with his rump in the air.

"Well, I'm just guessing, but I suppose this is Dee-sis's spatial hideout?" replied Pikachu.

"He built this?" Glalie asked, looking around at the ship.

"He's a legendary Psychic who doesn't need to respire. Go figure," Sceptile stated, examining the many doors.

"So I suppose we're prisoners?" said Marshtomp.

"Let's check out the living conditions we've been provided with." Corphish made his way towards the sink. The water was clean enough to drink. Next, he opened the fridge and recoiled in horror.

"Brussels Sprouts!" exclaimed Crobat in horror. Bonsly began to weep. Marshtomp and Ludicolo tried to console him, but were unable to mask their own traumatized countenances. Even Charizard and Sceptile, who always tried to maintain outwardly tough appearances, were scarcely able to conceal their fright.

Munchlax walked up to the fridge and grabbing a fistful of The Food That Tastes Like Feet, threw it into his mouth and chewed away nonchalantly. The others gawped at him, dumbstruck.

"Truly, all things that are edible…" muttered Pikachu, shaking his head in disgust.

Swellow fluttered up to the fridge. "Eugh. Dee-sis put an article here outlining how eating Brussels sprouts boosts mental capacity…"

"Repulsive," said Corphish, crabhammering the door shut and accidentally knocking Munchlax in.

"Will he be fine in there?" asked Skitty.

"He's got food, doesn't he?" remarked Beautifly. Everyone else flinched at Brussels sprouts being referred to as 'food'. Beautifly apologized with haste.

Suddenly, the ceiling flashed. The Pokemon hastily looked up to see Deoxys' image materialize.

"MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally, I have you all captured!" boomed the Psychic type.

"One word, you sadistic psycho: WHY?" bellowed Charizard.

"Thank you," said Deoxys. "Well, I've decided to lock you guys up because even though you are much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much less powerful than I, you and your trainers are a conniving, cunning sneaky bunch of no-gooders who spoil my plans through your trickery! Without you guys, who should, in my opinion, be half-Dark types, your trainers will be powerless before my might! I can proceed to conquer the world at my leisure! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"But what will you do about the other legendaries?" asked Donphan.

Deoxys stopped laughing insanely to do a double take. "Say what?"

"Well, you know, the protectors of the earth and time and space and stuff won't just let you waltz in here and rule all of Pokemonkind," explained Pikachu. "You'll have Celebi, Dialga and Palkia to contend with. Not to mention Rayquaza…" Dee-sis shuddered, but then tried to hide it.

"HAH! I'll hide the floor with their wipes!" stuttered Dee-sis. "Anyways, I've wasted enough time talking to you tools. I'm off to take over the world!"

"Good luck, Dee-sis," said Ludicolo.

"IT'S DEOXYS!" bellowed Dee-sis before his image flickered and faded.

Charizard yawned. "I'd pay good money to see the expression on Dee's face when Rayquaza catches up with him…"

Sceptile sighed. "I'll see what the rest of the rooms are like." Sceptile began opening doors at random.

"So what do we do for entwertainment?" squeaked Bonsly.

"NO! Not the E-word!" whispered Pikachu, but it was too late.

Ludicolo bounded up to them. "Did someone say my name?" Ludicolo executed a pirouette and was about to launch into a song and dance routine before Beautifly knocked him out with Sleep Powder.

"Thanks," said Marshtomp, while Bonsly pouted. The baby Pokemon strangely liked Ludicolo's heinous performances. But then again, babies are stupid.

"Hey, guys!" called Sceptile. "Check _this _out!"

The Pokemon, with the exception of Munchlax and Ludicolo, all approached the door Sceptile was holding open. They looked in.

The door led to a room which was unmistakably a theater. The lighting was dim, there was movie screen and there were about fifty seats in all shapes and sizes to accommodate various Pokemon.

"Deoxys has a personal theater?" said Beautifly.

"Apparently," said Sceptile. "All the other rooms contain shelves and shelves of DVDs."

"So…" began Pikachu.

"So," said Sceptile, nodding.

"Can we set it up?" Charizard asked.

"With ease," said Sceptile.

"I'll go choose a DVD," said Skitty, skipping off to a room.

"Wait for me!" yelled Pikachu, dashing after her.

"Wait," Sceptile interrupted. "There's one more room I haven't checked."

Sceptile walked over to the last room and opened the door. Inside was a bathroom. It seemed clean enough; Sceptile ran the faucet, which spewed sapphire-blue water. Next, he walked over to the toilet and opened the lid while simultaneously flushing it.

The toilet exploded. Luckily for everyone outside the bathroom (less so for Sceptile), a fragment of toilet knocked the door shut. Even though the Pokemon were unable to see inside the bathroom, Sceptile yells communicated to them that it wasn't pretty.

"Corphish! Squirtle! Marshtomp!" Sceptile's voice trembled. "Get in here! NOW!"

The water types burst in while the others turned away. The door was slammed shut when they entered, but horrified yells leaked out ("My eyes! MY EYES!"). Gushing water could be heard as they used their Water Gun attacks; soon, the door opened once more.

Four very shaken Pokemon walked out. Though the others pressed, they said that they had sworn an oath never to recount what they had seen, and busied themselves in preparing the theater. The others, without much choice, did the same.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Review!**

**Explaining Deoxys' choice of Pokemon: Sceptile, Glalie, Corphish, Swellow, Pikachu and Torkoal were the Pokemon Ash had when he encountered Deoxys. After being vanquished, Deoxys plotted revenge and watched the whole Battle Frontier sequence and thus abducted all the Pokemon used in that, i. e. Charizard, Donphan, Bulbasaur and Squirtle. **


	2. Love Triangles P1

**A/N: Updating and replying to reviews. **

**Jarkes: The movies start now, from this chapter onwards. They're calling Deoxys 'Dee-sis' to a) Piss him off, b) they're too lazy to say the full thing, c) for comic effect and d)'cause I made them.**

**Ri2: If Deoxys killed them, there would be no fic form me to write. Plus, they will be watching completed fics posted on if you guys want me to continue with this story, please oh please: Review. You may flame, you may blackmail, and you may worship, but please just respond!**

The theater and projector having been prepared, the Pokemon just sort of lazed around, waiting for the projector to load. They had gone snack hunting, but had found the popcorn maker filled with pop-Brussels sprouts. After struggling to retain the contents of their stomachs, the Pokemon were happy to just laze around (with the exception of Munchlax, who still inhabited the fridge).

"So what is the movie about?" asked Torkoal.

"It's about, um…" Pikachu frowned. "I don't really know. Skitty chose the movie."

"I'm not sure either," Skitty said. "I just chose the first movie I could find with my master in it. I searched for a full five minutes and then grabbed the first one I saw!"

Charizard sighed. "Amateurs…"

"So why do you think Deoxys didn't abduct Blaziken as well?" asked Beautifly.

The Pokemon fell silent as they pondered that question. After several minutes of cross-examination and introspection, Torkoal ventured, "Forty-two?"

"Good enough," said Sceptile.

VREET! VREET! VREET!

"We've got movie sign!" cried the Pokemon, and dashed inside the theater.

The Pokemon seated themselves inside the theater.

**(A/N: The movie will be written in bold, while the Pokemon's comments will be in normal script.)**

**Title: Love Triangles**

"I guess that answers your question, Charizard," said Sceptile.

**By Michelicious**

"Interesting name," said Bulbasaur.

**After weeks of traveling ash and co finally made it to pallet and were heading toward ash's house. Delia ash's mother greet them with her usual cheerful attitude**

"So will the director be forgoing the luxuries of grammar, punctuation and capitalization for the duration of the story?" asked Squirtle.

"**Ash, Max, May, Brock! You're finally there I thought you'd never make it in time! Hurry up! We're supposed to be there at 3pm and its 1pm you only have 2 hour to change clothes, eat and get ready!"**

"Sir, yes, sir!" yelled the Pokemon.

"**Yeah mom I know" answered the black-haired boy before entering the house followed by pikachu, May, Max and Brock.**

"Hey! 'Pikachu' is a pronoun! It deserves a capital 'P'!" Pikachu said.

**The reason to Delia's excitement was that Professor Oak was celebrating his birthday and had invited the entire town, trainers and some friends to a big sleep over because he planned on organizing a pokemon tournament too and despite the fact he was exhausted from the trip, Ash was thrilled especially since Gary and even Richie were going to enter the tournament. **

"Was all that one sentence?" wondered Marshtomp.

**There weren't any prize because it was only to entertain the old folk but still it was a golden occasion to challenge and beat his 2 rival. Brock wanted to enter too and Misty that he hadn't seen in while was going to be there as well. So after some baths, change up and decent dinner they all pack things for 3 days and headed toward the Oak Mansion.**

"I would comment on the numerous and rather obvious grammatical errors of that paragraph at this point —" began Squirtle.

"Don't," said Bulbasaur. "The movie would end before you'd finish."

**When they arrived, they found out that the place was crowned!**

"All hail King Place!" chorused Skitty and Beautifly.

"Sorry to have missed the coronation," said Crobat.

**Almost everyone had arrived they were last. Gary greet them with his trademark smirk**

"I… must… comment… grammar…" Squirtle gritted his teeth.

"**Hey Ashy-boy! I see last like always, hope you'll improve during the tournament"**

"Was that Duplica?" asked Bulbasaur.

"Nope, just Gary," said Charizard.

"So why is he acting like a flirtatious girl?"

"**Ha Ha! Really funny Gary now let us in" and as he did Ash spotted Richie and Misty talking together. The party split, Brock saw Tracie and went talk to him with Max while Ash and May joined Richie and Misty and Delia went looking for Professor Oak.**

"And where would I be?" said Pikachu.

"I had no idea you were this self-centered," said Glalie.

"He hangs around Ash more than any of us," explained Sceptile.

"**Ash!" exclaimed Misty**

"**Hey Misty"**

Squirtle opened his mouth, which was immediately filled with Bulbasaur's Razor Leaves.

"**I didn't think you'd make it in time!" said Misty with a surprised face.**

"That makes…" Swellow began to count the number of Pokemon in the theater, but then gave up. "…all of us."

**Ash was getting tired of everyone thinking he's always late or couldn't read a map **

"Even though it was true," all of Ash's Pokemon said as one.

**and just replied "Well we did" he them introduce May to Richie. **

"No, Squirtle!" yelled Sceptile.

"Then someone please knock me out," said Squirtle, grinding his teeth.

Beautifly was only too happy to oblige. "Nighty night!"

**The four of them talked for about an hour before Professor Oak showed up with Delia at his side.**

"Saves the author the effort of actually writing something," said Marshtomp.

"**Hi trainers and friends, it's with pleasure that I'm announcing great news to all of you. As you've all been told there'll be a tournament for trainers willing to enter. This tournament is in honor of my engagement with Delia Ketchum" **

"Wha—?!" said Pikachu, the only Pokemon who knew both Ash's mother and Oak.

**To those words ash's mother blush and ash look at the couple with surprise. He knew that they were going out of course and he accepted it but still this was a pretty big shock. The rest of the people weren't as surprised as him and cheered the couple.**

"**Thank you all of you and now let's celebrate my 52nd birthday for the rest night.**

"Rest of THE night," said Squirtle.

"When did you wake up?" asked Foretress.

"This fic has caused Shakespeare to turn in his grave," pointed out Squirtle. "I was just asleep."

**All you rooms are assigned and if you need help to find them or put your stuff in them just ask any servant they'll help you. Also the tournament will start tomorrow afternoon everyone who wants to enter must register during the morning before 11am. Now let's all party and have fun!" He didn't need to say it twice before everyone did. There were a buffet, dances, games and plenty other stuff. Ash was walking toward the food but before he could say anything May took him to dance. Misty just watch them go as Richie shyly ask her to dance too she agreed and went with him. Ash was surprise to see Misty dance, he knew she loves too but just couldn't imagine her dancing with someone other than him. He didn't notice that he was staring at them all along but May did and both of them started to feel jealousy. After 4 or 5 songs Misty started to get tired so she took a break and told Richie to continue he if wanted and that she just needed to take a short break.**

**She was taking a drink when she bumped into someone. It was Gary Oak, ash's rival, and she had spilled her Sprite on his luxurious tuxedo.**

"Good shot!" yelled Charizard and Pikachu.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Sceptile.

"We're the only ones who've fought him," said Pikachu.

"Or in Pikachu's case, been beaten by him…" said Charizard with a smirk.

Pikachu glared. If only Charizard were weaker…

"**Sorry, I didn't see you and…"**

"Don't apologize!" barked Pikachu.

"**Don't mind it" he cut her off and gave her one of his trademark grin "but now you own me a favor" he said**

"**Depending what it is" replied Misty suspiciously and Gary laughed.**

"**I just want a dance"**

"**What!" cried Misty everyone stare at her she apologized and look straight onto Gary's cool blue eyes.**

"**You heard me"**

"**What about all the other girls just waiting for you to ask them to dance"**

"**They'll just wait longer, so are you coming or what" he gave her his hand and she just took it. Misty search for Richie but found out he was dancing with someone else and that Ash was still with May so she put all her attention on Gary and they started a conversation. Just after she looked at them Ash and Richie stared at her with shocked eyes seeing her with the player that was Gary. Richie felt a little heartbroken and ash frustrated that Gary was trying to steal him Misty with all the rivalry stuff. May was just desperate that all ash's concentration was on Misty. Gary however saw the looks that both Ash and Richie gave him and Misty wondered how much she'll have to do to repay Gary's tuxedo. This surely was going to be a long weekend thought the 5 of them.**

"It's been a long time since someone said something," said Ludicolo.

"What's there to say?" asked Crobat.

"Yeah," piped Squirtle, "Save for pointing out the innumerable, countless, dime a dozen, infinite —"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it!" snapped Crobat. "Now can we finish watching this?"

**Gary and Misty had talked all night long when he finally escorted her to her room and helped her get her stuff in. Misty actually thought that he was kinda of nice when you really get to know him **

"Yes, I suppose he's really nice if he's not telling his stupid Eevee to Skull Bash you or his smug Electivire to clobber you with Iron Tail…" hissed Pikachu.

"I beat his most powerful Pokemon, you know," commented Charizard in a not-so-inaudible whisper.

**and smiled back when he told her:**

"**I really had a great night with you"**

"**Well I gotta admit I had one too"**

"**What can I say, every girl enjoy the presence of the great Gary Oak!" he grinned**

**With his wild spiky brown hair he was really good looking. His cool blue piercing eyes met her emerald ones and caught her gaze. These eyes were so enthralling she just got lost in them. They probably were one of the reasons of his great success with girls. He imprisoned her with one look. He leaned forward and soon their lips met, the feeling was unbelievable and as he wrapped his strong arms around she knew she never felt that secure in her all life. He pulled away and told her goodnight with the sweetest smile ever, she didn't answer as she was speechless. He then left.**

"Finally!" said Pikachu.

**It was 8:30 am, she had woken up at 8:00. She kept thinking about what happened and tried to forget everything without success. **

"It reminds me of my of my own predicament," said Skitty. "I consistently try to forget this horrendous movie without success…"

"_You _chose this movie," pointed out Beautifly scathingly.

**She knew she had been played like many girls before her and felt ashamed at the thought of wanting another kiss, but Gary was really indeed**

"…**different" she said out loud just when Richie was entering her room.**

"**Oh you're awake" he said sheepishly and blushed when he realized that she was only wearing a gown.**

"**Richie" she exclaimed looking for something less revealing to put "Why didn't you knock"**

"**I did!" but no one answered so I entered to see..." he stopped, blushing "to see if you were still sleeping "he finally finished**

"_**Was he hoping to see me in underwear or something…nah! It couldn't be it Richie's so gentle and mature he wouldn't do that**_**" she thought**

"Wouldn't put it past him," said Pikachu.

"Do you have a problem with everyone you've battled?" asked Glalie.

"Not I," said Sceptile. "But then again, I beat most of them."

"Third stage evolutions," muttered Pikachu. "Twice the power, a hundredfold the arrogance…"

"**Well why did you come here in the first place?" she asked**

"**Wanted to know if you'd want to go eat breakfast with me, most of the player are still sleeping and we won't have to queue plus we should register early."**

"**Oh yeah thanks a lot Richie of course I'd want to! I didn't thought about how long the queuing would be with that amount of trainers! Let me a second to change clothes" she replied "hum I need a bit of privacy" she added**

Skitty shook her head. "Men."

"**Oh yeah sorry!" he exclaimed turning his back. She then changed clothes into a pair of blue jean and a green t-shirt reflecting green her eyes.**

"With him still in the room? He'd just turned his back!" said Beautifly.

"She's too trusting," commented Torkoal.

"Duh, she went out with Gary!" said Pikachu.

**She had finally decided to let her hair down with the advice of her sister and really look pretty in the outfit. Richie blushed again but as the times before Misty didn't notice and they went downstairs to eat breakfast.**

**It was now 10:30 when Ash woke up…or was woken up by May.**

"Finally… a realistic situation," said Swellow.

"**Oh May! Why are you waking me up this early" he asked with a snore**

"I thought he was awake," said Foretress.

"It is possible to snore when awake," said Ludicolo matter-of-factly, subsequently snoring to prove his point.

The theater was suddenly filled with the sound of many Pokemon snoring. Charizard put an end to it when he accidentally let out a tongue of flame while snoring, torching everybody else.

"**We're gonna be too late to register if you don't wake up it's already 10:30!"**

"**Darn! We gonna be late!"**

"Sharp," commented Glalie.

**he then thought for a second before adding "Wait a minute you told me you didn't want to enter!" he exclaimed**

"**I changed my mind" she just answered**

"**Oh ok just let me change up I'll be back in 2 minutes" he said going in the bathroom**

"**By the way what made you change your mind?"**

"**I got my own reason" she replied evasively but Ash being dense as ever didn't notice her nervousness.**

"My opinion of this director happens to be changing," said Marshtomp.

"Just because she noticed that Ash was dense?" Crobat asked.

"Yeah, that's common knowledge," said Pikachu.

**He came out with his normal outfit **

"As opposed to his Dragon-type outfit," said Bulbasaur.

**and he and May went register for the tournament.**

_**30 minutes later**_

"**Finally we made it!" exclaimed an exhausted Ash**

"**Yeah but you almost registered too late! Lucky May woke you up Mister. Im-Gonna-Be-A-Pokemon-Master." sighed Misty who, with Richie, joined Ash and May. Max was helping Brock training with Tracy for the rest of the day.**

"**It's ok at least we're all in the tournament!" tried to cheer May**

"**See Misty, at least she's not criticizing everything I do!"**

"**Well someone gotta do the job since you're always doing everything wrong" she replied**

"Ditto," chorused everyone.

"**Do not!"**

"**Do so!"**

"**Do not"**

"**Do so!"**

"**Donuts!"**

"**Do…what?"**

"**Donuts! What? I didn't have breakfast!" exclaimed Ash and ran to the stand while Richie and May was laughing and Misty just smile.**

"**Good old Ash" at these words both May and Richie felt bad**

"**Shouldn't we go join him?" asked May changing subject**

"**Nah, he's gonna be done in about one or two hours let's just have fun without him he'll join later" replied Misty**

"**I agree. What should we do?" said Richie**

"**Why not train for tomorrow with those trainers battling over here?" proposed May**

"**Why not" replied Misty**

**They were a big circle with 2 trainers battling in. When they approached they saw it was Gary and another good trainer battling but the match was already over.**

"**Serve you right insulting me!" Gary grinned, who not surprisingly was the winner. Looking at the defeated Hitmonchan he called back his Arcanine. Every trainer who watched the match cheered Gary, it had been an amazing battle. Richie was disappointed to have missed the match he could have studied Gary's style he then became frustrated when he saw the look and smile Gary gave Misty. She just smiled back shyly. It wasn't quite her to be shy so he stared at Gary suspiciously.**

"**Hey Misty!" Gary greeted getting out the circle of admirers**

"He got the circle out from his sleeve to impress her," said Squirtle.

"**Hi Gary"**

"**You're entering the tournament right?"**

"**Yeah, Richie, May, Brock and Ash too"**

"**Tell Ash he shouldn't waste his time since he's gonna lose" he mocked**

"NO HE'S NOT, YOU COCKSURE, ARROGANT, NARCISSISTIC —" bellowed all of Ash's Pokemon.

"**I'm sure it'd be better to tell him that yourself" replied May**

**Gary stared at May. It wasn't about the comment, just that he noticed her presence and was 'analyzing' her.**

"**Not bad" he said after a moment "So what are you guys doing?"**

"**We wanted to train for the tournament" answered Richie**

"**Oh so why are you saying that I teach you girls personals advices guess an expert such as me could do that" he smiled and at that moment Ash finally caught them up.**

"I just have to say that I don't even know what that sentence meant," said Foretress.

"THANK YOU!" said Squirtle.

"**Hey guys! Where were you?" he smiled but the smile quickly disappeared as he saw Gary**

"He has that effect on sane beings," said Pikachu sourly.

"**Guess Ashy-boy join us!" the guy greeted him**

"Once more, I am reminded of Duplica," said Bulbasaur.

"Bet you five bucks he's —" Pikachu suddenly spotted Bonsly listening to him intently. "— in the closet."

"**Stop calling me that! You know what tomorrow I'll be kicking your butt!"**

"**Not in an hundreds year" Gary replied coolly**

"Incorrect article use, a misplaced 's' and no concluding punctuation," said Squirtle.

"Don't start with that again!" said Marshtomp.

"I kept my silence for a good fifteen minutes. It was killing me. From now on, I shall comment on grammatical errors."

"**I already did once so why not twice!" riposted Ash**

"**Because, not even you is that lucky"**

"He is that lucky! Lucky to have been blessed with the most powerful Pokemon of all time!" yelled Pikachu.

"You speak the truth," chorused the remainder of Ash's Pokemon.

**Ash was about to reply when Richie cut him off**

"**Guys grow up a little I'm sure the girls are annoyed with your stupid arguments and if not I am.**

"But… isn't he one of the girls?" asked Squirtle.

"HAH!" bellowed Crobat, startling everyone. "INCORRECT ADJECTIVE USAGE! You said isn't 'he' one of the girls!"

Everyone jeered Squirtle.

**We're gonna settle everything tomorrow so let's do something else"**

"**Yeah Richie's right" said May**

"**We're lucky May to have a mature boy among us other than Brock" Misty meaningfully added**

**Gary and Ash instantly calm down at these comments**

"**So what are we doing?" asked Ash**

"**We could be fighting…" at the glare Misty gave him he quickly continued "I mean with pokemons **

"Address us correctly!" boomed Marshtomp. "It's 'Pokemon', not 'pokemons'!"

**an and to have some motivation I suggest that the winner gets a kiss from both Misty and May." He grinned**

"**What about us? We also need to train" exclaimed May**

"**Then you 2 are gonna fight too to decide which one of you is kissing the winner, happy?"**

"**I agree" exclaimed both Ash and Richie. **

"I thought Ash was the one who said all that," said Torkoal, confused.

**They all knew that May stood no chance,**

"HEY!" cried out Skitty and Beautifly in tandem.

"YOU chose this," Ludicolo pointed out to Skitty.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

**well now, against Misty because she wasn't battling unlike Misty who was gym leader. **

"COORDINATORS ROCK!" hollered Skitty and Beautifly.

**So a kiss from Misty was a great motivation since they both had feelings for her. They decided to make a no rules match and to play the 3 of them at once. They threw their pokeballs;**

**Gary's pokemon was umbreon, guess he also wanted to win after all, Richie's was charmeleon and Ash's pikachu.**

**Quick thinker, Gary was the first one to attack with…**

The screen suddenly went blank.

"What happened?" asked Bonsly, jumping up and down.

"Excuse me," said Crobat, leaving the room. Five minutes later, he returned with Munchlax, who tried his best to look like an innocent babe.

"Munchlax here was chewing on some cables," explained Crobat. "I guess the Food That Must Not Be Named grossed him out eventually, too."

"Stand aside," commanded Charizard. Crobat withdrew from a quaking Munchlax. Charizard walked up to the gluttonous Pokemon and stared down at it as it sweated profusely.

"Thanks a bunch, mate," said Charizard, giving Munchlax a hug, and stepping out.

Needless to say, everyone hurriedly followed suit.

**A/N: Review! Pwease?**

**And also, I would like to announce that I shall be doing promos and trailers before playing a movie. So if any of you want to advertise your fics on this story, e-mail them to me and I'll post it up here! **


	3. Pokemon Short

**A/N: Seven reviews for a single chapter… long time since **_**that's **_**happened. **

**Anywho, here are my replies: **

**Jarkes: Thanks, but could you submit longer reviews?**

**MST3K Forever: Commend garfieldodie for that one, not me. If you love MST3K stuff (as your pen-name professes) I suggest you check out his fic. It's about fifty or so chapters long now, but it's worth the long read. **

**Thanks for the review. Please submit longer ones in the future. **

**97: I know. That's why I picked it. **

**Pink Parka Girl: Thanks for the review and the heads-up. Nevertheless, I shall go on.**

**Swiftstream: That was my favorite part too! Came to me in a stroke of inspiration… Thanks, and I'm glad you like the fic. Hope this chapter won't disappoint. **

**CuddleyEeveeM: No need to e-mail it to me for the time being. I'll have a read and if I feel it's spoofworthy, you'll see it here pretty soon. **

**Orange Sora: Thanks a ton, but please, longer reviews!**

**Also, today's feature includes a short before the actual movie begins. It's called 'POKEYMON REVALOOSHUN' by Stupidfic, my favorite parody author who always capitalizes and misspells his titles.**

**Statutory Warning: It's a bit vulgar (the short, that is). **

**Now, on with the story!**

Most of the Pokemon were in the central room again, reposing on comfy armchairs that Deoxys had forgotten to remove. Sceptile and Charizard weren't present. They were off looking for something and had taken Munchlax with them.

"So what do you think of the movie so far?" asked Pikachu conversationally.

Everyone gave him a look. Pikachu sighed. "I know the movie reels aren't even worth expending the energy to destroy them, but I'm going nuts! There's nothing to do here!"

"Except watch movies, laced with —" began Squirtle, before he was cut off by several rude comments from the Pokemon.

"What is it with him and grammar?" asked Donphan fretfully.

"I didn't eat my vegetables," said Squirtle by way of explanation.

The conversation was interrupted by the return of Charizard, Sceptile and Munchlax. Their re-entry into the living was in accordance with the advice of the Psalmists, when they say, "fling wide the gates". A door dotting the walls flew open, bounced off the wall and closed, hitting Charizard in the snout ("OOF!") and hiding him from view. The door was then re-opened slowly and the trio walked out. They brought with them heaps of candy, popcorn, and melted butter which could be added to the popcorn. The room they had left contained even more of the stuff.

"So it turns out that Edible Hell does not appeal even to a psychopath like Dee-sis," said Charizard brightly, dumping his burden on a lounger, failing to notice that it was occupied by Beautifly.

"Excellent! The movies might actually become bearable after this!" cried out Marshtomp, jumping out of his chair in glee.

"PIG OUT!" This was all Pikachu managed to blurt out before hurling himself at the candy 'n' corn.

Everyone went bonkers. They had eaten Brussels sprouts earlier to avoid starvation (and would have preferred putrefied corpses). After that traumatic experience, the deliciously sweet and salty and peppery and crunchy eatables seemed like a godsend.

Corphish was shoveling down the food without even opening them — quite an achievement for someone whose mouth was not visible. Swellow had propelled himself into a gigantic sealed popcorn bucket several times its own size by using a combination of Aerial Ace and Peck. Upon a rather loud and petulant request made by the bird, Charizard poured several gallons of melted butter into the bucket.

Pandemonium reigned. Discarded wrappers and containers and bits of food littered the floor. Only Pikachu, after an initial surge of insanity, was now acting mature, feeding the timid Bonsly. Beautifly, too, was acting unlike the others, but that was only because it was still pinioned by the food items that Charizard had dumped on it.

Suddenly, everyone froze and stopped what they were doing as three sharp beeps cracked through the air. That meant one thing — Dee-sis was calling. If they did not respond themselves, then Dee-sis' image would appear automatically after twenty seconds. And he probably wouldn't be happy about the fact that they had found his secret goody stash.

"HIDE THIS STUFF NOW!" bellowed Sceptile.

Charizard used a vicious whirlwind attack to blow the wrappers and discarded food items into the nearest room, whose door was opened by Bulbasaur's vines. Everyone ran around hiding their edibles as fast as they could. Munchlax did this in a way that made most sense to him: He ate them, including wrappers. Sceptile seized the lounger which Charizard had dumped a pile of eatables on (with Beautifly still trapped underneath) and propelled into an adjoining room. Sceptile accidentally overturned the lounger. Beautifly's luck was such that somehow, she landed on the floor and was subsequently crushed by the same pile of edibles and the lounger.

The other Pokemon hurled their burdens under couches. Torkoal used Iron Defense, withdrawing into its shell with its bars of chocolate and bucket of popcorn while Foretress jumped on a pile of its own food to hide it. Squirtle, Marshtomp and Ludicolo used Water Gun to clean butter and chocolate stains. Much to Torkoal's dissatisfaction and Pikachu's exasperation, Bonsly had Mimicked the Water Gun and was showering Torkoal's shell.

Among all this commotion, Swellow had been quietly residing in its bucket of popcorn, helpless to do anything. Munchlax sauntered over and not realizing that Swellow was in the bucket, raised it to its lips.

"NONONO! I'm in here!" yelled Swellow. Munchlax paused, a quizzical look on its face.

"We have five seconds," said Sceptile.

"Go for it, but don't swallow," ordered Charizard.

"NOOOOO!" shrieked Swellow, but found itself hurled into Munchlax's gullet nevertheless, just as Deoxys' image flickered into sight on the ceiling.

"Evening, imbeciles," boomed Deoxys.

"Hey Dee-sis," everyone chorused weakly.

"IT'S DEOXYS!!" came the reply. Deoxys then had a look around the room. Suspicion came over his face. Everyone realized that he was checking up on them to see whether or not they had found his stash.

"So how's the taking-over-the-world going?" asked Pikachu, trying to divert Deoxys' attention.

"Fine, fine," said Deoxys, looking at Munchlax shrewdly. "He looks bloated."

"So, what's new?" said Donphan nervously.

Deoxys' eyes narrowed. "You all look out of sorts, you know."

"We ate some of the Brussels sprouts," said Marshtomp in an emotionless voice. "What do you expect us to be, skipping?"

"True," said Deoxys, relaxing, apparently satisfied. "Well, it improves brainpower, and you lot are sorely in need of it." It was then that he noticed Torkoal.

"Why is he in his shell?" asked Deoxys, eyes narrowing once more. "He's wet, too."

Charizard thought quickly. "Uh, he took the Brussels sprouts more badly than the rest of us. He's being sick… in his shell."

Almost on cue, Torkoal trembled slightly.

"Oh, not again," said Crobat. "It might spill out this time round."

Deoxys' eyes widened considerably. "K. Catch you losers later!" With that, Deoxys' image faded out of view.

There were sighs of relief all around. Everyone retrieved their eatables from their hiding places and Torkoal came out of his shell (literally, not figuratively). Munchlax spat Swellow out.

"GAH!" yelled Swellow, hopping out of the bucket, covered in slime. Luckily birds don't have much of a sense of smell.

**VREET!! VREET!! VREET!! VREET!!**

"We got movie sign!" yelled the Pokemon and dashed into the theater.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((PAGE BREAK THINGY))**

Everyone settled comfortably into their seats.

"In addition to goodies, we found this short to watch before the movie," said Sceptile.

"Supposedly it's hilarious," said Charizard. He suddenly wrinkled his nose… snout. "What's that smell?"

"Munchlax drool," said Swellow sardonically. "Now suffer the consequence of your decision."

"Hose him down, Squirtle," said Charizard. Squirtle obliged.

"Where's Beautifly?" asked Skitty as Swellow was propelled towards the ceiling.

Pikachu shrugged. "The powder room, maybe? She'll be right along."

Just then, the short started.

**POKEYMON REVALOOSHUN!**

"Uh…" said Donphan. "I have no comments."

**by Stupidfic**

"Mysterious pseudonym," said Skitty.

"I wonder what genre he writes," said Glalie.

**It was another day in the Pokemon world as a trainer was training his Pokemon.**

"Extraordinary," said Squirtle.

**The trainer said to his currently motionless animal **

"DID HE JUST REFER TO A NOBLE POKEMON AS AN 'ANIMAL'!!!!!" bellowed the proudest Pokemon of them all. No prizes for guessing who.

"**come on Absol, the Pokemon League will start tomorrow!"**

**The Absol, however, didn't want to train. In fact, he hated training. He was sick and tired of being a mere pawn for this pathetic child. **

Everyone squirmed uncomfortably.

**All the Absol wanted in life was to breed with some attractive Pokegals**

"Well, who doesn't?" said Skitty, eliciting looks from everyone.

**but his master ignored his pleas. And it wasn't his fault for not bothering to learn human language because he was way too superior and awesome to do such a thing.**

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Marshtomp.

"**Absol…" spoke the trainer as he poked his furry pet "Absol, why aren't you doing anything? Absol!"**

**The Pokemon, having enough with the damn poking, screamed "I DON'T WANT TO (BLEEP!)ING TRAIN FOR THE (BLEEP!)ING POKEMON LEAGUE! **

"I fixed up the bleeps," said Sceptile proudly.

"(Bleep!) (Bleep!) (Bleep!) (Bleep!) (Bleep!)" said Bonsly happily, jumping up and down, excitedly yelling the new words it had learned.

"You did quite a (Bleep!)y job, Scep," said Crobat dryly.

**AND MY NAME ISN'T ABSOL IT'S HJJF9 AND I TAKE GREAT PRIDE IN MY NAME!"**

"How the bleep do you pronounce that?" said Pikachu.

"Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!" said Bonsly, actually saying the word 'bleep' this time. Everyone lauded Pikachu's craftiness.

"…**Does that mean your ready to train now?" asked the boy who only heard Absol say his name multiple times.**

"The plight of every Pokemon," said Swellow.

**Hjjf9 finally snapped. This miserable life had to end NOW! He grabbed a chainsaw and ran to the human.**

**The Absol shouted in fury "DIE YOU (BLEEP!)!!!"**

**Then he got sucked into his poke ball.**

"**It's getting late, we'll train tomorrow" the Pokemon trainer said unaware what danger he was nearly in.**

"Ash?" said Glalie.

**A while later, it was midnight. Hjjf9 escaped from his poke ball and snuck off while his trainer was sleeping. As Hjjf9 was running through a forest, he began to think about the rest of the Pokemon captive by the merciless humans. Something needed to be done, and he had just the idea.**

"**I'll start a revolution!" he declared proudly.**

**But how could he start it? He remembered his ex-trainer talking about the Pokemon League and thought causing havoc there would be a good way to make a revolution. But it couldn't do it alone, he would need help, and lots of it. The Absol began his search in the woods he was running through, and spotted an Ekans lurking in some grass.**

"You know, mindless as the story is, the author displays impeccable grammar," said Squirtle.

"Thank heavens," murmured Crobat.

"**Hey!" Hjjf9 shouted to the Ekans "let's go kick some human (Bleep!) and start a revolution!"**

**The Ekans replied "I am sorry, but I do not know how to talk as I am a wild Pokemon and have no knowledge of communication."**

"I see, Marlowe," said Corphish.

"**But your talking to me right now!"**

"HAH! I knew he would slip up! It's supposed to be 'you're'!" exclaimed Squirtle triumphantly.

"WE DON'T GIVE A BLEEP!" everyone yelled back.

"**Go horse radish a car door and let me apple, addition cowboy bowling!" The Ekans bit the Absol and fled into the darkness.**

**Hjjf9 concluded that wild Pokemon were a bad idea, so he went to look for Pokemon that were owned by those damn humans. A Pokemon Center was nearby, and entered it.**

**Nurse Joy noticed the four-legged Pokemon and cooed "aw, you look hurt, do you need to be healed?"**

**Hjjf9 said "shut the (Bleep!) up" and punched the nurse unconscious. He went into the backroom and saw dozens of poke balls. He opened them all, releasing various Pokemon.**

"**What's going on?" a Slugma wondered.**

"**My fellow brothers" Hjjf9 began "for centuries we have been labeled as Pokemon or 'Pocket Monsters.' It is time we make a change and get our freedom that we deserve. Join me and let us fight against the human oppression!"**

"I feel blue," said Squirtle.

"And I fell red-and-metallic-grey," said Foretress.

"This is the most depressing movie ever," said Charizard flatly.

"You chose this," said Skitty, glad to finally have someone to say that to. Charizard rotated his neck and fixed Skitty with a gaze that made her shrink back into her seat.

"**Yeah!" shouted an Octrillery "I'm getting sick of being loved and cared by my trainer!"**

"**And I'm tired of having warm and comfy shelter in my poke ball!" a Sandshrew piped in.**

"**And I had enough of all the delicious free food I can get everyday!" a Skitty yelled.**

"Ooooooh, a Skitty!" said Skitty.

**At that moment, all the Pokemon were roaring with energy as they joined Hjjf9's cause. The next day the revolutionaries marched to the Pokemon League stadium.**

**Hjjf9 shouted to his army "it's time to show we aren't mindless fighting machines by merciless slaughtering everyone inside this building.**

"Ingenious," said Swellow.

**Are you ready?"**

"**HELLZ YAH!" the revolutionaries loudly answered.**

"**Okay, then CHAAAAAAAARGE!!!"**

**The Pokemon went full speed to the stadium, however they had a problem…**

"**We can't get in!" a Goldeen cried "they have a highly complex defense system!"**

**The defense system the fish out of water was referring to was the front door. All the Pokemon were pushing on it, even though it clearly had the word 'pull' in giant letters.**

"**Damn those bloody humans and their advance technology!" Hjjf9 cursed.**

"How are we supposed to riff anything?" asked Donphan.

"Yeah, the fic sort of riffs itself," agreed Bulbasaur.

"**now how are we going to get in?"**

**A Ninetales spoke "uhh… I think they have an entrance in the other side."**

"**TO THE OTHER SIDE!"**

**The Pokemon ran to the other side of the stadium. There wasn't another entrance, but there was hundreds of Team Rocket members armed with Pokemon-snatching machines!**

**A Diglett squeaked "oh (Bleep!), it's a trap!"**

**All the Pokemon tried to flee, but were soon nabbed by Team Rocket grunts. The one who wasn't captured was the Ninetales.**

**Njjf9 asked in shock "why did you betray us?"**

**The fox Pokemon said "because I'm a heartless (Bleep!). Take 'em away, boys!"**

**The Absol screamed as he was put into a van, his screaming muted as the door was closed.**

**-**

**543757013457435634561347665156999999145 years later, all the humans died of second-hand smoking and Pokemon were the dominate species! Well, some of them were…**

"**Go faster!" a Charizard shouted as he whipped the Pokemon working on a farming field.**

**A Grimer slave tiredly asked "so why do poison types have no civil rights?"**

"**Because poison types (Bleep!) and are considered worthless!" the Charizard answered "and just for asking such a stupid question, I'm chopping off your (Bleep!)s!"**

**And they all lived happily ever after.**

The credits began to role.

The Pokemon prepared to say various bad things about the movie and Bulbasaur was about to comment on the negative light in which Poison types were displayed, being a Poison type himself, when Charizard flew up and proclaimed, "WOOT! CHARIZARDS ROCK! WE ARE THE RIGHTFUL DOMINANT SPECIES!!"

Everyone kept their silence at that. Well, almost everyone…

Sceptile, who was just as powerful as Charizard and wasn't really scared of him, said with a laugh, "I thought it was a piece of bleep!"

Sceptile did not expect the nasty look that Charizard gave him. Charizard obviously considered the comment as a challenge.

"Er…" said Pikachu, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Should I go start the movie?"

"No," boomed Charizard, standing up. "Sceptile and I will do it. We have to step outside anyway."

Sceptile didn't reply. He stood up himself, and with his head high, marched out of the room. Charizard narrowed his eyes and followed.

Thirty strained seconds later, the movie started.

**A/N: I decided not to put the movie in after all, as this chapter was getting to be rather lengthy. I hope you enjoyed the short. Next chapter will be the longest to date. It will include the movie that was being screened earlier, as well as another short entitled "Why Everyone Shares in the Pokemon World" by ****CuddleyEeveeM. Until next time, see ya!**


	4. Love Triangles P2

**A/N: Eight more reviews! I have been prompted to update soon. See what happens when you submit reviews?**

**Responses:**

**Ri2: Yeah, they do! But then again, Stupidfic had a point: Before Cross Poison, they were incredibly weak, weren't they? Although Bug types are pretty neglected too. **

**nightdragon0: Thanks. I really don't know what else to say. **

**Alexis R pokegirl: Yeah, I just realized theirs no 'world' in the title. Thanks. And your fanfic will be the next short that will be up on this fic, because like I told CuddleyEeveeM, your fic is way too short to be used as an individual movie. **

**Jarkes: Please be in a long review mood today! Oh, and thanks for the review, blah, blah and blah…**

**Hakajin: Thanks. I am brilliant. If you are a pokeshipper, I'm afraid that you're really not going to like the end of the movie I'm riffing. Just a heads up. Don't worry; I'll be extra vicious for you. **

**Orange Sora: That was plenty long! Thanks! And sure, I'll try and riff your fic, but I have a problem which sort of the opposite of the problem I had with Alexis R pokegirl's fic and CuddleyEeveeM's fic: Yours is too long! But don't worry. I'll figure something out. Yours will be the next riffed movie. **

**And yes, I will put in Team Rocket's Meowth, but he'll appear only after 'Love Triangles' gets over. Mewtwo, however, will not appear anywhere near this fic. It's just that one psychotic homicidal Psychic type Pokemon, namely Deoxys, is quite more than enough. **

**LunarKnightBrandon: THANKS A LOT!!**

**CuddleyEeveeM: Here's your story! Hope I haven't been too brutal and that you like what I've done with it. **

**On with the story!**

**Story:**

The movie started up, but strangely, after just a few seconds, the screen just went black. The Pokemon just sat there in the theater, in complete darkness.

"I think one of them snuck up behind the other with some wire and then started strangling," whispered Donphan.

"Must be Charizard strangling Sceptile," Pikachu whispered back.

"Yeah, Sceptile can't strangle Charizard," Bulbasaur put in. "The neck's too long."

The lights in the theater suddenly came on. Just as unexpectedly, Charizard walked in, followed by Sceptile. Both of them took their seats.

"I found another short for us to watch," proclaimed Charizard loudly. "It's a lot better than the vulgar scrap of film which we just watched. I wonder which idiot picked that out…" Charizard leered at Sceptile, who glared back in fury.

**Why everyone shares in Pokemon**

Squirtle began to say something about the grammar and capitalization, but the look on Charizard's face silenced him.

**by CuddleyEeveeM**

"What's the 'M' for?" Donphan asked.

"Dial 'M' for Murder," said Charizard.

"(Squeak)."

**Ash Ketchum was sitting in his room preparing for his next journey. Actually he was playing his gamecube while a map of the Pokemon world sat next to him. on the TV screen sat a plump yet thin little man and behind him was a pink mushroom shaped thingy wearing an archiologists hat.**

"He misspelled 'archaeologists'," said Glalie.

"IT WASN'T ME!! I SAID NOTHING!!" shrieked Squirtle, leaning away from Charizard, wide-eyed.

**A small ponytail peeked out from it. "Ash," a girl with red hair said as she came in, "Have you decided your next destination yet?" She sounded annoyed.**

"Who's that?" Skitty asked.

"Misty," said Pikachu. "She traveled with Ash before May."

"Why couldn't we have seen a short with May in it?" complained Skitty.

"Is there a problem?" said Charizard.

"Yeah, is there a problem, Munchlax?" said Skitty, turning to look at said Pokemon.

**Ash looked up from the TV screen. "Yes Misty," he said. Misty looked at him. Ash sweatdropped and took out his map. He pointed to an orange spot. Misty looked at it and sweatdropped. "Ash we live here and you been here already." she said.**

"Classic Ash," Bulbasaur piped in, because he was a Grass type.

**Ash looked at the map. "So this is Pallet town?" he asked. Misty fell down anime style. "NO" she yelled, "THIS IS THE KANTO REGION."**

"But Pallet Town is in the Kanto region," said Charizard. Everyone except Sceptile sighed in relief.

**"Oh," Ash said. Then he handed the map to Misty. "Oh well," he said smiling and went back to his game. "What are you playing anyway?" Misty asked putting the map on the bed. "Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door. Wanna Play?" Ash told her. Misty took the control and started playing.**

**xx 5 seconds later xx**

**"This game is stupid," she said after losing.**

"The game is Ash?" said Bulbasaur.

"Don't insult the game," said Corphish.

**"Ah come on just because you cant play that doesn't mean its bad," Ash teased.**

"(Bleep!) (Bleep!) (Bleep!) (Bleep!) (Bleep!)" said Squirtle. Everyone was surprised. It wasn't like Squirtle to be vulgar.

"I fixed up the bleeper to blot out annoying grammatical comments," said Charizard proudly, before shooting a look at Sceptile.

"Oh," said Bulbasaur. "Neat."

"Sweet," said Skitty.

"Freet," said Glalie.

"Unimpressive," said Sceptile, inviting another very uncomfortable silence.

**Misty ignored him. "Whatever, I'm leaving. Call me when you choose a place," she said and left. 'Finally' Ash thought happy to be rid of Misty.**

"That is so unlike him," said Charizard with a laugh.

**He turned back to the screen and continued playing. Someone else came into the room. "Pika (Hiya)" it said smiling.**

"IT? IT! I AM NOT GENDERLESS, YOU BLOCKHEAD OF A DIRECTOR!!" roared Pikachu. (**A/N: Sorry, CEM!)**

**"What is it Pikachu?" Ash said annoyed. 'So many distractions' he thought. **

"Note to self: Zap Ash next time I see him," fumed Pikachu.

"This is fiction, you know," said Charizard lightly.

"Ah, yes, of course, of course, of course, of course, of course," said Pikachu hastily.

**Pikachu climbed on the bed. "Pika pi? (Whatcha playing)" he asked. Ash told him. "Piiiii! Pikachu? (Cooool! Can I play?)" Pikachu asked cuddling to Ash. Ash looked at him. "Your a Pokemon. This is a human's game," he said laughing. This angered Pikachu. He started sparking. "Hey," Ash said a little nervously. The nintendo controller was still in his hand. Pikachu let out a thundershock. The electricity hit Ash and through the controller wire hit the TV and the game. There was a small explosion.**

**"Chu (oopsie)" Pikachu said sweatdropping. then he noticed Ash was gone. "Pika? (Ash?)" Pikachu called. Ash was nowhere in sight. Pikachu shrugged and picked up the controller. He started playing the game. "Pika pi (This is fun)" Pikachu said and played for...well no one knows.**

"Serves him right," said Pikachu.

"So, what do you think? Better than the last one?" said Charizard, smiling broadly so that everyone could see just how sharp his fangs were.

"Why didn't I evolve when I had the chance?" muttered Pikachu, hitting his own head.

Everyone just sad there quietly, unsure as to who to tick off: Sceptile or Charizard. Bulbasaur, the Pokemon with the largest measure of survival instinct, came up with the perfect solution: Without saying anything, he began laughing long and hard. Everyone else caught on quickly and soon, all of them were laughing their heads off. This lasted for about fifty seconds.

Sceptile rose slowly and turned to the fire dragon. The laughter instantly died away.

"Enough of this," he said softly. "You and me. Outside. Now."

Charizard leapt to his feet. "Finally!" He strode out. Sceptile followed.

Another several seconds in complete darkness followed, before the movie actually did start.

"Thanks heavens they're gone! Whew…" said Glalie.

"They're so egotistical!" said Skitty. "Men…"

"Let's watch the movie in peace now," said Torkoal.

**Gary first attack was quick attack on Ash's pikachu.**

"See, this is why I hate Gary's guts," said Pikachu. "Right in front of him there's this slow, stupid, lumbering Char —" Pikachu slapped his paws to his mouth and looked around wildly before remembering that Charizard wasn't in the room. "…Charmeleon, and who does he attack? Me!"

"**Pikachu dodge!" Ash ordered and Pikachu did as he asked**

"Hi, I'm Pikachu! I'm too dumb to dodge without Ash telling me!" piped Donphan.

"Hey!" Pikachu snapped.

"Sorry. It's just… it's good to bully someone after being bossed around by Charizard. And I'm a ground type," Donphan said apologetically.

"**Charmeleon (sorry I can't remember the nickname) fire spin!" cried Richie imprisoning the other 2 pokemons. "**_**Smart choice" **_**thought Gary **_**"but not enough"**_

"**Umbreon Bite!" unfortunately Charmeleon was hit but Pikachu and Umbreon suffered from the heat at least.**

"How did Umbreon get out of the Fire Spin?" said Torkoal.

"**Thunderbolt" exclaimed Ash pointing Gary's Umbreon**

"**Umbreon use Ability then Slam on Pikachu" Gary screamed.**

"GET OUTTA MY HAIR YOU FREAK!" Pikachu screamed back.

**Umbreon was faster than Pikachu and hit it.**

"NO HE'S NOT YOU STUPID DIRECTOR! YOU WANNA RACE ME? HUH?" bellowed Pikachu again.

"_**They're more fighting each other than me"**_** thought Richie **_**"It's pretty normal they've been rivals since their childhood and I can use that to my advantage!" **_

"**Charmeleon use flamethrower on Pikachu!" **

"Him too?" said Marshtomp with a sigh, tired of Pikachu's yelling.

**but Pikachu got hit and Umbreon was the one touched like calculated Richie. He knew that since he said he'd be attacking Ash Gary wouldn't pay attention and it worked! Now Pikachu received a lot of damage but not as much as Umbreon plus they got additional damage from fire spin so Charmeleon had an advantage.**

"**Now Charmeleon use Double Kick on Pikachu and Slash on Umbreon" ordered Richie but gave at the same time an imperceptible sign that only Charmeleon and watchers saw.**

"**Prepare to dodge!" Gary and Ash exclaimed but to their surprise they received the wrong attack and got hit. **

"Clever. Double Kick's a Fighting type attack and Dark types like Umbreon are weak to Fight moves," said Glalie.

Pikachu gave Glalie a look, but Glalie just laughed in Pikachu's face. "You're not Charizard!"

"I beat a Regice once," growled Pikachu. Glalie instantly sobered.

**Just then they realized Richie's trick he was using their rivalry to have an advantage. Gary cursed himself**

"I curse you too," spat Pikachu.

**cause now it was too late both Umbreon and Pikachu were pretty bad damaged and he knew that Charmeleon could easily finish off one of them but only one since it wouldn't have time to attack the other pokemon before getting hit. He had to use Pikachu as a shield and hit Charmeleon but just at that moment Ash screamed:**

"**Pikachu Thunder!" a huge electric attack hit both Charmeleon and Umbreon. That was it for Umbreon.**

"HAH! I'M TOO POWERFUL FOR MY ELECTRICITY SACS!" said Pikachu, beaming.

"Whatever," said Foretress.

"**Well I guess that I lost first" admitted a smiling Gary "Umbreon return"**

"**C'mon Pikachu one down one more to go!" cheered Ash while Charmeleon got up**

"**Charmeleon Ember, then Tackle!"**

**Pikachu was too exhausted to dodge both attack Richie knew what he was doing, Ash estimated that the tackle wouldn't finish Pikachu off and that it could still counter with a electric attack.**

"**Pikachu dodge ember!" and it got hit by tackle Richie smiled Ash had made one mistake: he forgot the fire spin and the attack put an end to the battle when Pikachu fainted.**

"**It's ok Pikachu you did your best" said Ash**

"**Yeah I won!" cheered Richie**

**After the 5 first minute of the guys match May and Misty had already started battling (Guess the guys were boring lol) each other the battle had been tough. Misty had more experience but she knew it was only training and that the boys were actually expecting her to win so she decided to go easy on May. Unfortunately she underestimated May, who was determined to win and show everyone what she was made of, so her Bulbasaur beat her Starmie.**

"WHOO!" chorused Bulbasaur and Skitty.

"Hey, you know what Charizard would say at this point?" said Pikachu, turning in his seat to look at the others. "Here goes: 'Hey, a Bulbasaur is a Grass type. Hey, did you know that both my types, Fire and Flying, are strong against Grass?' And then he'd look at Sceptile!"

"Why do you think I was sucking up?" said Bulbasaur.

"Hey, I know how Sceptile would respond!" said Corphish. "Um, 'Hey, even Tropiuses are doubly resistant to Grass attacks, being both Grass- and Flying-Type. Hey, did you guys know that I once beat a Tropius when I was a Grovyle?'"

"Classic Sceptile!" chortled Swellow, as everyone began laughing.

"'Gee, I wish I'd evolved when I had the chance!'" said Squirtle in perfect imitation of Pikachu. Everyone but the electric mouse really cracked up at that comment.

"So even when you aren't spouting grammar corrections, you're STILL annoying?" hissed Pikachu.

**Richie was approaching Misty:**

"**Hey Misty I won! Can I have my kiss?" asked Richie**

"**Don't ask me, ask May" replied Misty**

"**May?" wondered Richie while Gary was laughing at his confused face**

"**Yeah she beat me fare and square" she said amused to the looks on both Ash's and Richie's face**

"**Well then May would you do me the honor to kiss me?" he smiled gently to her**

**She didn't answer, just leaned forward and kiss him on his right cheek, blushing. Ash eyed that suspiciously.**

"**FOR ALL TRAINERS WHO ENTERED THE TOURNAMENT: THERE'LL BE A MEETING TO KNOW YOUR SCHEDULE THE MATCHES WILL BEGIN THIS EVENING SORRY FOR BEING LATE THERE WERE SOME LATE TRAINERS…**

**Everyone stared at Ash who just blush and forgot his bad mood.**

**PLEASE GO TO THE MEETING AT 4 PM EVERY LATE TRAINER WILL BE DISQUALIFIED **

"Guess that means that's it for Ash," said Torkoal.

**I REPEAT THE MEETING WILL BE AT 4 PM!" said a voice**

"**It's only 1 so what do we do now?" asked May**

"**Another battle?" proposed Ash eager to receive a kiss too**

"Isn't Ash as immature as a two-year-old?" said Crobat.

"**Nah" just answered Richie**

"**Any idea, Gary?" said Misty**

"**Why should Gary decided!" argued Ash**

"**I don't know maybe because he's living here" replied Misty with sarcasm "Do you have any ideas Gary? What would you like to do?"**

"**I was planning on flirting**

"With Ash," piped Bulbasaur.

**but since you're all there why don't we watch a movie in my room?"**

"**Great idea" answered Richie "What do you think of it Misty…and May" he added being a gentleman**

"Too late for that," snapped Pikachu.

"**Yeah!" they both exclaimed "You're coming Ash?" asked May worried**

"**I guess…" was saying Ash**

"(BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!)"

"AARGH! Enough with it, Squirtle!" yelled Torkoal.

"**Then it's settled" cut him off Gary**

**They went in Gary's room and were amazed at how cleaned ordered and spaced it was.**

"**And I thought every guy were messy" said Misty looking teasingly at Ash**

"Right on the money," said Swellow.

"So says the regurgitated avian," said Ludicolo.

"**Hey!' he exclaimed**

**There were a big screen TV it was huge they were sofas too, video games and a library. The wall was dark blue and there were posters of pokemons and girls on it. The bed was a queen sized (don't wonder why :P) and there was a desk with a computer next to it.**

"**C'mon guys, I'm letting you choose the movie" he offered**

**After awhile they agreed for Hide and Seek to Misty's despair, she hated scary movie but decided to shut up. They sit on the big sofa that could fit them all in this order:**

**Gary, Misty, Richie, May and Ash**

**They then watched the movie, May and Misty didn't stop screaming and cuddle on Ash, Richie or Gary. Gary had brought pop corn and they all enjoy the movie. Both Gary and Richie had tried to put their arms around Misty who was focusing on the movie but only Gary that had experience and more confidence succeed in that attempt and during the whole movie he and Misty were embraced while Richie's disapproval eyes watched them but he couldn't do anything since May was always on him too.**

**The movie ended.**

"Yay!" yelled Skitty.

"_Their _movie, not ours," said Ludicolo.

"Oh."

"And also, you chose this."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…."

"**That was a great movie!" exclaimed Ash just then Misty realized that she had been cuddled to Gary all along and blushed really hard before getting up hastily.**

"**Yeah" she agreed "But there's still 1 hour left before the meeting and it's not enough time for another movie.**

"**Let's play video games!" said Richie**

**So for the rest of the hour they played video's games and as a matter of fact the guys were better than the girls.**

"**Dorks" just said Misty who was playing awfully bad**

"This is eerily reminiscent of the short we just saw," said Pikachu.

**Misty was the worst player Gary's ever seen and he pointed it out. They all laugh and got hit by Misty (except for May but she was more scared than during the movie)**

**They then attended to the meeting in time **

Everyone gasped loudly.

**and listened to the schedule. Ash's first match was against a guy named Jake, Richie's was against Tracy, May's was against a girl whose name was Tiffany, Gary was against Brock and Misty unfortunately was against Agatha one of the 4 elite 4,**

"Seriously?" said Torkoal. "There are actually FOUR members in the Elite FOUR?"

**who was also professor Oak's former rival the tournament already seemed over for her. Her match was tonight and they all promised to go encourage her to cheer her up even Gary did.**

"(BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!)"

"I'M GONNA KILL CHARIZARD!" hollered Marshtomp, and then winced. "You don't think he heard me, do you?"

**Ash then realized how close the two of them had became and that even Richie seemed to be interested in Misty, much to his liking.**

"He liked the fact that two of his rivals were trying to steal the girl he has loved since he first laid eyes on her?" said Pikachu.

"See, this is why it is important to adhere to the rules of grammar," said Squirtle.

"_**I have to win this tournament! I'll get respect from Gary, admiration from both May and Richie and maybe love from Misty I HAVE to win" **_**thought Ash. Unluckily he wasn't the only one thinking that in the room.**

The screening of the movie was suddenly interrupted when the door to theater exploded. An Overheat shot through the doorway and struck the screen, which blacked out amidst a shower of sparks. The Pokemon leapt to their feet and peeked outside.

What they saw was Charizard diving at Sceptile with an Aerial Ace attack and Sceptile leaping at Charizard with a Quick Attack. The two collided in mid-air and knocked each other back. They began gearing up for another assault, but the Pokemon watching them were suddenly distracted by Bonsly.

The baby Pokemon, in a state of giddy exultation, had Mimicked the Overheat attack. He now happily fired a powerful stream of fire directly at Ludicolo, who was sent flying into the wall of the movie theater with a shocked yell. Absolutely ecstatic, Bonsly rushed outside and began torching everything in sight — namely, the couches and the loungers.

Squirtle stepped forward. His cheeks were bulging with water. Just as he was about to Hydro Pump Bonsly, he was slapped across the face by one of Bulbasaur's vines. The Hydro Pump was now misdirected at Ludicolo, who was once more sent flying into the wall with a renewed yell.

"You can't hurt a baby!" yelled Bulbasaur, as Ludicolo stumbled to his feet, spluttering all the while.

"You're right," breathed Squirtle. "Beautifly, could you just use Sleep Pow — Beautifly?" Squirtle looked around. "Where is she?"

Bulbasaur was about to tell him that he knew Sleep Powder, but kept his mouth shut on seeing Bonsly fry six chairs with one Overheat.

"Okay, fan out and look for Beautifly before things get much, much worse!" said Pikachu. "We need to knock those two out as well!"

The Pokemon exited the theater and began to look around for Beautifly while trying to avoid the many attacks flying around.

Unbeknownst to the distracted Pokemon, the communicator had three times twenty seconds earlier and now, Deoxys' image had appeared on the ceiling. He looked pretty beat up. Since he'd had a bad day, he was sorely in need of a pick-me-up, and so had decided to pick on his prisoners. What he saw, though, was even better. It was priceless.

"I guess I'll just enjoy the show," he muttered to himself. He threw some popcorn in his mouth as he saw all the Pokemon running around like crazy, with an insane Bonsly torching chairs and Charizard and Sceptile trying to kill each other.

**A/N: REVIEW!!** **REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**Note to all: Next chapter will have Alexis R pokegirl's fic as a short. Pikachu will really, REALLY like it. Just read it and you'll know why……..**


	5. Love Triangles P3

**A/N: Here I am with another update! And it's because I received 12 reviews!**

**Review Responses:**

**CuddleyEeveeM: Yeah, it was a typo. Sorry about that. **

**Pikachu: I forgive you. Perhaps I have taught you to treat Pokemon with respect. We are not… (Begins rambling a really boring lecture you do NOT want to hear… I'll just skip ahead).**

**Callagan: Thanks! Glad you like the fic!**

**Alexis R pokegirl: Correctamundo. Hope you enjoy what I've done with your fic. **

**Beautifly-love12: I'd love to post up a contestshipping fic. Unfortunately, 'Love Triangle' will drag on till chapter six, and after that I have Orange Sora's fic to riff. A contestshipper will be the next one in line, though… Unless I'm able to find a contestshipping short…**

**LunarKnightBrandon: Glad you enjoy the fic. Read on for more!**

**97: More randomness on the way!**

**Widdlemao: Sure. If your movie comes out by then, it'll riff it as the fourth or third one on MST3002. Till then, read on!**

**Jarkes: Plenty long, mate! Bulbasaur didn't just use Sleep Powder because Bonsly was frying everything. Bulbasaur has a phobia of fire, though I can't figure out why for the life of me… The mystery of why Deoxys was so beat up will be resolved next chapter. **

**Orange Sora: Meowth will be here by chapter 7. Till then, read and enjoy!!**

**Swiftstream: Actually, I've noticed that in most Pokemon fics containing video games, Misty always sucks at the game. Strange… Like I told Hakajin, I'll be extra vicious to this fic towards the end for all its egoshipping… or at the very least, Pikachu will be… Sorry about the screaming when I reviewed Millennium Journey. And the CAPS is your friend. **

**Nightdragon0: He would have, only in a spaceship it's kinda hard to find a bush or tree. **

**Also, I have decided that I shall end MST3002 after exactly nine movies. Relax, that's something like 45 or more chapters. **

**Due to a shortage of shorts, the next chapter will have a trailer/promo in the beginning, of my other Pokemon fic, 'Fry Hard!' which I intend to post soon. Note: It contains only Pokemon, and no human characters whatsoever. **

**Now, on with the story!**

**Story:-**

_I feel like I'm stuck in World War II, _thought Pikachu. Unfortunately, he wasn't. World War II would have been a dream come true. Instead, he was stuck in a shabbily constructed spaceship (**Deoxys: HEY!!**) with two dueling homicidal third-stage Pokemon and an insane but nevertheless lethal baby Pokemon running around. It didn't get much worse than this.

"Found her!" came a yell, somewhere from the east. Pikachu ran towards the voice, leapt over three flaming chairs, dodged a Bullet Seed, pressed himself into the floor to avoid a really _sharp _Steel Wing and finally arrived.

Bulbasaur, Skitty and Ludicolo had uncovered the pile under which Beautifly was buried and had managed to excavate her. Beautifly had been squashed under a mound of edibles and a chair for about two hours, and she looked it.

Skitty began to sob. "No! This can't be! You were just like my sis — my s — WHAAHAHAHAHA HAA…….!" Skitty flung herself down next to the unconscious Beautifly. It was all very cheesy.

"Shouldn't we be doing something?" Ludicolo whispered to Bulbasaur.

"Oh, right," said the seed Pokemon. He extended his vines into the room where they had found Beautifly and extracted two buckets of popcorn. He gave one to Ludicolo and kept the other for himself. "This what you had in mind?"

"No!" yelped Ludicolo. "It's better!" He gratefully accepted the popcorn and began to watch the duel, keeping one eye on the soap. It was like Picture-in-Picture.

"Oh, stop it," snapped Pikachu, pulling Skitty away. "Pika….CHU!!" With his traditional and rather overused battle cry, Pikachu Thundershocked Beautifly, reviving her.

"Whoa!" said Beautifly, waking up with a start. Skitty squealed happily.

Pikachu quickly explained to her what she had to do. Beautifly quickly, albeit grumpily, put Bonsly to sleep with Sleep Powder. She then went on to KO Sceptile and Charizard with her attack.

The Pokemon sat scattered around the devastated living room, sighing in relief. Finally, the nightmare was contained, at least for a little while.

Pikachu sighed. "I'm dog tired. I don't have the energy to do a single thing. I feel like lying down and dying."

"Ditto," chorused everyone who was awake.

**VREET!! VREET!! VREET!! VREET!!**

"We got movie sign!!" hollered the Pokemon, and sprinted into the theater, Bulbasaur carrying the snoozing Bonsly.

**((((((((((((((You know what this is)**

Everyone with the exception of Charizard and Sceptile settled themselves in the theater. Bulbasaur slowly lowered the napping Bonsly into a chair.

"Since those other shorts we saw were disappoints because of Charizard and Sceptile, I picked out another one," said Pikachu. "One that we'll actually like."

"What kind of a short is it?" Beautifly asked.

"Well…" an evil expression came over Pikachu's face. "Let's just say you might want to keep Bonsly asleep for this one."

Much more disconcerting than his countenance was the evil cackle he let out. Everyone audibly gulped.

**The tragic tale: the monstrous Arceus**

"The real tragedy is that the authoress can't capitalize worth —" Squirtle said, but was cut off.

"DON'T RUIN THIS FOR ME!" yelled Pikachu.

**By Alexis R pokegirl**

"Anyone comments, I zap them!" boomed Pikachu.

"So she's an annoying girl named Alexis who pokes a lot?" quipped Donphan.

"Accursed Ground types…" Pikachu growled.

**My best friend was named Cresselia.**

"Wait a minute," said Skitty. "THE Cresselia? The legendary Lunar Pokemon?"

"There are a ton of legendaries in this movie," said Pikachu.

**She was very beautiful and nice. We would play together every day. My name is Eevee**

"BOOOO!" said Pikachu.

**and I live in the Sinnoh region. Cresselia is one of the many legendaries who live here. She tells me there are others in other regions but I've never seen them. Cresselia told me she'll try to introduce me one day. She said I would have to wait. I tried waiting, I really did but... one day I grew tired. And that led to my death.**

Pikachu began clapping.

**On the 21st of every month Cresselia would go away somewhere. I always wanted to know where she went but she always said that if I knew it would be the end for both of us.**

"So?" said Pikachu.

**That made me scared and restless. It made me think that Cresselia was in some kindoff trouble. Then I thought that legendaries can't be friends with non-legendaries like me. I asked her that once and she said, "Who a pokemon is friends with is their buisness. No one can tell a pokemon or anyone for that matter who to be friends with." When Cresselia spoke her voice was golden. She always spoke with wisdom. I wished I knew why she was always going.**

"Well, why don't you follow her and die?" said Pikachu in a voice that sent chills down everybody's spines.

**On a particular April 21st, I decided to follow Cresselia. While she could fly I had to run. Luckily I was very small so she couldn't see me from her height. I traveled a long way. Through river, forests, and mountains. Somehow I was able to keep up. Either my determination was very strong or Cresselia somehow knew I was there and was letting me follow. Finally we arrived at a temple on top of a very steep hill. I recognized the temple right away. It was the legendary temple of Arceus. I've never seen it but Cresselia told me many story's**

"Can it, Squirt!" yelled Pikachu.

Squirtle hadn't even opened his mouth. That wasn't to say he hadn't been about to do so…

**about Arceus. She made me able to picture them and know I know her stories were true.**

Squirtle suddenly figured out a way to comment on grammatical errors without being zapped. He didn't use it now; he wanted to wait for something bigger so that even if he was zapped he would get the satisfaction of proving the director a huge dooplehead.

**Cresselia went into the temple and I hid behind a giant column. The place was very big. In Cresselia's story all legendary pokemon gathered here at the time of a great tragedy. I figured this place had to be big to hold all the legendaries. I started thinking. How many Eevees would it take to fill this place? I guess the whole Eevee population plus the evolved ones wouldn't be enough. Anyway a lot of sinnoh legendaries plus a whoooooole lot of other pokemon I've never seen all sat on a huge mat with their names on it. Big pokemon sat on one side and small pokemon were on the other. Cresselia made her way to her seat. A lot of the big pokemon were giving her bad looks and I think I heard one say "Traitor"**

"Pikachu?"

**I looked at the Pokemon who said it. It was actually a Sinnoh legendary called Giratina. Cresselia told me that they he wasn't very friendly. Now I see what she meant. But I wonder what Cresselia did to make the think that.**

"Befriended you, of course!" yelled Pikachu. "I like that Giratina…"

**Cresselia ignored the large guys and made her way to the small mat. However she was supposed to sit at the large mat. The small pokemon greeted her warmly and I realized that those were her friends. It made me feel a little jealous seeing my best friend with others. I guess since the meeting (or whatever it was) didn't start they were all socializing. Well they don't see eachother everyday, I told myself. Then a shadow fell over me. I thought I was found and almost fainted.**

"Yes!"

Guess who said that.

**However the shadow seemed to cast the whole room.**

"Drats!"

Again, no prizes for guessing who that was.

**I looked up and saw it. The one and only Arceus: the great creator. Without him none of us would be alive. I was told that he can create new pokemon at any time and if the new species disappoints him, he Dialga and Palkia can make it so that, that pokemon never existed. According to Cresselia, he can even wipe out Pokemon that have been around for centuries. Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, Kabutops, Lileep, Cradily, Anorith, Armaldo, and Aerodactyl were the species that failed him.**

"So basically, all the prehistorics?" said Crobat.

**However Arceus wasn't so powerful at that time so he couldn't wipe them out completly. Some fossils of those Pokemon remained and since Dialga and Palkia weren't around at that time they weren't forgotten and some were even brought back. But, Cresselia also said that Arceus is much stronger now and with Dialga and Palkia he could easily wipe out a pokemon. When she told me that I became very scared. What if he decided to wipe out Eevees. Then Cresselia told me he doesn't wipe out pokemon just like that. He needs a very good reason. His reason for wiping out those pokemon was that they tried to take over the world. Cresselia also said that Eevee is a special pokemon because it has the power to evolve into 7 forms. I wasn't fully convinced then but now I see that Cresselia really knows him so she was definetly telling the truth. About everything.**

**Arceus was walking to a large mat. Cresselia looked very angry to see him but went to her seat. Arceus stopped to look at her before going to his seat. I felt really nervous being here. Arceus called a meeting. A scary shadow pokemon named Darkrai who was held in poke-cuffs was the first to speak. "Arceus I know what I did was wrong but-" "You tried to destroy Dialga and Palkia," Arceus interuppted, "But I'm not interested in you right now." Chatter arose between the pokemon. I was shocked. A pokemon actually turned on Arceus and tried to kill Dialga and Palkia. And Arceus didn't really care. I watched that meeting carefully. Arceus turned to Cresselia. "It's iyou/i who is in trouble." he said. The small pokemon (and I) all gasped. Cresselia was confused. Other pokemon shot dirty looks at her. How did he know, I thought.**

**"What did I do," she demanded.**

**"You brought a non-legendary here. What do you have to say for yourself? Its bad enough you like those normies but to bring it here."**

"Isn't he overreacting?" Skitty said.

"Yeah, what's wrong with —" Beautifly's statement was cut short Pikachu simultaneously electrocuted them both.

"Do not question the judgment of our creator!" boomed Pikachu.

**Cresselia snorted, "I did no such thing."**

**Arceus looked at her. "Oh really," he said, "Mesprit get the evidence from behind that column."**

**A little pink lake spirit gasped. She had no choice but to obey. She went to the huge pole I was hiding behind. Since we were on the other side of the room she whipered, "Its okay. Just be quiet." I looked up with sympatic eyes. She left me and came back to Arceus. "Well, Where is it?" he demanded. Mesprit looked at him funny. "I think your losing it Arcy theres no one there," she said wising off.**

"Traitor!"

"Was that Giratina?" asked Bulbasaur.

"No, just our resident Eevee-hater," said Marshtomp dryly.

**I sighed of relief. Arceus glared at her. "Liar," he said and pushed her to the wall. Cresselia and I gasped. She stuck up for me and he pushed her to the wall. The other two lake spirits, Uxie and Azelf, went over to help her. I would of come to but if I ran out, it would be a wasted thing on Mesprit's part. Cresselia shot a dirty look at him. "How...could...you?" she said angrily. Her voice was shaking. Arceus ignored her. "Seems I can't trust you small fries. (This angered the small pokemon) Giratina if you please." he said.**

**The evil Pokemon came up to me and didn't hesitate to pick me up. He carried me to Arceus. I was beginning to think our creator wasn't such a nice guy.**

"How dare you!" Pikachu said. "But then again, all Eevees are twisted perversions of nature, and so they can't be blamed for their gross imperceptions."

Everyone groaned.

**Cresselia gasped. "EEVEE!" she said worried. Giratina dropped me in front of Arceus. I was terrified but I didn't show it. "Well, Well, Well," Arceus said, "You've got a lot of nerve coming here. Did you know this is for legendaries ONLY." I snorted but said nothing.**

"He SOOOOOOOO deserves to die…" said Pikachu.

**"I have a right to wipe out your Species you know that?" Arceus asked me. I looked at him shocked. The legendary dogs were restraining Cresselia so she couldn't save me. "Why would you wipe me out? Its not like I tried destroying the world," I asked confused. Arceus glared at Cresselia then back at me. "So what else did that traitor tell you?" he asked me, "You turned Cresselia against us. She is now wasting time with you normies instead of with her legendary friends. And you know too much. Your species must DIE!!!!"**

"Enough already with it, Pikachu!" snapped Torkoal.

"That was Arceus."

"Oh."

**I had to think fast. I couldn't wipe out the whole Eeveelution line. And we wouldn't be fossils...We'd be gone...permenently.**

"That Eevee misspelled 'permanently'," said Squirtle.

"YES! THEY CAN'T EVEN SPELL! EVEES MUST DIE!" yelled Pikachu in an advanced state of giddiness. Squirtle smirked at his own cunning. Everyone else groaned and hoped the short would end soon; it would be twice as unbearable with Squirtle correcting grammar with Pikachu's leave.

**"Wait," I said, "Don't wipe out all of us. Just take me." I knew I would regret this. Arceus looked at me. "As you wish. Heatran you kill him." he ordered. **

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" yelled Pikachu.

**A pokemon way bigger that me came up to me and used crunched my body. I wailed in pain but then felt motionless. I thought I heard Cresselia cry "Noooooooooooooooooooooo."**

**And that my story. My curiousity led to my death...**

Pikachu sighed. "Well, the ending was a bit disappointing, but nevertheless extraordinarily brilliant."

"So basically, you'll like anything so long as Eevees get snuffed?" said Beautifly.

"Exactly."

"Wait, now the movie's going to start," said Swellow.

"Whoopee-doo," said Corphish.

**It was dark and since Pr. Oak decided that the battles will be outside, everyone was out watching the battles in the freshness of the late afternoon. **

"It was late afternoon and yet it was dark?" said Bulbasaur.

"Palkia must have forgotten to turn the earth, what with all the Eevee-snuffing," said Marshtomp.

"YAH!" cried Pikachu.

**They've been several fights won or lost before Misty's and it was the last. Ash and May, who battled before Misty, had won, of course, their battles. Now, it was up to Misty to do her best tonight.**

"_**It's nice to fight under stars it's so romantic"**_** she thought to herself before snapping out of her trance and throwing her Pokeball, the organizers had finally chosen to do 1 on 1 battles. The pokemon who appeared was some kind of duck looking stupidly everywhere. She had chosen Psyduck because of its psychic ability but still IT was Psyduck…**

"Shouldn't the emphasis be on 'was'?" asked Ludicolo.

"Heh," said Squirtle. "I see your point. These grammatical corrections ARE annoying."

"Now he realizes…"

"**Man, I'm desperate!" she answered to Ash's and Brock's What-are-you-doing glare. Agatha released a Hunter**

"Haunter!" yelled Skitty. "When is the quality of this buffalo dung going to improve?"

**and poor Misty watched Psyduck freak out. Most of the trainers couldn't stop a chuckle from coming out.**

"They tried to restrain it with all their might,' said Foretress. "Alas, they could not match its might."

"Is that some crazy poet way of saying 'The director can't even write a half-decent sentence'?" asked Marshtomp.

"**More respect please" Gary seriously imposed "the trainers need to focus" and like if these words were some kind of spell the audience immediately shut up.**

"They shut up because the sight of him shocked them into silence," said Pikachu.

**Misty threw a grateful glance at Gary and a smile grew on his face.**

"**Huh, you better concentrate on the match" he advised her**

"Hasn't the director heard of a full stop?" said Squirtle.

"I thought you said you finally realized how annoying your comments were!" said Bulbasaur.

"Exactly," said Squirtle.

**She turned back her attention on the match only to discover that Agatha's Hunter wasn't there anymore. **

"Well of course not, because there's no such Pokemon. It's a Haunter. HAUNTER!" Crobat cried out.

**She then started looking for Psyduck and just found it fainted!**

"It saw Gary," Pikachu said to the others.

"**You should watch your Pokemon instead of Oak's grandson, Kid" she just left after this short sentence.**

"Especially since the sight of Oak's grandson will kill you if you look at him for too long," quipped Pikachu.

"At least he's stopped screaming," Skitty muttered to Beautifly and Glalie.

**Everyone, who was trying not to laugh after Gary's order then cracked up. Even Ash, Brock, Tracy, May and Max laughed only Richie and Gary didn't laugh, well not when she was there anyway. **

"Don't you think that Ash laughing at Misty when Gary and Richie aren't will reduce his chances with her greatly?" said Swellow.

"_We _do. He doesn't, being dense as mercury," answered Corphish.

**It was sad indeed…**

"Enough with the Gary quips!" said Donphan irately, as Pikachu opened his mouth to speak again.

"Yes, it's nearly as trying as Squirtle's constant need to rectify the endless grammatical errors!" said Glalie.

Pikachu and Squirtle looked at each other. "Let's have a contest," suggested Squirtle.

"Great idea! You guys will decide which of us is more annoying!" agreed Pikachu.

It was only the presence of a slumbering Charizard and Sceptile outside that prevented the Pokemon from getting up and leaving at that very instant.

"**Thanks for your support guys, I really appreciated!" she exclaimed raged and then stormed off, heading to her room.**

"The authoress should have written 'appreciate it' instead of 'appreciated'," commented Squirtle.

Beautifly and Skitty had been playing Clue. Skitty said at that moment, "It was the Skitty in the theater with a cushion."

"**Misty, we were only joking!" Ash tried to call her back still laughing. He was about to go after her when Gary stepped forward.**

"His hideous appearance —" before Pikachu could finish, Glalie, Torkoal, Swellow, Corphish, Bulbasaur and Donphan cried out, "PIKACHU IS THE WINNER!"

Pikachu halted his comment in mid-sentence, throwing a triumphant glance at an infuriated Squirtle.

"**I don't think she's in the mood to see right now" calmly said Gary**

"Full stop, woman!" yelled Squirtle. Upon the others' inquiring looks, he said, "I need no incentive to correct grammar."

"**Oh yeah, what makes you think that?" Ash answered anger rising in his voice**

"**You're right she'll be glad to see you!" sarcastically replied Gary annoyed **

"Gladder than she would be if she looked upon your monstrous visage," said Pikachu.

"Didn't we already announce the winner?" moaned Swellow.

"**Anyways you're not any good talking to women so let me handle it"**

"**No you're not doing anything you…" was beginning Ash**

"**Ash Gary's right" seeing Ash's furious eyes she quickly added "he's the one who shut everyone up"**

"**Fine but if you do anything to her I'll…"**

"**Don't worry Ash, I don't think I could hurt her more than you did" he replied and quickly disappear.**

"If only I could make him do that in real life…" wished Pikachu.

"**What did he mean" thought Ash out loud**

**Tracy and Brock just shared a knowing glance.**

"Right, you take that half, and I'll take this half!" said Ludicolo.

**Gary was knocking on Misty's door:**

Everyone began humming the tune to 'Three's Company'.

"**Who is it?" she asked**

"**It's me, Gary. Please open"**

"Away, slight man!" said Pikachu.

"_Julius Caesar _by William Shakespeare!" said Squirtle.

"Correct!"

"**Why are you here?"**

"**Just open, I have the keys to every single room in the mansion y'know"**

**The door opened.**

"**What do you want? I know you're dying to laugh"**

"Nope, just dying," said Crobat.

"Wishful thinking…" murmured Pikachu.

"**Just checking up on ya"**

"**You don't even care! I bet the others sent you because you told everyone to calm down!"**

"Spot on," said Glalie.

"**You'd be a fool to think that, I thought you were smarter but I should have known; falling for Ash Ketchum isn't really the smartest thing to do" Misty just blushed at that**

"Falling for him, however, is the paramount of stupidity," said Pikachu.

"It was the Beautifly in the theater with a Psybeam," Beautifly told Skitty.

"**You should know since you're all-knowing that I got over him since the first time I saw him with May."**

"**Old feeling don't disappear that easily" he replied with a strange smile**

"**It's almost like you have feelings when you talk like that"**

**Gary stared at her for a moment, a bit hurt, **

Somebody cheered. Everyone else groaned.

**before saying**

"**What makes you say that?"**

"**All the broken hearts, you know you got yourself a bad reputation sir"**

"**Those girls were all after my money or fame! It was either me or them guess I preferred to save myself sorry." **

"I am sorry you preferred to save yourself," said Pikachu.

**He said with sarcasm again and added more seriously "C'mon I'd never break someone's heart on purpose and if I did I'm really sorry but you should know that they're more of them who broke mine than I broke theirs so reconsider this. I may even be doomed to never know true love; **

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!!" Pikachu screamed.

**they all just see Gary Oak as a famous, rich good looking talented trainer, no one's ever seen anything else than that."**

"**I'm sorry I didn't know…"**

"**It's ok. That's why I was attracted to you at the first place" he grinned "you seemed more interested to me than to my money when we danced"**

"**Huh?" she said confused**

"**Yeah, here's another example; you followed Ash around for months even if he was a lousy trainer, at first. You didn't look at his fame or his money, just at him and who he was."**

"**It was because he owed me a bike!"**

"**I don't think he paid it back and you only stopped traveling with him when you had to, c'mon we both know that you could just have sent him a bill to his house, you now know where it is and don't tell me it took you 2 years to know it! Stop denying it's just annoying!"**

"**Ok, you may be right but what does it have to do with what you said?"**

"**Everything! I'm trying to explain to you why I love you dammit!" Gary Oak had eventually lost his cool.**

"Now I'll have to make do with my hot," said Corphish.

"**You what?" exclaimed Misty shocked**

"**Why do you think I kissed you the first night, sacrificed my afternoon being with Ash **

"He wanted to be with Ash that afternoon!" yelled Bulbasaur.

"What did I tell you guys?" Pikachu said smugly. "_Happy _as a picnic basket!"

**to also with you or cuddled to you during the movie?"**

"**I don't know! Because you're a player I guess.**

"**Darn, can you stop with that! Look, I even got jealous of Richie and ASH." He added meaningfully "We're all in some sorta fight all because of you"**

"**You mean Richie and Gary love me too?" she said more confused than ever **

Squirtle buried his head in his hands. "This movie actually, physically pains me. My head feels like it's going to detonate!"

"Sorry," said Crobat. "I emit ultrasonic waves when piqued."

"**But May loves Ash! He can't break her heart like that!"**

"**He loves you both but the idiot can't realize it. He just doesn't want to lose you to Richie or me so he's in the fight too."**

"**So all this time you guys were arguing it was my fault?"**

"**Kinda, but you shouldn't worry about it."**

"**No! I know that Ash and you always fight but to have put poor Richie into this mess, I feel really bad!"**

"**I'm sure that Richie has biggest chances to win your heart; you don't trust Ash who once broke your heart or my feelings for you"**

**Misty really looked desperate:**

"**I don't wanna break any hearts I know how it feels and it's awful! Why me? Couldn't you have loved someone else" she pleaded**

"**Even if I could have, I wouldn't have changed you're really wonderful Misty and I don't regret anything at all. I'd just like to know if there's any chance for me to be happy with you because if there's not I don't want to be a constraint to you. Just answer me one question: Did you feel anything when I first kissed you?"**

"Yes!" said Pikachu. "Disgust!"

**At that moment his eyes met once again hers, begging for an answer. She could see pure adoration in them. She looked deeper and saw something reflecting her own feelings;**

**Desperation, love, bitterness, confusion and hope.**

**She did the only thing that came up on her mind and once again their lips met. **

"They were overjoyed to see each other after such a long time," Swellow said.

"Or, in the case of Misty's lips, repulsed," smiled Pikachu.

Glalie told Skitty and Beautifly, "The Glalie in the theater with a Sheer Cold."

**This time Gary was the one surprised but he quickly recovered and enjoy the kiss who was even, if that's possible, greater than the first one. **

"So the dimwit of a director personified the kiss?" Squirtle asked.

"Torkoal in the front row with an Overheat," Torkoal told Glalie, Skitty and Beautifly.

**He took her, for the second time in the day, in his strong arms, willing to never let go. After 1 or 2 minutes of pure happiness, regretfully he pulled away now knowing the answer and whispered these words:**

"_**I love you, Misty Waterflower**_**"**

**He then kissed delicately her forehead, not waiting for an answer, and took his arms off her before saying tenderly to her:**

"**It's getting late, goodnight" he was exiting the room**

"**I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow in your match against Brock" she replied timidly, still surprised at what she did.**

"Surprised and nauseated," smiled Pikachu.

"Swellow in the back row with a Drill Peck," growled the bird Pokemon.

"**Well for my part, I'll be seeing you sooner, in my dreams" he gave her a sincere heart melting smile that only her received before and left after one last glance at her.**

**Alone in her room she sighed, she knew that she had feelings for both Richie and Gary. She loved Ash but it took her time getting over him so she was just scared to try again. It had been painful enough plus there was May who didn't need to have Ash possess a sadness that may never leave her like she once did. She then went to her window, star gazing those stars she's been staring at during hours at night wondering if Ash would ever love her, but this time with a different question: Which guy?**

"Ash, duh!" said Pikachu.

"So, you're a Pokeshipper?" asked Foretress.

"Nah, I just hate the other two," Pikachu replied.

Pikachu felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, only to be slapped across the face by Skitty's tail.

"That one's for May!" proclaimed Skitty.

**It was the morning and May woke up at 7 am. She got changed up, took a shower and went outside she wanted to train for her next match even though she had won her first one. She had asked Misty's help since she was out and had free time. They meet up outside in the Oak's garden, it was as huge as a park! They had plenty of space to train. May noticed that Misty seemed exhausted.**

"**Hey Misty, are you tired? You know you could have refused to help me if you weren't feeling good."**

"**No it's ok May, I didn't quite sleep last night, I stayed up most of the night" she replied yawning**

"**What were you doing then?"**

"**Hmm, just thinking about, you know, stuff… anyways focus on the exercise!"**

**Misty had installed targets around, and May's Combusken and Beautifly had to hit them.**

"Yay!" cried out Beautifly.

"**Oh come on Misty, did something happened last night?" at these words Misty blushed "You're blushing! That means… I know! Richie came last night; the guy has a huge crush on you! Or maybe Gary or Ash…" but the excitement vanished to the last word**

"**Don't worry, Ash didn't come" tried to comfort Misty "But you were right about Gary" she confessed**

"**I knew it! So what did you guys **_**do**_**" she asked suspiciously**

"**Nothing wrong!" Misty reassured May**

"**Yeah, but you should watch out you know. Gary's a big player he broke many hearts I wouldn't want you to be added to the long list of girls he hurt."**

"**I know, I asked him about that and he told me he wasn't playing this time and he loved me and I… I kissed him" she said sheepishly May looked at her shocked and asked her to tell her more about yesterday night. Misty explained everything that had happened and been said but she didn't describe how good it felt to kiss Gary, **

"Because May would probably puke," said Pikachu.

"I don't know if that was meant to be an insult —" began Skitty.

Remembering the rather painful slap, Pikachu said quickly, "It wasn't!"

**May wouldn't approve because of his reputation. Anyway in some way she had started to trust him, even if her head and friends told her not to trust him her heart couldn't do otherwise.**

**May quickly understood that Misty had fallen for Gary and that unfortunately no one could change this feeling. She knew it just too well since herself tried to forget about her feelings for Ash. She was glad that Misty was more interested in Gary and Richie but couldn't to feel bad for her thought. They train together for a while again, even if Misty had lost the battle she still wanted to train. After about two hours of training, they went take breakfast and join the others.**

"**Hey Misty, do you think I have any chance with Ash?" May asked Misty on their way**

"**Of course! What makes you think you don't?"**

"**You" May simply replied and an embarrassed silence was filled between them**

"Who, what or why really wasn't an issue. The silence was simply filled by someone," Ludicolo said.

"You're pretty gifted at this," lauded Marshtomp.

"**I mean he loves you and it's almost like I don't exist when you're there" May broke the silence**

"**He only does that when Richie or Gary is around plus Gary told me that he liked you too but you know Ash if it took him about 2 years to realize he had feelings for me don't expect him to realize he has some for you now!" she tried to cheer May**

"**Yeah you're right thanks" said May and they arrived to the hall.**

"**Hey girls where were you? Richie and I looked everywhere for you!"**

"**Oh we were just outside training Ash" replied Misty**

"**Did you have breakfast?" asked Richie with concern**

"**Yeah, before leaving we ate thanks for asking" May smiled to Richie, Ash just looked at them a little bit confused and Misty smiled too.**

"So who DOES he love?" asked Squirtle.

"I'll go fix up the bleeper again," said Torkoal, getting up to do so.

"What? What did I do? I didn't even correct grammar!" Squirtle confusedly said.

"**We ate too" continued Richie "Since we all had breakfast I suggest that we all go see Brock's battle! It's the first one today and it's starting in about 10 minutes."**

"**Yeah let's go cheer Brock and maybe he'll beat the crap out of Gary" Ash exclaimed**

"YEAH!" cheered Pikachu.

"Fix it up for Pikachu as well!" hollered Crobat.

**May and Misty rolled their eyes and they all went see Gary's and Brock's battle**

**They arrived just in time when the battle began, they were more trainers than for Misty's match and that was a lot. Agatha had attracted a lot of young trainers yesterday because she was an elite 4 but this time Gary's admirers and fan club were there.**

"**Go Gary! Go Gary!**

**Give us a G and an A,**

**Gary will be victorious today!**

**Add an R and a Y**

**Gary will beat his opponents in no time!**

**Gary is unbeatable, Gary is undefeatable**

**Go Gary, leave him black and blue**

**You're so sexy, we love you!" after the "song" Gary just smiled to the cheerleaders and they all fainted.**

"They were paid to sing the song," Pikachu explained to the others. "But upon seeing his hideous (Bleep!) —"

"Just in time," sighed Corphish, easing back into his chair.

"**How pathetic" mumbled Misty while both Richie and May just sweat dropped. Ash in his case was just jealous that Gary had been more cheered than him in his match and just sulk for the rest of the match.**

**Brock and Gary threw their pokeball, Brock was jealous too but hided it, and an Onyx appeared with a Nidoking. Gary had and advantage type.**

"**Don't worry Brock you still can beat him!" Ash cheered and Brock smiled and launched his first attack**

"**Onyx use dig!"**

'**Nidoking watch out! Prepare to dodge"**

**But Onyx hit Nidoking and Gary's fan club all screamed and cried**

"**Shut up" whispered Misty really annoyed with them**

"**Don't worry Nidoking, use Earthquake!"**

**The attack hit too and it was super effective Onyx was pretty hurt.**

"**Way to go Gary!" shouted the girls and all the tears disappeared instantly**

"**Nidoking finish him off with Iron tail!"**

"**Yes Gary you can do it" exclaimed the fan club again**

"**GO BROCK YOU CAN STILL BEAT HIM!" shouted a really pissed off Misty**

**When he heard this Gary hesitated to give the final blow, Misty was cheering for Brock he couldn't have care less about his cheerleaders if they weren't cheering him but Misty… Seeing that Gary was hesitant Brock countered the attack and Nidoking was down. This time Gary had snap out of it and ordered once again to Nidoking to use Iron Tail and this time, with no distraction, it hit. Brock and Onyx were defeated.**

"**Good battle Brock" said Gary and offered him his hand**

"**Yeah it was a great battle" replied Brock shaking Gary's hand**

"No it wasn't! It was so horrid, I couldn't even fall asleep!" yelled Marshtomp angrily.

"Bad grammar, insipid romance, empty humor and no action… why exactly are we watching this?" asked Glalie.

After several seconds of silence, Torkoal provided them with the answer to all of life's quandaries. "Forty-two."

**Everyone cheered it for the trainers.**

"**I can't believe Brock lost to Gary" exclaimed Ash**

"**I'm not that surprised, Gary's really skilled too" said Misty**

**Both Richie and Ash eyed her and she felt really uncomfortable.**

"**Hmm, I think I'm gonna go get a drink" she said and was leaving**

"**I'm coming with you" Richie ran after her**

**May and Ash were alone.**

"**Ash, can I talk to you about something?"**

"**Sure May what's up?"**

"**You… you like Misty don't you?"**

"**Huh? How did you know? Did Brock tell you?" he looked panicked**

"**No, it's just pretty easy to guess that Richie, you and even Gary loves her"**

"**Is it that obvious? Man I hope she… wait Gary too? I knew about Richie but not Gary! He's just a player he'll hurt her and he doesn't even deserve her!" **

"Well said!" yelled Pikachu.

(Bleep!) The Bleeper bleeped a few moments too late.

"I'll go fix it," Torkoal sighed, getting up once more. "We shouldn't have deactivated it by attacking it…"

**Ash was really pissed and May just sighed**

"**No he says that he's serious this time and that…" started**

"**And she believed him! He's just a jerk!"**

"**Ash I…"**

"**What girls find in him? He's arrogant, idiot, egoistical, idiot, impolite, idiot…"**

"**Ash Gary can be nice sometimes when…"**

"**Nice! He's just manipulating and fooling everyone, He's just an…"**

"**Idiot I bet? You're one too Ash!" shouted May angry at Ash's attitude "You don't even pay attention to me when Misty's around and when we're alone you either talk about her or about Gary or how he's idiot! You said this word about four times! You never care about ME!"**

"**May I, I'm sorry, why are you saying this I do care about you a lot…" said Ash sheepishly and surprised at May's yelling. She never yelled to him like that before.**

"**Then show it! I wanted to tell you that I love you! But you never listen to what I say!"**

"**Of course I do! Wait you what!"**

"**See!" May just exited and left a confused Ash alone**

"_**She loves me"**_** he thought something inside him was excited and happy but what about Misty I can't let her to Gary! Sorry May, Misty needs me more.**

"Men…" muttered Skitty.

"Number one of popular Skitty catchphrases!" beamed Squirtle, before being whacked on the head by Skitty's tail.

"Just blot out everything they say, Torkoal!" yelled Skitty.

_**In the mean time**_

"**Misty I have something important to tell you?" said Richie**

"**What is it?"**

"**I, I, I love you!" he exclaimed**

**Misty just stared at him and sighed**

"**I don't know what to say Richie I…"**

"**You don't love me right?" Richie cut her off**

"**No I love you! But I also love…Gary" she trailed off**

"**But you love me too? There's still hope for me right? I'll show you I love you more!"**

**He then leaned forward and kissed her deeply. The kiss was different from Gary's, **

"(BLEEP!)" said Pikachu.

"Success!" cried Torkoal, only to be zapped by the irate electric mouse.

**he was sweeter and softer. He ran his fingers in her crimson hair. Misty was too surprised to move. Richie finally pulled away.**

"**It's been days since I wanted to do that" he smiled**

**Misty smiled back but her smile quickly vanished when she saw that Gary was standing behind Richie.**

Without saying anything, Pikachu stood up in his chair and began dancing. Most of the Pokemon collapsed on the floor, exasperated and at a loss as to what to do.

"**Gary I…" she started but stopped when she saw his pained blue eyes**

**She wanted him to be mad at her not to give her this look that tore her apart**

"**It's ok, Misty. You can do whatever you want, I guess I deserved this" he turned his back to her**

Pikachu nodded vigorously.

"I wish I could somehow correct grammar like that," Squirtle thought wistfully.

"**Wait Gary I'm sorry! You don't deserve this you told me you didn't break all those hearts on purpose! I acted like a jerk I'm just so confused I…" she was now crying**

"**Misty don't cry it's useless, guess we will both have to fight for your heart. You are the world to me and whatever happens you'll always be" said Richie**

"**No you can't fight! I don't want you to fight!" she cried**

"**Richie is right, Misty. Anyways the sooner this fight is over, the better. But don't think I'll let you go this easily" He then left**

"**Misty…" started Richie**

"**I'd like to be alone Richie" she cut him off wiping her tears**

"**I see" he hugged her and left too**

**Now alone Misty was thinking:**

"_**Why can't they understand that I'm not worth this? Ash and Richie could lose their friendship and whoever I choose someone will be hurt! Gary…Richie… why are you guys doing this to me?**_

Everyone began humming the 'Desperate Housewives' theme song.

**While Misty was thinking, Richie was battling Tracy. Lost in her thoughts she forgot to go see the match. It was now evening and it was getting dark.**

**Walking in the mansion dark corridors, there were pictures of several Oaks on the wall. **

Pikachu retched wordlessly. Squirtle began to clap at this. The five 'Clue' players reacted differently. Springing into action, they discharged several attacks at the satanic pair. There was a scuffle, and several 'Bleeps' were sounded to block out both Pikachu and Squirtle's speech as well as swear words. Beautifly managed to tie up the two miscreants with string shot, ending the fight.

Unfortunately, the bleeper went into overdrive and began to emit one long, continuous, high-pitched sound. Torkoal went over and tried to shut it off. After a few moments of struggling, he tried to melt it with Overheat, upon which the sound changed into something more horrible, but didn't stop. Giving up, he went back to his seat. The Pokemon were unable to hear any more of the movie, though, due to the incessant bleeping. It went on for several minutes.

BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!! BLEEEEEEEEEeeee….

"Have I gone deaf?" asked Ludicolo.

"I'll check what's wrong," said Torkoal. He left to see what made the bleeper stop. "The batteries ran out!"

"Halleluiah," said Beautifly. "Let's go."

As one, they all got up and left the theater, leaving the bound and gagged Pikachu and Squirtle behind. Bulbasaur carried the still-snoozing Bonsly out.

"Thank heavens that they're still sleeping," muttered Marshtomp, flinging himself down on one of the remaining unscorched loungers.

"Don't thank the heavens, thank me!" said Beautifly, settling down on another one.

Suddenly, three beeps sounded. Everyone who was awake groaned.

"Oh, well, let's talk to the maniac," muttered Bulbasaur.

**A/N: This was the longest chapter ever! Something like seven thousand words. **

**'Love Triangles' will finally end and Meowth will make his entrance in chapter seven. In addition to this, one more of Brock's Pokemon will appear in chapter six. **

**I would also like to ask the reviewers to choose two of Misty's Pokemon to appear in tomorrow's chapter. So go on. Press that review button. You know you want to. **


	6. Love Triangles P4

**A/N: You know the drill.**

**CuddleyEeveeM: Thanks! I also wanted to thank you for the 'Psyduck super smart' thing, because it gave me a really neat idea I think you will find really funny. So thanks!**

**Jarkes: I lost interest in Bulbasaur after he decided not to evolve too. Now, I can't tell you much about this, but… (whispers) Bulbasaur is **_**really**_** going to regret not evolving when movie number three is being screened! (Normal voice) About the 'Clue' playing — the players were talking about **_**themselves **_**attacking the intensely annoying Pikachu and Squirtle. **

**Orange Sora: Er… you hope **_**what's **_**successful? **

**Swiftstream: Thanks! I'm glad you thought it was so funny!**

**PikaJedi555: Nope, you weren't too late! Your vote counted too. **

**Alexis R pokegirl: That's one crazy computer you have. Is it stopping you from updating 'Water Master Lizuli'? 'Cause if it isn't, update!**

**A Parliament of Owls: Glad you like the story so much. They're basically riffing fanfics and sometimes they refer to them as movie and sometimes… Okay, it's confusing, I agree. **

**May and Dawn are the Best: Thank you for the review! Read on and enjoy. Are any of your fics complete?**

**Max the Vampire Kleptomaniac: Thanks a bunch. And you want Psyduck too? Tell me, what is it about Psyduck that everyone likes so much? **

**Now, about the voting: I wanted three of Misty's Pokemon to appear. I had already decided that one of them would be Gyarados and I wanted the readers to decide who the other two were. So anyway: The winners are Psyduck and Azurill!**

_**Everybody **_**wanted Psyduck! What the heck is it about him that people like?**

**So read on and enjoy!**

**Story:-**

Deoxys' image appeared on screen.

"Greetings, imbeciles!" boomed Deoxys. He looked them over. "What, no chaos this time?"

"You saw that?" asked Ludicolo.

"While eating popc — er, pop-Brussels-sprouts!" beamed Deoxys.

"Hey, wait," frowned Foretress, squinting at Deoxys. "There's something different about you."

"No there isn't!" said Deoxys, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Yes there is!" cried Donphan. "There's a bump on your head, I see burns and tooth marks…" Donphan suddenly began jumping up and down excitedly. "You got beat up!"

"I most certainly did n —" before Deoxys could finish, Skitty cut him off.

"Yeah that's it!" she yelled. "It's been nagging me ever since I saw him!" She grinned smugly. "So, did Celebi kick your posterior, Dee-sis?"

"IT'S DEOXYS!!" roared the Psychic type. "And no, it wasn't —"

"Has to be a bug type," interjected Swellow loudly. "You know, like a Caterpie or a Wurmple…"

Deoxys began blabbering incoherently in fury, but the Pokemon ignored him.

"No, a Caterpie would be too weak," said Corphish, winking. "Maybe a Metapod."

"**SILENCE!!!!!" **thundered Deoxys. "For your information, it was six high level, sneaky, underhanded Pokemon having advantages to the Psychic type, owned by a highly sneaky and cunning and underhanded trainer!"

"Ah, a collector," said Torkoal.

"Nope," said Deoxys. "It was actually that Ash trainer of yours. He had a Houndoom, Sableye, Shedinja, Bronzong, Heracross and an extraordinarily bloated Snorlax in his possession!"

Glalie frowned. "But with the exception of Snorlax and Heracross, Ash doesn't have any of those Pokemon!"

"You know what?" said Bulbasaur suddenly. "Ash has something like 30 Tauros! He must traded a few of them off for anti-Psychic Pokemon, in order to hunt Deoxys down and get us back!"

"Still," said Beautifly. "You got beat up by a couple of non-legendaries, didn't you?"

"HEY, THREE OF THEM WERE IMMUNE! ESPECIALLY THAT STUPID SHEDINJA WITH ITS STUPID WONDER GUARD ABILITY!!" hollered Deoxys. Fuming, he began to say the thing he had called the Pokemon for.

"Anyway, you'll have some more company," said Deoxys. "Two of that Ash's friends were helping him attack me, so I kidnapped their Pokemon. They're in the loading dock, which is past that door at the end of the room." Deoxys smiled suddenly. "I think you'll find a rather nasty surprise in there, too." Cackling like the evil being he was, he hung up. The Pokemon exchanged worried glance as his image faded.

"It couldn't be as bad as Sceptile and Charizard, could it?" Beautifly asked tentatively.

Ludicolo and Marshtomp exchanged worried glances. Corphish gulped, an astounding feat for a crustacean lacking a neck. Torkoal withdrew into his shell and probably intended to stay in there forever. His plan was foiled by Beautifly's Disable attack, which forced him to emerge.

"Hey, we suffer, you suffer," said the butterfly Pokemon.

"So… who's going to open the door?" asked Swellow.

Marshtomp frowned. "That depends. Who's the fastest among us?"

The Pokemon all looked at each other. With Sceptile and Charizard asleep, and Pikachu all tied up, the rest were all just a bunch of slowpokes (pun intended). The Flying types would be the fastest out of them, though.

Afraid that he was going to be picked, Crobat hit Bulbasaur with a whirlwind, blowing him towards the door. "He has vines!" the oversized bat shrieked hysterically.

Bulbasaur landed on the floor with a thud. Too close to the door for his liking, Bulbasaur hurriedly scrambled a certain distance away. Once he felt that he was as safe as he could possibly get, he gulped. He extended his vines tentatively.

Over the course of the next few minutes, Bulbasaur inched his vines closer and closer to the door. Finally, the moment of truth came. Bulbasaur wrapped his vines around the knob, _slowly _turned it, and gave it a light tug before unwrapping and withdrawing his vines at the speed of light.

The door creaked open ominously. The nervous Grass Pokemon, with his feet (metaphorically) rooted to the floor, leaned forward to peek in.

What he saw was an unconscious Steelix. The Iron Snake Pokemon was snoring peacefully. He was out cold, but for that, he look unharmed and none the worse for the wear. On top of him were an unconscious Psyduck and Azurill.

Bulbasaur sighed. Relaxing, he turned around and called to the other Pokemon, "It's fine! It's just Brock's Steelix and Misty's Psyduck and Azurill. I guess Deoxys was just —" Bulbasaur suddenly broke off in mid-sentence. He had just seen something out of the corner of his eye. He turned back and gasped at what he saw.

Squealing like a Grumpig, Bulbasaur turned tail and ran all the way back to where the others were crowded. He crashed headlong into Ludicolo, who was once more sent flying into a wall, and yelled, "There's a half-conscious Gyarados in there!"

Everyone went pale. "What's a Gyarados doing in there?" yelled Marshtomp.

"Misty has a Gyarados! I guess she used him to attack Deoxys and he got kidnapped and we're all dead and I haven't written my will!" Shrieking like a Banshee, Bulbasaur began running around in circles. Foretress used Selfdestruct (which is what Pineco and Foretress do when agitated). The explosion hit Ludicolo, who, guess what, was sent flying into the blastid wall.

Marshtomp tried to remain calm. Clapping his hands to draw everyone's attention, he said, "Okay, uh, erm, er, wha, uh…" He shook his head vigorously. "We know that Gyarados are Water/Flying types! What beats that?"

Crobat stopped flapping like crazy to contemplate that. "Electricity! We need an electric type!"

All heads turned towards the theatre. Torkoal, Corphish and Donphan dashed towards the theatre to free Pikachu.

Skitty whirled towards Beautifly, her eyes wide, her fur a mess, with teeth bared. "This is all your fault! You tied him up! You've doomed us all!"

"You're the one who nearly asphyxiated him with a cushion!" Beautifly screamed back.

The two female Pokemon, screeching at the top of their lungs, leaped at each other. A catfight, or more accurately, a cat-and-insect-fight, followed. The pair rolled around the spaceship, yowling and attacking each other.

The trio had retrieved Pikachu from the theater, freeing him and filling him in on the situation. The yellow Pokemon literally had to be dragged from the room.

"Hey!" snarled Donphan, putting his face close to Pikachu. "If you don't protect us and the Gyarados doesn't kill you, then we will!"

Pikachu sighed. _I envy Squirtle_, he thought.

The turtle in question suddenly fell out of the sky right in front of them, still bound in String Shot. Pikachu looked up to see Swellow flapping hard and breathing heavily.

"Why should he be safe when we're about to be ripped to shreds?" asked Swellow.

The panic in the room suddenly ceased. Pikachu turned to whatever had silenced everyone.

It was the Gyarados. He had finally awoken and emerged from the room. The serpentine water dragon gazed at the room and its inhabitants with its mouth closed, a fierce look upon its countenance.

After what seemed like hours, the Gyarados opened its maw. The Pokemon tensed up. Pikachu was pushed forward, right in front of them all.

But instead of attacking, the Gyarados spoke with a thick British accent. "My, that was truly the least comfortable slumber that I have ever experienced. But then again, after attacking the Psychic type, I can hardly blame him for being an inhospitable host." Sighing heavily, the Gyarados glided forward. He looked around at everyone. "My word, what seems to be the matter with you folk? I've seen livelier Renaissance paintings!"

Everyone gaped at the Gyarados, dumbstruck. Until now, they had thought that a Gyarados' vocabulary was limited to 'kill', 'eat' and 'burn', with an IQ of roughly the same numerical value as the number of words they knew.

"Ah, yes I see," sniffed the Gyarados all of a sudden. "I'm a Gyarados, so I'm a rampaging killer whom everyone is afraid of." He looked around. "Is what I say verity?"

"What is 'verity'?" Pikachu asked.

Gyarados groaned. "Staggering. I am imprisoned amidst an uncultured lot who distrust me for my species. The Shakespearean quote, 'Hell is empty, all the devils are here!' is beyond doubt applicable to my predicament."

"Er…" said Pikachu. "We're sorry. Can you accept our… sorryness… and forgive us?"

Gyarados raised an eyebrow. "Very well. Now, may I receive some refreshment? Teleportation is far more famishing than I imagined. I wonder how the Abras do it on a daily basis." Gyarados glided over to the pop-Brussels-sprouts machine. "Ah, good old Brussels sprouts with hummus! Nutritive and beneficial for the cerebrum."

Everybody suddenly felt very nauseous. Ludicolo actually keeled over. Unfortunately, he was standing too close to wall, and he thus banged his head.

With the crisis over, things went back to normal. Skitty and Beautifly apologized to each other, hugged and began to cry. Corphish began to free Squirtle, but on second thought he picked him up and tossed him into the theater.

Steelix, Azurill and Psyduck came out of the room. They were still a bit groggy, but otherwise fine. Bulbasaur and Pikachu walked over in order to reacquaint themselves.

As Bulbasaur spoke to Psyduck and tickled the baby Azurill under her chin with a vine, Pikachu drew Steelix aside and spoke to him.

Pikachu explained to Steelix the deal with Charizard and Sceptile. "Now, you're a very mature guy. At least, that's what I've gathered from all the years I've known you," Pikachu told him. "And your size is pretty helpful, too. So when the two of them wake up, could you knock some sense into them?"

"Sure!" smirked Steelix. "Now, when will they be waking up?"

"Don't know," piped Beautifly, startling Steelix and Pikachu. They hadn't known that she had been listening in. "My Sleep Powder is pretty potent stuff."

A contradiction to her statement came in the form of a small explosion caused by the collision of Charizard's Overheat attack with Sceptile's Solar Beam. The Pokemon turned to look at the renewed confrontation.

Charizard, who was airborne, and Sceptile, raced towards each other. They both knocked each other back with a Steel Wing and Leaf Blade respectively. After suffering this latest assault, Charizard decided that he had had it. Rising up into the air, he inhaled deeply. His whole body began to heat up as the intensity of the flames within him grew. Finally, when he could hold the fires within him no longer, he expelled a long stream of conflagration.

Sceptile saw the most powerful Fire type attack, the Fire type version of Hyper Beam, Blast Burn, head right towards him. Taking immediate action, Sceptile used his tail to hit the edge of a recliner with a Slam attack. The recliner shot up into the air, spinning wildly, before it landed right on top of Sceptile, pinning him to the floor.

The recliner took the brunt of the Blast Burn attack, which lasted for about five seconds. After it was over, and the recliner was reduced to a blackened metal frame, Sceptile threw the thing off of himself and hit the hovering Charizard point-blank in the chest with a Bullet Seed, sending him flying into the wall.

Ludicolo began clapping. "About time that happened to someone else…"

Sceptile ran full speed at the still-recuperating Charizard. Steelix grinned broadly. "Intervention time!" the Iron Snake proclaimed. Rearing himself up to his full height, he slammed powerfully into Sceptile with a Double Edge attack, sending him sailing into Charizard ("Oof!").

Pikachu looked on, horrified. "What are you doing!"

"Knocking sense," explained Steelix, before turning back to the dueling duo.

The Pokemon observed the three-way fight with interest.

"I thought you said he was mature," Skitty said to Pikachu.

"He is," said Psyduck. "At least, he was when he was an Onix."

Pikachu sighed. "See, this is why I didn't evolve…"

Gyarados tutted, "My, what a senseless display of violence!"

"My life has officially turned upside down," Bulbasaur announced.

**VREET!! VREET!! VREET!! VREET!! **

"We got movie sign!" yelled the Pokemon, (with the exception of the trio of battlers) making a break for the theater.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((You know what this is)**

In the theater, the lights were still on.

Nearly everyone was seated. Bonsly had finally woken up too and was having a jolly good time exchanging undecipherable gibberish with Azurill.

Pikachu and Psyduck were in the back of the theater, in the projector room, fiddling around with the DVDs. Everyone was starting to get bored.

Swellow flapped up to the two meddlers. "Hey, we're restless out here. What are you guys up to, anyway?"

"We are trying to find a good movie trailer to watch before we start the actual show," explained Psyduck.

"Yeah, there are a number of yet-to-be-released movies whose promos look pretty interesting," Pikachu told Swellow.

Psyduck turned to Pikachu. "Since we can't make up our minds, maybe we just ought to take a vote."

"Fine," Pikachu said, strolling out of the theater. He headed to the spot right in front of all the chairs, between the front row and the screen as Psyduck and Swellow took their seats.

"Okay listen up everyone," called the puny Pikachu. "Since we're waiting for Steelix to beat the bleep out of Charizard and Sceptile, I was thinking that we should watch the trailers of some yet-to-be-released movies in the meanwhile."

There was a general murmur of assent. "What are the choices?" asked Glalie.

"Okay," said Pikachu. "Firstly, we have a movie called 'Staraptor Wars' —"

"No way," objected Glalie. "The movie received an 'SO' rating."

"What's that?" Ludicolo asked.

"Sharpedos only," said Glalie.

"Fine," said Pikachu. "Then, we have 'Spiritomb Raider' —"

"Scary movie?" snorted Glalie. "Not with the babies around."

"All right," said Pikachu. "Then, 'Glameow Must Die' —"

"It has romantically explicit scenes," Glalie cut him short.

"JEEZ, WILL YOU QUIT INTERRUPTING ME!" Pikachu hollered. "If you want to play it safe, there's this movie called 'The Rocket Identity' which is the directorial debut of this guy called Anicrazy —"

Pikachu's speech was disrupted when the door slammed open. Utterly exasperated, Pikachu gave up and plonked his tail onto a seat in the front row.

Steelix entered the room. Charizard and Sceptile followed. They had no choice. Steelix had wrapped his exceedingly long body first around Charizard, then again around Sceptile, in order to bind them both.

Steelix grinned broadly at the rows of stunned Pokemon. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope," Glalie said. "Thanks to me!"

Pikachu gave both of them a sour look. "Not what I had in mind, Steely," he groaned.

"This is temporary," Steelix explained. "I'll be sitting them down and having a talk with them later, but for now, let's enjoy the show!"

Pikachu sighed. Steelix was dense in more than one way…

**She finally heard this:**

"**FOR ALL TRAINERS STILL IN THE TOURNAMENT, AFTER TODAY'S LAST MATCH THERE'LL BE A MEETING TO DESIGN YOU OPPONENTS IN THE SECOND ROUND, **

"We'll be specially designing opponents for ya!" said Marshtomp.

"Custom-made opponents. Buy two and get one free!" chimed Glalie.

**WE ONLY WANT TRAINERS WHO WON THEIR MATCH TO COME! I REPEAT…."**

**Misty stopped listening since this wasn't for her; she lost her first match she thought with disappointment. Entering the hall, she even wondered what she was still doing here, but what's the point of asking if you already knew the answer…**

"So I shouldn't bother asking, 'Why are we watching this tripe?'" asked Beautifly.

**On her way she met up with Ash.**

"**Hey Misty!" he greeted with a big smile**

"**Hi Ash"**

"**What's up with the face? You seem depressed…" his grin faded**

"**It's nothing really…do you know if Richie won his match I forgot to go see by myself…"**

**Ash was somehow glad that she forgot to see Richie's battle but in a way he knew that either Richie or Gary was responsible for her face.**

"Definitely Gary," said Pikachu.

"**Yeah he beat Tracy's Scyther with his Charmeleon, Tracy stood no chance."**

"**Oh, and are you heading to the meeting?"**

"**Yeah, do you want to come with me?" he offered**

"**Well I cant because I lost…"**

**Ash bit his lips and cursed himself to have forgot this detail**

"Dense as steel," said Psyduck.

"Hey!" cried Steelix.

"**Then come to my match! It'll be awesome! I'll beat my opponent, don't worry!"**

"**If you end up against Agatha im not quite sure you can win…" she chuckled at Ash's overconfidence.**

"**I'll win for you, you'll see!" he promised**

**Misty didn't answer, taken by surprise but oddly she was glad when she heard this; a wave of happiness had flown through her body and feelings she thought forgotten have appeared. More confused than before, she forced a smile.**

"**Misty" started Ash "I have something important to tell you"**

"**What is it Ash?" said Misty fear in her tone**

"_**Please don't say it, please don't say it" **_**she begged more to herself than to Ash**

"IT!" all the Pokemon yelled.

"**I've wanted to tell you this in a long time…but couldn't bring the courage to do it. **

"The courage kept canceling on me," said Torkoal. "I never got the hint."

**I think I-I I think thatIloveyou!" he said the last words real fast afraid to hear them himself**

"**No you can't say that!" she cried but somehow another voice was echoing hers**

**They turned around to see May…**

"**May what are you doing here!" exclaim Ash but he immediately shut up when he saw the tears falling from May's desperate Ash **

"MMMRMMMFFFMM!" whined Squirtle.

"Why is there a bound and gagged Squirtle among us?" asked Gyarados.

"He wanted to become a Beautifly and convinced me to cocoon him," Beautifly said nonchalantly.

"MMMFFFMRRR!"

**he turned around confused only to see the same thing with Misty's emerald eyes**

"_**What's wrong with them?" **_**he thought**

"They saw you!" said Skitty.

"Hey!" said Pikachu.

"**Ash what have you done?" asked Misty, tears were falling freely now, sobbing she ran off leaving a stunned boy and a heartbroken girl behind her**

"**What have I done? I wonder the same thing!" he cried angrily his eyes staring at May pleading for explanations**

"**Ash, Misty loved you but you never answered her feelings and broke her heart! She moved on and it's only now that you decide to realize you love her doing the same mistake with another girl!"**

"**I-I…"**

"**SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOU BUT THERE ARE SOME LATE TRAINERS! NEXT TIME WE WILL ELIMINATE ANY LATE TRAINERS! PLEASE COME NOW WITHIN THE NEXT 10 MINUTES! LAST CHANCE"**

**Ash turns to May who was already leaving seeming to not want to hear what he had to say. Sighing he ran after her quietly, swearing that he'll clear things up with May later.**

**Now back to Misty**

**She didn't know what she was doing but her steps lead her to Gary's room.**

"Shouldn't it be _away _from Gary's room?" said Pikachu.

Marshtomp was weeping and showing Steelix a photograph of someone.

"It was such a beautiful Bleeper!" sobbed Marshtomp.

"_**What am I doing here? Gary's probably already to the meeting"**_

**Just then she heard noise from the other side of the door, it seems to be giggles.**

"Gary actually has split personality!" beamed Pikachu.

"So many good times," sighed Swellow with tears in eyes, patting the distraught Marshtomp on his back.

**Thinking it was girls searching through Gary's room while he was gone she opened the door and was surprised at what she saw.**

**Actually there were two girls massaging Gary's naked and strong chest (hopefully he had pants on) giggling. He didn't seem to bother about her presence and even greet her with a big charming smile while the others girls just glared jealously at her.**

"**Hey Misty what brings you here!" he said but thought otherwise he had noticed some dried tears on her face. He wanted to ask her what was up but she wouldn't like to talk with such an audience. He was referring to the 2 hysterical girls.**

**Misty didn't seem willing to answer.**

"**Ok girls, I think that'll do it! Come back tomorrow!"**

"**Of course Gary!" they replied in disappointed tone, not being able to stay longer**

**One exited and the other braver run in front of Gary and kissed him on the lips!**

**She then headed toward the exit giving a victorious smile to Misty who completely ignored her. She looked again toward Gary and he was smiling.**

"**Why are you smiling? Guess you like your cheerleaders more than you admit it"**

"**Nah, I'm smiling because you're sad"**

"**I see, you're some kind of freak who…" **

"Finally, someone who agrees with me!" said Pikachu.

**she said more confused than angry when Gary cut her off**

"**I meant because you're sad and you're here, your steps guided you somehow to me and I appreciate a lot. Plus you're jealous of some cheerleaders" he chuckle "I guess you're dying to touch my body"**

Pikachu said nothing. He was scared that if he opened his mouth, he might throw up.

**He was showing off his bare chest, there were a 6 pack and it was fat-less, his arms were muscular and in the sorrow she was in, Misty surprised herself to wish comfort in these arms.**

"**Any come back? You know you're scaring me to be as speechless!" he approached her and also closed the door, his face was now only a few inches from her "What's wrong Misty" this time he didn't had the concern he had with sarcasm or humor.**

"**Aren't you supposed to be at the meeting?"**

"**Nope, I already know who my opponent will be no need to waste time, now answer me please"**

**A cold and heavy silence set in but Gary's patience was stronger and he waited**

"**It's Ash" she finally said giving him, she then threw herself in these arms she longed to be in and cried her eyes out.**

"**Misty…" Gary whispered, he took her and lay down on his bed trying his best to comfort her.**

**Misty was grateful she hadn't need to give more explanations and let herself cried like she never allowed herself to.**

Unnoticed by everyone else, so did Squirtle.

**Gary just watched, dropping tender kisses sometimes or comforting words, not letting her go. He tightened his grip around her and put her head close to his heart so she could hear it beat. The goal was to let her know that this time she wasn't alone, that another living creature was there and it seemed to work she somehow calm down and tired, fell asleep.**

**Gary watch her again this time in her sleep, not taking his eyes off his treasure; Misty his sleeping beauty. He got closer to her chest to hear her heart beating, hoping deep down that one day it would beat for him like his now beat for her.**

_**After the meeting back with the others**_

"**Hey Richie, wait for us!" cried May followed by a running Ash**

"It was the walking Ash's day off," said Crobat.

"**Hey May! Hey, huh, Ash!" he added somehow uncomfortable**

**He still remembers what they had said before they found the girls yesterday.**

_**Flashback**_

"_**Richie what's up with you and Misty?"**_

"_**Huh what do you mean Ash?"**_

"_**You're always staring at her with this strange look and I don't know I don't like it!"**_

"_**Is it that obvious, since even you realized it?" he smiled but it vanished when his saw the look on Ash's face "What's wrong Ash?"**_

"_**You!"**_

"_**What!"**_

"_**Yeah, how can you do this? I love Misty!"**_

"_**I-I thought that… like you guys aren't going out plus there's May…"**_

"_**What about May? I don't care it doesn't matter all I want is you stopping it"**_

_**This time Richie was hurt and angry but didn't replied, he didn't want to lose a good friend but if he had to, to get Misty, he will but first he had to make sure it was worth it.**_

_**So he shut up and then they both saw Misty and May coming back.**_

"_**Hey girls where were you? Richie and I looked everywhere for you!" said Ash**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"**Richie!" cried a May**

"_A _May?" yelled Skitty, outraged. "There's just one!"

"**Huh?"**

"**It's the fifth time already! Who are you battling?"**

"**Oh, I'm battling against Gary…"**

"**Gary?" said Ash "Hope you kick his butt!" he exclaimed**

**Richie wondered if he was saying this to cheer him or because he hated Gary's guts**

"Latter," said Pikachu sagely.

"**What about you May?" he asked**

"**Oh, I'm battling Ash"**

"**Really, you two are battling each other?"**

"**Yup, but sorry May I have to win…"**

"**Ash, you'd be wrong to think that this'll be an easy match" she said fiercely "It's getting late, I'm going to sleep I need to be in shape for tomorrow's match! Goodnight guys!" she went off**

"**Wow, she sure look ready to fight you!"**

"**Hope se won't be too disappointed when I beat her; **

"Hey!" cried Skitty.

"Yeah!" cheered Pikachu.

A sound that sounded very much like a slap cracked through the air.

**I have to win against Gary he wants to steal Misty from me!"**

"**So are you saying I'm going to lose tomorrow and that you're gonna have to save the day once again?"**

"**Well…"**

"**Hey, you're not the only one who cares about Misty but plus May cares about you!"**

"**Gary's a player and you have to agree he isn't worth her!"**

"**And are you? Am I? Stop being pretentious! You have May! She's an awesome girl and you already hurt Misty once, you had your chance"**

"**May is great but she isn't Misty, I love her but I think I love Misty more and Misty needs me! Gary's gonna hurt her!"**

"**You're wrong she doesn't need you, she did but not anymore and you only love Misty more than May because there's no serious guy around her"**

"**Shut up Richie! You're just jealous because I have more chances with Misty than you" said Ash a little ruder than he wanted but he didn't care he was angry**

"**Oh yeah? How come I kissed her? Have you? No, even Gary did!"**

**Realizing what he said, Richie immediately shut up, feeling bad**

"**You son of a…" started Ash furious and to punch Richie**

**Richie defending himself hit back, a fight started. A amount of trainers watch excited as the fight begin more intense by the minute**

"This reminds me of someone…" muttered Psyduck.

Corphish whacked his head and pointed to Steelix's two prisoners.

"**She's mine, get your dirty hands off her!"**

"**Didn't seem like it when I kissed her!"**

"**She didn't even went to your match!"**

"**Gary's name's more in her mind than yours! He's my true and only rival!"**

**Now they were both fighting heartedly, really willing to hurt each other**

"**Ash, Richie! What do you think you're doing!"**

**It was Brock, stronger he put an end to the fight.**

Brock's Pokemon began whooping.

"**What's wrong with you guys?"**

"**It's his fault" they said in unison**

"**I don't care! Go to sleep now!"**

"**Fine! Brock do you know where's Misty?"**

**Brock then understood everything and sighed**

"**No, but she's probably sleeping"**

**The 2 boys rushed out obviously toward Misty's room pushing each other.**

**Many people hided snicker afraid to get hit by the furious pair but still it was pretty funny to see two black eyes boys ran while fighting each other and screaming names**

"**I'm outta this fight" muttered Brock to himself shameful**

"Him too?" murmured Glalie.

"Reminds you of 'There's Something About Mary', doesn't it?" said Psyduck.

**Ash and Richie were running on the stairs toward Misty's room pushing each other violently. The Oak mansion has never been so agitated with these two hurricanes.**

"I must say that the authoress is ill-versed in the use of the Queen's tongue," said Gyarados.

Squirtle stopped weeping.

"**Get out of the way Richie!" yelled a pissed off Ash**

"**Get lost!" Richie shouted back**

**They finally arrived to Misty's room and opened the door, without knocking before. Surprised, they discover it was empty; Misty was no where in sight.**

"**Where is she?" wondered Ash**

"Cocomo!" said Bulbasaur.

"Key largo, Montego…" sang Ludicolo, before Bulbasaur wrapped his vines around his mouth.

Bulbasaur continued the song. "Can it Ludicolo; you're singing's bad; and your dancing blows!"

Glalie joined in. "He's right you dumb dodo; stop singing Cocomo!"

_**Later in the morning in Gary's room**_

**Gary got up and, throwing a last glance to a sleeping Misty, **

"The glance was soft and didn't hurt her much, though," said Glalie.

**he smiled before getting dressed. He was taking his pants off and just at that moment, Misty woke up.**

"**Hi Gar... Ah!" she screamed **

"The horror!" yelled Pikachu.

**before turning back with blush on her cheeks**

"**What's wrong never saw a boy in boxer before?" he said grinning widely**

"Not one as hideous as this one," said Pikachu.

**He dressed up.**

"**So are you coming to my match today?" he asked her**

"Haven't we seen enough of you for one day?" asked Pikachu.

"**Of course, who are you battling?" she replied**

"**I'm against Richie today" he said smiling to Misty's disconcerted face**

"**Well…I…I…" she started**

"**Don't worry I don't care if you're not cheering for me, just be there please" he cut her off. "Let's go eat breakfast!" he added and gave her his hand.**

**She took it and they went down for breakfast. Ash and Richie were already eating and they looked suspiciously at Gary seeing he was arriving with Misty.**

"**Good morning Misty" greeted Richie with an genuine smile**

"**Hi Richie, ready for your battle?" asked Misty, smiling as well "What happened to your eye?" she cried concerned**

"**Long story…" started Richie**

"**Hey Misty!" cut off Ash "Where were you yesterday night?" he added glaring at Richie angry and at Gary still suspicious.**

**Misty was looking embarrassed**

"**She was with me" said Gary, replying for her**

"**What!" both Richie and Ash yelled in unison, shocked**

"How could His Hideousness get a girl to come within a twelve-mile radius of him?" asked Pikachu, shell-shocked.

"**I wasn't feeling good so I went to Gary's room" half lied Misty and asked "Ash, you're hurt too, what's happened?" realizing Ash's eye**

"**They fought" said a voice.**

**They turned around, discovering it was Brock, followed by both May and Max.**

"**What?" yelled Misty, it was her turn to be shocked**

"**Yeah, Brock told me about it" said Max**

"**I heard some trainers said it was pretty hot" added May, "I wondered what they were fighting for" she said sarcastically.**

"For love or money," said Torkoal.

"More likely for money," said Glalie. "Love doesn't evoke thus much rivalry."

**Richie and Ash looked sheepish while Misty was getting more depressed since she had guessed the reason why they were fighting.**

**Realizing that, Gary immediately change the subject**

"**May I think you're battling Ash today, right?"**

**May, guessing what he was doing for Misty, played along**

"**Yeah, I'm going to kick his butt!" she said looking fiercely at Ash**

"**Don't cry to me when you'll lose" Ash sighed**

A scuffle between Glalie and Beautifly ensued, which ended when Steelix tackled them.

"I cannot get a minute of peace," muttered Steelix, reclining in his heavily cushioned chair and throwing excessively buttered popcorn into his mouth while Sceptile and Charizard squirmed.

"**She can beat you, Ash" Richie said taking May's defense**

**Ash just glared menacingly**

**Gary saw that.**

"**Hey Ashy-boy, if glare could kill, poor Richie will already be dead" he said chuckling**

"If glares could kill…" sighed Pikachu.

"If only," snarled Skitty, glaring at the electric mouse.

"**Yeah and you'll be dead for a long time too" he replied more aggressive**

"**What's your problem, Ketchum?" Gary said not laughing anymore**

"**It's you! You slept with Misty pervert!" he yelled**

"**Misty, aren't you just a little bit too young for that?" asked Brock "Even I didn't do it"**

"**I don't think you're be doing it any soon" added May, amused**

"**We didn't do anything" said Gary**

"**Yeah, right! How many girls did you abused?" angrily replied Ash**

**A voice interrupted them:**

"**TODAY'S MATCHES WILL BE BEGINNING SOON, THE FIRST MATCH IS GARY OAK VS. Mr. RICHIE (what's his last name?). PLEASE BE READY I WHITIN THE TEN NEXT MINUTES I REPEAT BE READY WITHIN THE NEXT 10 MINUTE IF NOT YOU MAY BE DISQUALIFIED"**

"Hasn't the authoress heard of punctuation?" queried Gyarados, to Squirtle's immense delight.

"Not another one…" groaned Donphan.

"**Well, I'm not saying good luck to any of you, I'm just glad that one of you will be gone" said bitterly Ash before exiting, pushing Gary aside rudely.**

"**Wish me good luck" said Gary to Misty, Ignoring Ash's behavior**

**Misty looked playfully at Gary**

"**I thought you didn't need this kind of stuff"**

**Gary looked at her, amused, before answering:**

"**Well then kiss me good luck, every guy would like that" he grinned**

**Misty just giggled and gave a quick kiss on his cheek under his surprised eyes.**

"**Hey I want one too!" said Richie childishly**

**Misty also laughed at that and gave him a little peck too before turning to May**

"**Do you want to May?"**

"**I think I'll pass" they all laughed.**

**Gary and Richie exited the room to go get ready for the match**

"**Brock, I want to show you something!" said Max "Come with me!"**

**They quitted the room, leaving, unconsciously, May and Misty alone.**

"**We should go see the match, don't you think?" Misty offered, but stopped when she saw May's sad face**

"**What's wrong May?"**

"**Misty, were you in Gary's room because of Ash?"**

"**Huh, I didn't go there intentionally" she replied, embarrassed**

"**I see…You and Gary got closer, right?"**

"**Yeah but I couldn't say the same about you and Ash. What happened between you guys?"**

"**He's so obsessed about you that he completely forgets about me"**

"**I'm really sorry for everything I'm putting you trough" she sincerely said.**

"**It's ok Misty, it's not your fault. Could you do me a favor?"**

"**Yeah May, whatever you want" reassure Misty.**

"**Give Ash a chance, he really loves you. Don't worry about me. Remember you said you'll do whatever I want and I think Ash deserve a chance"**

"**I thought you loved him" said a confused Misty**

"**Yes, that's why I'm doing this… anyway let's go see Richie and Gary's battle"**

**They arrived at the match just in time when both Gary and Richie when releasing their pokemon. A pikachu and a Scyther appeared, looking determined at each other.**

"Go Sparky, go Sparky!" yelled Pikachu, dancing about. He stopped when Skitty slapped him again.

"What did I do this time?" said Pikachu, astonished.

"I just don't like you," sighed Skitty, settling down again.

"**Sparky, thunderbolt!" started Richie**

**Scyther flinched at the attack while Richie and Sparky cheered**

"**Sparky, now use quick attack"**

**It hit scyther again.**

**The audience was wondering what Gary was doing; he seemed to be looking for someone and didn't pay too much attention on the match. That was kind of insulting Richie, and he was getting pissed until he heard this:**

"**Good job Sparky!" cheered Misty**

**Richie looked at her, nicely and Gary took his chance, now that he had found what- or who- he was looking for. Satisfied he really started the battle.**

"**Double kick!" he ordered to Scyther**

**Sparky was over confident with his two last attacks so he was too surprised to dodge the attack and fell on the ground.**

"**C'mon Sparky, get up I know you can do it!" Richie encouraged his pokemon**

**Gary knew what that he had a chance to quickly end the combat right now.**

"**Go Scyther, slash!"**

**Sparky was just getting up when the attack was launched. It was a critical hit. The battle seemed to be over.**

"**Sparky you can do it pal! C'mon don't give up on me yet" pleaded Richie really willing to win this combat and also a chance to be with Misty. The other trainers were looking at him with some pity at his determination although the math was over. **

"Math was over and the Geography teacher was already entering class," said Donphan.

**However Richie's pikachu surprised everyone by getting up on his feet again!**

"**Way to go Sparky!" yelled happily the brown haired guy**

**If everyone was impressed just by Sparky getting up, their jaw dropped when they saw**

**Richie order a thunder attack and Sparky doing it with so much power that Scyther couldn't possibly dodge it. What was about to be an awesome comeback turned out to be a useless attack; Gary had more trick off his sleeve. He didn't doubt about Sparky getting back up again after his attack. He knew that Richie and his pokemon shared a great bond and that Sparky would give anything he has to please his trainer. So while Richie and everyone else attention was on Sparky, he had order, discretely, his pokemon to use double team followed by fly. So the thunder attack only hit an illusion and on Gary's turn to attack Scyther, coming from nowhere, flied down on Sparky at full speed. Sparky didn't stand a chance. He was knocked a few feet further and had fainted, Gary had won. The cloud cheered loudly for the, not surprising, remarkable match. After all both Richie and Gary were well known as great pokemon trainer in Kanto, Ash too.**

"**Sparky return!"**

**Richie, with his pokeball shot a red laser beam at Sparky and it vanished**

"**Good job, pal!" he said looking at the pokeball**

**Gary walked toward Richie**

"**Great battle, Richie"**

"**Yeah, I guess Misty gave you more luck than to me. I wanted to win for her but I gotta admit your determination was bigger. I guess you deserve Misty more than me" he smiled sadly to him. "Take care of her"**

"**Thanks, I will" Gary promised to Richie and added "But I don't agree; I think you'd have made a great boyfriend."**

"**Thanks, you just need to make Misty realize that you're way better than Ash and make Ash realize that he already got May. In my case, I'll be leaving tonight. Good luck in the tournament" Richie winked to Gary shaking hands.**

**Gary was about to say something when May and Misty appeared**

"**Good match!" said May "It was awesome!"**

"**Yeah! You guys were fantastic!" agreed Misty**

"**Thank you" both guys said smiling**

"**Let's go eat dinner before May's match" proposed Richie**

"Dinner in the afternoon," said Crobat. "An interesting concept."

**They left to take dinner in the cafeteria that the Pr. Oak had momentary installed because the trainers were putting to much mess in the grand hall. So they went to a table and during the meal, they started another conversation:**

"**So Richie, where are you leaving?" asked Gary**

"**What, you're leaving Richie!" exclaimed Misty**

"**Yeah, I got plenty other stuff to do plus I better train harder if I want to beat Gary one day" he said grinning widely to Gary, the two of them had gotten closer.**

"**Keep on dreaming pal!" replied the well known Oak and they both chuckled**

"**Well, Richie it was nice meeting you. When are you leaving?" said May after everyone stopped to laugh.**

"**Tonight, so don't worry I'll see your match and cheer for you" he winked to her**

"**Are you ready for your battle, May?" Gary asked "I got an advice for you, you should use Combuzken because I'm sure that Ash will use his Grovyle; He loves it plus his intention, as I see them, are to do a quick battle"**

"**Thank you Gary, I'll think about it"**

_**Meanwhile**_

**Ash was training with Brock, Max and Tracy.**

"**Ash, you shouldn't train this much. You need to rest a bit!"**

"**Yeah, Brock's right" said Max worried about Ash behavior**

"**Not now! Tracy, let's continue the battle!"**

"**Fine Ash but be careful"**

"**Ash, why are you doing all this?"**

"**I have to show Gary what I'm made of so I have to win tomorrow. The little punk think he can steal Misty away from me I'll show him!"**

"**Ash you shouldn't be so confident about your match today. I saw May, she's training very hard too" said Max**

"**It doesn't matter, I have to beat her and I also have to beat Gary if I want to win Misty's heart"**

"_**Ash isn't on his normal state, I guess all this competition really got to him hope he'll realize what he is doing before he hurt someone, especially May…"**_** Brock thought to himself**

Pikachu was hiding under his seat. Nobody had said anything in a while, especially him, but whenever someone talked about hurting May, Skitty slapped him. Better to be safe than red-cheeked.

**It was now the moment everybody had waited for; Ash's and May's battle. The two of them were now facing each other.**

"**Sorry May I really have to win"**

"**Don't worry Ash I understand, but don't think it'll be easy" she said with as much determination as him**

**The audience was excited, as always, Misty, Richie and Gary watching in the center while Brock, Tracey and Max were sitting a little more to the right.**

"**Go May, you can do it!" cheered Misty**

"YAH!" agreed Skitty and Beautifly.

**May smiled to her and threw her pokeball first and Combusken came out.**

**Gary frowned, yes he had told her to choose him but he hadn't thought she would throw her pokeball first. Now Ash could change his mind.**

"_**Sorry Gary, I'm not going to cheat with any advantage type, that'll be too easy"**_** May thought**

"That's just like May," sighed Beautifly.

"So honest and fair," said Skitty dreamily.

**Ash looked a bit hesitant, Gary must have been right, Ash wanted to use Grovyle but now that May had chosen her pokemon, he released Swellow instead.**

"HAH! That fire type doesn't stand a chance!" laughed Swellow.

A sharp crack echoed around the theater.

"Welcome to the club," muttered Pikachu from under his seat.

**The battle could finally begin.**

"**Combusken fire spin!" started May**

"**Swellow dodge"**

**And it dodged the attack only to be hit by a Tackle**

"**What the…?"**

"**Sorry Ash, I've taught Combusken a lot of combination attack I just need to make sign so he can use them"**

"**You won't win just with that, Swellow use gust"**

"**Combusken, flamethrower!"**

**They were some kind of tornado of wing and fire but finally the the fire took over and Swellow got burned. It fell on the ground.**

"Impractical," said Swellow, but not too loudly. Skitty's Tail Whips weren't exactly spa treatments.

"**Get up Swellow"**

**It did and looked furiously at Combusken**

"**What's the matter Ash? Thought the match was going to be already over by now?"**

"**Nonsense, now Swellow use Quick attack!"**

"**Prepare to do as in the practices!"**

**Swellow was charging toward Combusken at super speed, it hit Combusken really hard but as it was falling Combusken put its hands on the ground and counter the attack with a great back flip and direct kick that throw Swellow in the air, he then quickly and with a prefect timing throw a flamethrower in Swellow direction. Sewllow **

"Hey! Spell my name correctly!" said Swellow.

WHAP!

"What did I do this time?" yelled the irate bird, flying up and out of Skitty's reach.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I swung the moment you said something and by the time I realized it wasn't insulting it was too late to pull back!"

**couldn't dodge **

"Eerie," said Swellow, still hovering well above the seats.

**and was hit again by fired and its burn hurt him.**

**The audience cheered for such a counter attack**

**Ash was dumbfound, where did she learned that? He thought**

"**Misty showed me a lot of things, Ash and she told me to train more if I wanted to master those moves correctly so I did! Impressed? I was too she's really good with fire type maybe it's because she battled a lot of them" said like if she had read his thoughts**

**Ash gritted his teeth.**

"**Wow I can't believe how good May is now! Ash may lose this match it's looking really bad for him" said Brock in the audience**

"**Yeah, I can't actually believe it but May's beating Ash"**

"Who said that?" Skitty yelled, looking around, tail at the ready.

"It was someone from the movie!" said Pikachu hurriedly.

**Ash, like he always do in critics situation in the show, turned his cap.**

"**Fine May, I was reserving those moves for Gary's fire type pokemon but too bad guess I'll have to think of a new strategy, Swellow Razor Wind followed by Body Slam!"**

"**Ash, I know that they're strong attack and that you've never done them before but razor wind takes time, Combusken use Tackle!"**

**Combusken did the attack but at its surprise he fell on the ground; it was an illusion; it had used double team.**

"**Sorry like you see I also did combination, Swellow Razor Wind now!"**

"YAH!" roared Swellow, now above Skitty's slapping. "I AM UNTOUCHABLE!" He smirked down at the infuriated Skitty. "Both here and in the movie…"

**The attack was really strong and it had an advantage type on Combusken fighting type.**

**It was going to fall down, several feet further, but didn't even have the time since Swellow charge him with Body Slam"**

"**Combusken get up!"**

**Combusken with difficulty got up**

"**Now Swellow finish him off, use Wing attack!"**

**Everyone knew that if the attack hit, the match was going to be over due to Ash's advantage type.**

"**Combusken, use Slash then Fire Kick!"**

"Blaze Kick," Torkoal corrected with a groan.

**Combusken claws shined and it split the attack in two, dodging it and doing a 360 he charged a max power attack and hit Swellow hard.**

**The audience cheered such a cool combination.**

"**Maybe it's because she's a coordinator that she does such great combination?" said Tracey amazed**

"**Yeah" said Brock and Max with their jaw dropped**

"**Go May, Great job!" Misty was the only one not surprised**

**May smiled**

"_**The combinations Misty showed are working they're really great! Now, Ash has no choice to battle me seriously if he wants a chance to win!"**_

**Ash's expression was unreadable, he turned his cap, which mysteriously was turned back to normal before (never realized that in the show?), and cried;**

"**OK Swellow, we have no choice but to use that new move I showed you for Gary's battle!"**

**Swellow nodded and flew higher in the air, he then picked down at a really high speed the attack seemed to be Steel Wing as his wings was silvered.**

"**Combusken flamethrower" ordered May knowing the attack quite well**

**Combusken throw the attack but at the last minute Swellow put his razor wing in the ground making some kind of earth attack. There were dirt that protected Swellow from the attack and it hit directly Combusken being both an air and earth attack it was super effective. Combusken fainted.**

"WHOOOOO…!" Swellow began, but was cut off when Skitty used Assist. Blaziken's Overheat shot directly at the unexpected bird, who was fried and done in under thirty seconds.

"Hoo," breathed Swellow, ash emerging from his beak. He fell down hard into his seat.

**Everybody was dumbfound, no expected such a comeback, even Tracey, Brock and Max who had helped Ash training didn't know that attack. After a moment of perplexity the crownd cheered loudly!**

"'Crownd'?" asked Beautifly.

"She must mean the 'crownd' room from before, the one whose coronation Ash, May and Brock missed," explained Crobat.

"I didn't know the tournament would attract royalty!" said Glalie, feigning astonishment.

"**Great job, Swellow you now perfectly master this move"**

**May, saddened, by the defeat recall her pokemon she was leaving when a hand held her.**

"**Amazing match, May, I'm really impressed, I had to use my strongest attack against you" he smiled to her**

"**Told ya!" May smiled back**

**They shook hands and the match officially ends with Ash as winner.**

**Later in the afternoon, after the May's match, Misty was walking in the garden alone. Gary and May went watching the last round match and help a bit Gary in his training since Ash had become a tough opponent.**

"**Hey Misty!" a voice cried**

"It was not a person, but a voice," said Donphan.

**She turned around meeting Ash.**

"**H Ash, great match by the way"**

"Not to mention the matchbox!" piped Psyduck.

"Lame," Donphan told Psyduck flatly.

"**Thanks, May really surprised me, she said you helped her training, didn't know you were this good with fire type"**

"**I'm as good with them as with water, I even used to raised some"**

"Utter fabrication," said Gyarados.

"**Why did you stop?"**

"**I had too, the cerulean Gym only use water pokemon"**

"**Oh, I'm sorry"**

"**It's ok, I had fun helping May, I really love fire type as much as water, both of them are like my personality" she said daydreaming**

"**I don't understand…"**

"**Well you see water can be calm as it can be devastating like when we were o the St.-Ann, remember?"**

"**Yeah…and fire you're unpredictable and fierce, sometimes harmless others dangerous is it that?" he grinned knowing it only to well**

"**Yeah!" replied Misty surprised "You matured a lot Ash"**

"**There's a lot about me you don't know, Misty I won today's match for you"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**And I'll win tomorrow's for you as well! I'll beat Gary and showed I'm better than him"**

**Misty thinking about the promise she made to May only smiled surprising Ash**

"**Well good luck Ash"**

"**Thanks, do I have a chance with you Mist?"**

**Misty heart pounded louder at this old nickname bringing a lot of memories back**

"**Yeah…"**

"**So if I beat Gary, proving that I love you more, you'd go out with me?"**

"**I guess but the other way around is possible"**

"**Ok so it's a fight to know who loves you the most and to know that the one who wins the tournament or get the farther will win right?"**

"**Yeah…"**

**Ash smiled**

"**Why are you smiling about?"**

"**I have no doubt about my feelings for you, I'm sure I can win!" he grinned**

**Misty smiled too, that was very sweet she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.**

**Ash blushed really hard and was shocked**

"**Wow Misty, that was great! I'll continue to never wash this cheek again!"**

**Misty burst out laughing.**

"**Yew! Ash do you think you'll get more of them by saying that?" she was still laughing**

"Perhaps if the kisser and kissee are Muks," said Psyduck.

**Ash joined in too and they laugh for awhile, happy together.**

**Not too far from them was Richie.**

"_**Guess I can go now, she'll be all right with anyone of them. I'll ask Pr. Oak to register to match for me, Bye Misty" **_**he thoughtbefore taking his stuff and leaving.**

**During the evening, Pr. Oak organized a meeting where anyone could come, even losers.**

"So that his grandson could attend," chimed Pikachu, still under his seat.

"**Where's Richie?" Misty thought out loud**

"**Oh, yeah he left" replied Tracey**

"**He didn't even say goodbye"**

"**I think he was in a hurry, anyways he told me to gave you that" Tracey handed a envelope to Misty "He also told me to tell you to read it after Ash's and Gary's match"**

"**We don't even know if they're battling against each other in the final round…"**

"**Well, they do we were there at the random selection and it's Gary against Ash and Agatha against someone named John I think. Anyway you'll soon find out"**

**Just at that moment Pr. Oak started to talk;**

"**Hi Trainers, the final round will begin tomorrow and the final will be in the evening, the first match tomorrow is Ash Ketchum against Gary Oak and the winner will challenge the winner of John T.'s and Agatha's match. All these matched were so exciting that I decided to give a prize to the winner. Not only I'll reward him of 500 pokedollars but he'll have my new invention too, it's the upgrade of a pokedex handier and much more I-tech worth at least 1200 pokedollars. The winner will also be the first one experiencing it. Anyways the matches will start in the afternoon after lunch. If you have any questions go ask the referees for more details, thanks for listening"**

**Everyone cheered after the professor talk and was more excited than ever after the announcement.**

"**Gramps worked a lot on that project; it's going to be one heck of a machine!"**

"**Yeah and I'll have it!" exclaimed Ash excited like everyone**

"**Not so sure about it Ashy-boy"**

"**Well we'll see tomorrow about that!"**

"We most certainly will," said Beautifly. "I've had enough for now."

Everyone began to get up and leave. Steelix was doing so too. While doing so, his unintentionally slacked his grip on Charizard and Sceptile. Seizing their chance, the two leapt out of Steelix's coils. They instantaneously launched two devastating attacks at each other, which promptly caused an explosion in addition to knocking out Beautifly.

The two duelers then leapt into the living room and resumed their battle, followed by a swearing Steelix.

But the worst was yet to come. As the smoke in the theater cleared, Squirtle could be _walking _and picking bits of charred String Shot off of himself.

"Hey, guys, guess what!" he said excitedly. "Their attacks freed me!"

Marshtomp's lower lip trembled. He looked, with horror, at the smiling Squirtle, and then at the unconscious Beautifly, and dropped to his knees. Raising his head and arms heavenward, he let out one long wail.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" **

**A/N: Whew! That was even longer than the last one!**

**To CEM: The idea you gave me was useful, but instead of Psyduck, I decided to make Gyarados cultured and intellectual. And UPDATE! And look at the latter part of my note to Orange Sora.**

**To Orange Sora: Meowth on the way in chapter 7! In addition to him, May's Eevee will make an appearance (but she will have changed somewhat…) as will a 'special' guest. Swiftstream, you know what I'm talking about. **

**To Alexis R pokegirl: UPDATE!**

**To Swiftstream: UPDATE! And look at the latter part of my note to Orange Sora. **

**Also, you may have noticed that I parodied certain movie titles. So I am now announcing a contest: Anyone who comes up with the best movie-title-spoof involving Pokemon, like I did, will get the first chapters of my next two stories, 'The Rocket Identity' and 'A Twisted Trainer Tale'! **

**So go on. Review. You just might win! **


	7. Love Triangles P5

**A/N: I kind of have a fever and so I have been allowed to write some stuff. Otherwise I'd be working on my Commercial Applications Project…**

**Tip for better Battle Writing: Do NOT read episode guides of the Johto League battles except for Ash v/s Gary. The rest of the battles are outdated and more or less fog your brain up. **

**Replies:**

**luhan: Thanks for the fav. Read on and enjoy!**

**Jarkes: Sorry about that. In this edition, Azurill will say stuff and Psyduck will say more than before. **

**Alexis R pokegirl: You won! Congrats! Hope you like the chapter. Could you review 'Twisted…' since it's up now?**

**PikaJedi555: Psyduck rocks? If you say so…**

**Swiftstream: Yeah, you know who the special guest is!! Just read your earlier review for chapter 5. Oh, I also have a special surprise for you. Just read today's short…**

**Orange Sora: This for you, babe! Enter, Meowth! PS: Art thou a guy or a gal? **

**Max the Vampire Kleptomaniac: Thanks for the review. And maybe Sceptile, Charizard or Steelix, with their burning pride might try to silence Gyarados… who knows?**

**CuddleyEeveeM: I don't think that I'll be showing any of Dawn's Pokemon. Remember, at the start of the fic I mentioned that this story takes place after the Battle Frontier saga ends, which means that Ash hasn't gotten to Sinnoh and bumped into Dawn yet. I may change that later… but for now, no Dawn. **

**Also, I noticed that nobody had noticed Bulbasaur and Glalie's duet in the middle of the movie in chapter 6. If you go back to see what I'm talking about, keep in mind the scathing words are sung to the tune of 'Cocomo' by the Beach Boys. Ludicolo says the first two words of the first line, then Bulbasaur shuts him up and finishes the line. Semicolons indicate new lines. **

**And all MST3002 fans: Read and review my spin-off Pokemon fic, 'A Twisted Trainer Tale!' while waiting for the next MST3002 update! Keep in mind I'll be updating the two stories alternately. After this chapter is posted, I will post up chapter 2 of 'Twisted…', then chapter 8 of MST3002… and so on. **

**Notes to the following authors:**

**Erikku-kun**

**LunarKnightBrandon**

**May and Dawn are the best**

**Feng Yue **

**Nightdragon0**

**verystrangest **

**and all those who have read but not reviewed this fic, I would like to ask you to kindly review this fic if you hate it or like it. A few words of encouragement can go a long way. Look at CuddleyEeveeM: She submitted two very good ideas in her reviews, without which I might have gotten writer's block by now. **

**Just simply write any of the following words in reviews your reviews: 'Like', 'Love', 'Bad', 'Hate', 'You deserve to be burnt alive with your stories' or 'What are you still doing on Fanfiction? Write a book!'**

**Believe me, if I get a larger number of reviews, I update in a much shorter amount of time and review your fics too. **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Story:-**

Charizard and Sceptile glared at each other from across opposite ends of the room. The rest of the Pokemon lined the sides of the room, waiting anxiously for the confrontation to begin; or in Gyarados and Squirtle's case, discussing the symbolism in the downfall of Trogander in Julio Claypool's _Verddanniaa_.

Steelix had earlier caught up with the two egoists and devised a solution to their incessant battling. The two of them would stand at opposite ends of the room and attack each other simultaneously with the same attack. After a lot of argument and discussion about Same-Type Attack Bonuses, Steelix finally decided on a single, common, non-STAB-empowered attack: Dragonbreath.

**A/N: Yes, Sceptile can learn Dragonbreath through breeding.**

Sceptile and Charizard inhaled deeply in tandem. On a signal from Steelix, both Pokemon unleashed their raging streams of green flame. The attacks collided in the middle of the room.

This continued for roughly fifteen minutes — it was hard to tell when Gyarados constantly disagreed with Squirtle on whether the cannons attacking the fort were symbolic of the advent of modernization. The flames embroiled and swirled in the middle of the room, with either Pokemon simply refusing to give way to the other.

At last, after twenty minutes had elapsed, and after Psyduck, with his biggest headache yet had knocked out Gyarados and Squirtle with Confusion, Charizard's attack began to fail. Sceptile's Dragonbreath advanced further and further till finally, Charizard was scorched and had received a taste of its own medicine. The mighty beast of fire crumpled like wet toilet paper.

"Sceptile is the winner of the duel!" roared Steelix.

The new king of the jungle slowly walked forward, feeling dazed, unsure if that had really happened — if he'd actually managed to overcome Charizard. He walked forward and across the room, standing over his fallen adversary.

Charizard looked up, breathing hard. Sceptile tilted backwards slightly, unsure as to what Charizard would do.

Charizard sighed. "You beat me fair and square. You are pretty tough, given that I wasn't able to knock you out earlier, even with a double type advantage." He smiled slowly, a genuine smile this time. "I suppose I deserved to be knocked down a peg. Care to give me a hand?" he asked, extended his arm. Sceptile took Charizard's hand and hoisted him up. The two grinned, then embraced tightly.

This rather sentimental and, quite frankly, nauseating moment was interrupted when a Water Gun smashed into the pair. The two Pokemon jumped apart, attempted to shake themselves dry before looking around for the culprit. They found it in the form of a happy, bouncing Azurill.

"Sowwy," trilled the baby Pokemon, before pouting cutely. "I do not like dwama, oo know."

Sceptile and Charizard looked at each other, sopping wet. They closed their eyes, tilted their heads back and laughed. While they did so, everyone sighed in relief while Psyduck exchanged a wink with Azurill.

"Well, glad that _that's _over," said Pikachu, slapping Steelix's side. "You actually had a pretty good idea."

Steelix grinned.

**VREET!! VREET!! VREET!! VREET!! **

"We got movie sign!" yelled the Pokemon, dashing into the theater at high speed.

**((((((((((If you don't know what** **this is** **yet, see my psychiatrist)**

Everyone had already taken their seats, when Beautifly, Munchlax and Skitty returned from the reel room.

"We found another short!" said Skitty. "A good one, this time. It has a nice, romantic melody, as well as May…" Skitty looked heavenward, with hearts in her eyes.

"In other words, a sappy love chick flick," laughed Pikachu.

The hearts in Skitty's eyes shattered, to be replaced by a furious frown. She was about to remind Pikachu of the physical anguish people suffered when they crossed her, but suddenly stopped herself.

Was it her, or did Pikachu look cute? With that smooth yellow fur, that lovely smile, that angelic voice that sent pinpricks down her spine…

Skitty shuddered. The romance must be going to her head. She sat back, squishing herself into her seat's cushions.

Pikachu suddenly stopped laughing. "Hey, how come you didn't slap me this time?"

Skitty began sweating bullets. "Eh… I'll let this one slide," she said lamely.

**Goodbye to You,**

"… my sanity!" proclaimed Pikachu. Although still a little weirded out, in a desperate attempt to seem normal, Skitty swung her tail at Pikachu, only to see him vanish as soon as her tail made contact.

"The magic of double team!" laughed Pikachu from under his seat, giving Skitty Goosebumps.

**By Swiftstream. **

"I hope the short ends swiftly," said Donphan. Upon not being slapped, he threw Skitty a quizzical look. She shrugged. "You've got armored plates," she muttered.

**It's been 3 years since May left Ash to go to the Johto Region. One day, after training for an upcoming contest with her Pokemon, her thoughts wander back to her crush, Ash. **

_**Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes**_

"As I watch this," chuckled Charizard.

_**But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by **_

The image of a raven haired boy and his Pikachu

Somebody cheered upon seeing Pikachu. The Pokemon frowned and looked about. Skitty was determinedly looking at the screen, her lips pressed closed tightly.

flashed through May's mind, making her form the slightest smile. May walks to the nearest Pokemon Center in Azalea Town, up to her room to spend the night in.

_**I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,  
**__  
__**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

May looked out of the window, gazing at the stars. Quick flashbacks of Ash and May moments are seen, before the song starts again.

_**I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right  
**__  
__**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

A short flashback of when Ash rescued May in the movie "Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea" is played, then shatters like a broken heart when the song continues.

"MAY someone pass me the barf bag?" asked Squirtle, thinking that Skitty was too wound up to do anything to him. He learned a short while after that no matter how confused Skitty might be, she always had the heart to slap him.

_**And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time**_

_**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

May stares out at the night, watching the stars shine. _I wonder…Does Ash see the same stars in Sinnoh?_

Ash is taking a nightly stroll in Hearthrome City, after a hard day's worth of training. An image of a klutzy brunette enters his mind as he sees the huge Contest Hall. Ash looks at the clear night sky, stars shining brightly. _Does May see the same stars back in Johto?_

_**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

_**And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star**_

A shooting star flashes across the sky, as May closes her eyes and wishes for something…

Ash sees the same star as he closes his eyes. "I wish…"

"I wish…I wish I could see Ash again someday…"

"I could see May again someday…"

Back in space, Jirachi looks down at May, and Ash, who were both hoping for their one and only wish to come true- to be able to see each other again and tell them how they feel about each other. Jirachi smiled slightly, then shined with all its might…

"My wish came true! It's over!" cried Sceptile. Charizard chuckled.

"You ought to have wished that the movie wouldn't start, Scep," said the fire dragon.

**A/N to Swiftstream: Surprise! I thought that since I'd be riffing the sequel to 'Goodbye to You' when you finished it, I might as well go the whole hog. **

**Please don't kill me! **

**Misty had woken up early, she had ate and she went to look for May but she either was still sleeping, which was unusual of her, or out because she wasn't answering the door. She didn't bother look for any of the 3 guys:**

**Richie had left without an "aurevoir", **

"He forgot to pick up one of the free 'aurevoirs' from the gift shop!" said Marshtomp.

**just with a letter she wasn't allowed to read before the match between Ash and Gary end and she was sure that Ash and Gary were both training for their battle. They were so determined to win and she had guess that Pr. Oak speech only made them more eager to win.**

**She had thought of seeing Tracey and Brock but last time Ash asked them to help him training so now she was alone and bored. The matches will only begin in the afternoon; she had to think of something before falling asleep bored and miss it. She was walking in the Oak mansion corridors, deep into thought,**

"Deeper and deeper into the thought she went, till she was nearly swallowed up by the infinite —"

"Ludicolo, that's even worse than Pikachu's Gary-bashing," Donphan said flatly.

**she didn't notice the person waving at her.**

"**Misty!" someone cried, that made her jump startled. **

"She quickly tried to comfort the startled jump," said Marshtomp.

**She tried to locate where the voice came from and found the unexpected presence of Delia Ketchum.**

"What's her presence doing here? It's supposed to be in the attic!" said Crobat.

"**Hi Miss Ketchup…or should I say Oak" **

"You should say 'Ketchum'," said Pikachu, enunciating the last word.

"Pikachu with ketchup…"

"Whuh?" gasped Pikachu, looking around wildly. Skitty was once more staring at the screen with lips tight shut.

**she smiled maliciously to her. She and Ash's mother had always been close, Delia was a great confident **

"Is that word supposed to be 'confidant'?" queried Gyarados.

"Who can tell in this movie?" said Beautifly.

**and was also counting on her to watch over Ash during their travels; she preferred him to have a feminine presence with him, not that Brock wasn't responsible enough but still the way he acted around pretty girls wasn't quite encouraging… Misty grinned as her comment made Delia blush.**

"**So what's going on between you and my son?"**

"**What do you mean?" said Misty confused**

"**Ash was very worried, he asked me to explain him something that happened that hurt him quite a lot, but yesterday he was very happy and only you had this effect on him before. I think that he really loves you…"**

"**Oh…"**

"**But I also learn that you and my future grandson had "something" going on…"**

"**I'm sorry but…" try to explain herself, wondering how the heck Delia knew all that**

"**No need to apologize, I consider you like a family follow your heart no need to compromise your happiness for Ash's I wouldn't want you to be sad"**

Gyarados groaned. "It seems to me that that sentence was lowered into a tank of hungry Carvanha before use."

Squirtle smirked at all the crestfallen Pokemon.

"**Thanks a lot Delia, I feel pretty bad about breaking someone's heart though…"**

**Delia smiled to her understanding**

"**You know, I once went through that, in fact it was with Ash's father…" Misty looked surprised and intrigued at Delia; Neither her or Ash were talking about him "I had to chose between 2 men" she continued not minding Misty's expression "I chose Ash's father because I knew his mother and him for a long time we were long timed friends and I didn't want to break that and I also thought that I really loved him, had a crush on him for years. I realized that he wasn't the one for me awhile after but it was too late I was already pregnant and about to marry him. I was really desperate and I explained everything to his mother, she told me that I shouldn't have followed my head but my heart and that I could still change my mind and I did. Unfortunately Ash's father took it really bad and walk away, I never saw him since. Trying to save our friendship I lost it, not only it but my chance of true happiness…"**

**Misty felt bad for Delia and she saw it so she quickly added smiling "But luckily Ash has been a gift to me! Don't worry about me, im fine and I really love Pr. Oak, just don't make the same mistake than me that would really sadden me"**

"As does this grammatically incorrigible tale," muttered Gyarados.

"**Don't worry I won't" to these words Miss Ketchum smiled**

"**Any idea of who will be the lucky one?" Delia asked her**

"**The winner of today's match, they know it and that way they'll put all their strength and will to prove me they love me more"**

"**Wish, that pokemon battles were as popular than now at my time, all this would have been a lot easier!" the two of them laughed**

**They spoke again for the rest of the morning and ate together. Neither Ash nor Gary was at sight. She didn't even see May and guessed that she was still helping Gary like the day before. **

"Traitor," said someone who was not Pikachu, but everyone thought it was him. As matter of fact, it wasn't him, but a she…

**Time passed by quickly and it was almost time for the so waited battle, Ash and Gary finally appeared to her.**

**She hadn't had time to say some words to them. Delia left her to go with Pr. Oak as her new duty of fiancé. She was alone again, that's what she thought when a hand patted her back.**

"**C'mon Misty, I saved us some seat in the first row!" it was May**

"**Hey May! Where have you been?"**

"**Helping a "friend" of yours training, anyways let's go!"**

**When they arrived the battle was about to start and the audience was already cheering, in fact Gary's cheerleaders were already cheering:**

"**Watch out everyone Gary's here**

"Look at him too long and your eyes will produce tears!" proclaimed Charizard.

"I missed you!" Pikachu hugged Charizard.

**With him with us victory's near**

**Gary, Gary he's the best**

"Of the worst!" Skitty said, hoping to get a hug to. Her wish was fulfilled, and her heart rate skyrocketed.

**Nothing more, nothing less!**

**Everybody stand clear!  
Let's shout, let's cheer!**

**Ashes to ashes, dust to dust  
hate to beat you, but he must**

**Gary, Gary he's the one!**

**Show this loser how it's done!**

**Go on and fight then win tonight! YEAH!"**

**Misty sighed again because of the noising girls while May giggle at how stupid they looked and how weak this chant was. The tension was high on the field and they hadn't released their pokemon yet but were holding their pokeball tight. Misty and May took their seat and both Ash and Gary saw them since they were at the first row.**

"**Hey Misty, watch me win for you!" said a confident Ash "I'll do everything to win!"**

**Misty was sure that Gary was going to make a comeback but instead he looked thoughtful and unsure.**

"Scared to confront Ash's powerhouses!" laughed Sceptile.

All of Ash's Pokemon exchanged high-fives. Ludicolo, Marshtomp and Psyduck held their finger and thumb in the shape of an 'L' on their foreheads.

"**C'mon Gary let's go let the one who loves Misty more win!" said Ash at Gary's expression. The audience was waiting for action and they didn't like Gary's lack of spirit. His matches were always fabulous and they were afraid that because of that this battle could be less paltating.**

"What is that misspelled world meant to be? Palpating, platting, palliating, paltering or placating?" asked Gyarados.

"You are my God," Squirtle told the Water dragon.

**Gary finally opened his mouth to announce something, he seemed sorry but sure.**

"**I know it may be hard for me to say that but I-I… Iforfeit!" he finished his sentence quickly shameful.**

"Scaredy-Skitty," laughed Pikachu. Skitty jumped at the mention of her name.

**Everyone was shocked especially May and Misty.**

"**Gary, we have trained hours for this match, you can't just give up!" screamed May**

"**Yeah, show us what you're made of" challenged Ash**

"**No, my decision is taken" he said firmly, everyone could see he wasn't doing it heartedly. It was so evident than even Ash noticed.**

"**Why?" he asked**

"I'm too scared to face you! I think I'm gonna lose like last time!" mock-wept Pikachu.

"Unless you use Pikachu," smirked Charizard.

Charizard was suddenly made aware that a force greater than both he and Sceptile existed on the spaceship: Skitty's tail…

"**For her" Gary replied**

"**I don't understand" said a still shocked, confused and angry Ash**

"**It's easy to try and win for her, we both wanted to win from the start Ash! How could we pretend that one of us won for Misty and only her? It could be for our pride or the prizes gramps added. I'm losing for her and only her, forfeiting is way harder than winning, I was looking really forward for this match and gramps' new invention is really awesome…but anyway like I said my decision's taken and my pokemon don't need to fight a battle that I want to lose, that'll be unfair to them…" he turned around and looked directly in Misty's eyes "I love you Misty Waterflower and this ain't no game"**

**The audience who had been angry, quickly calmed down what Gary had just done was taking a lot of will power; who the hell would forfeit in semi finals? **

"A coward like him, perhaps?" said Sceptile.

**They all applauded, touched by this action and also by the declaration made for someone dear to Gary's heart, even though not all of them knew who. But it was all another story for Gary's cheerleaders who were crying and screaming loudly; not only Gary had forfeit but he clearly said himself that he loved another girl (they didn't want to believe he rumors or thought that Gary was playing another girl). Ash was silent and his cap was hiding, with his shadow, his face. Gary was leaving the field when he was knocked down by a wrist.**

"Great golly badzooks! Where's this wrist's human?" asked Psyduck.

**Everyone gasped and the cheerleaders were about to have a heart attack. Gary however didn't fight back, he touched his hurt cheek and stare back at Ash. He had understood.**

"**And don't even think of making her cry or you'll get more of them" Ash said who was now holding his hand to help Gary get up, smiling.**

"**Don't worry about it Ash, it won't happen I promise I'll do everything in my power for that" Gary smiled back**

**Gary got up and Ash and he shook hands. Everybody was relieved, they didn't quite understand what happened but it was better than a fight. Only some close friends who knew all about the conflict like Brock, Tracey, Max, May, Pr. Oak and Delia understood that Ash was admitting that Gary had beat him even if the battle was a loss on his report card, he just had won more.**

"**GARY OAK IS DEFEATED, ASH KETCHUM IS THE WINNER AND WILL GO IN FINALS"**

Ash's Pokemon all cheered.

"I think I'm getting another headache," said Psyduck, massaging his temples.

Only Pikachu knew what that meant, but try as he might, he couldn't get his comrades, especially Sceptile and Charizard, to shut up.

**The crowd who had been quiet for awhile, cheered again like insane. **

"The sight of Gary drove them insane!" yelled Pikachu, forgetting all about Psyduck, whose headache worsened…

**Even though there had been no battle, something unexpected happened. **

Eerily, something unexpected did happen in the theater. In fact, several unexpected things happened.

Firstly, Psyduck's grew out of proportion. He fired a powerful Confusion right at the screen. The screen blacked out. The Psychic energy traveled through electric cable and all the lights in the theater came on, before each exploded in a shower of sparks. The energy went on to the reel room and left everything in there unharmed — except for the reel of 'Love Triangles', which was melted.

Gyarados remembered Psyduck's Confusion from before. He excused himself rather loudly, saying that he had to go to the ladies' room (even though he was male) and knocked several people over on his way out. Squirtle was knocked into the path of Psyduck's confusion. He suffered a critical hit and was knocked out. Some of the energy dissipated and struck Pikachu squarely in the head, making him feel all woozy and causing him to stumble. Due to this, Skitty — who had leaped at Pikachu, hoping to kiss him in the pandemonium — missed and landed in Gyarados' bucket of Brussels' sprouts with hummus.

The Pokemon finally cleared out of the theater, Bulbasaur carrying the weeping babies.

**(((((((((((((((((((How was my psychiatrist?)**

Two hours later, things had more or less returned to normal. The babies were sleeping. They couldn't be calmed and so Beautifly had been forced to knock them out. Crobat had given Psyduck some of his secret aspirin stash to cure him of his raging headache. Gyarados was out of the ladies room, and was glaring at everyone, showing his sharp fangs, to ensure no one would make fun of his dash from the theater. Nobody did.

Steelix, Sceptile and Charizard came out from the reel room. Smoke billowed out from the open door behind them.

"Damage report," said Sceptile. "Not much has been harmed. Most of the stuff has simply been overheated and will be up and running in about a few hours. The DVD of 'Love Triangles', however, has been melted and is beyond repair."

"Good," muttered Psyduck, making everybody flinch.

Now for the things that weren't back to normal.

Pikachu had a raging fever due to the Confusion and was barely conscious. Marshtomp was taking care of him: Regularly applying wet towels to his scalding head to cool him down. Skitty was lying next to Pikachu, looking at him sadly. After she had slapped Charizard in the theater, no one had dared to question her motives.

Squirtle didn't have a fever, but he was still out like a light. Nobody was caring for him.

Three bleeps sounded through the living room suddenly. The Pokemon all sighed and waited for twenty seconds.

Deoxys' image materialized. He was looking even more beat up that before.

"Does anyone care to comment?" said Deoxys in a menacingly silky voice.

"Squirtle thinks that you ought to stop falling into buckets full of Pineco," said Foretress promptly.

Deoxys glared at the steel type. He then growled loudly. "My latest plan to rid the earth of that Ash was foiled again! I had finally cornered him, in the dead of night. He was without his anti-Psychic type Pokemon. He was helpless before me. But then, this stupid klutzy brown-haired girl —"

"May," interrupted Beautifly.

Deoxys cocked his head and looked at her with one eye. "May," he spat, "came out of nowhere. She sent out an Eevee, begged it to evolve, and it did. It became a Dark Umbreon."

"All Umbreons are Dark, you know," smirked Steelix.

"Yes," hissed Deoxys. "Anyway, I eventually managed to knock it out with Superpower. But then _another _girl showed, an orange-haired one this time —"

"Misty," interrupted Gyarados.

"WOULD YOU DOLTS JUST SHUT UP!" yelled the irked Psychic type. "She had a Togetic with her. It knew some really potent special attacks and held me at bay till the boy and she could escape. So, I decided to abduct the stupid Umbreon and Togetic too."

The Pokemon looked around at each other, worried.

"We can't have an Umbreon on this ship!" Bulbasaur told Deoxys. "Pikachu would freak."

Deoxys grinned evilly. "How lovely. I'll be sure to tune in later. Anyway, the story isn't over." Everybody groaned.

"That was when two idiot humans and their talking Meowth attacked me with a Seviper and Cacnea. They were trying to catch me. Me, the future ruler of mankind! And that was the last straw. I knocked out the stupid Seviper and Cacnea and abducted the Meowth, Umbreon and Togetic. Story ends. I'll catch you losers later." With that, his image faded from view.

The Pokemon exchanged more worried glances. "He doesn't mean Team Rocket, does he?" asked Bulbasaur.

"Who else would be stupid enough to attack Dee-sis?" asked Sceptile.

"I'll go get Umbreon and fill her in," said Skitty, running towards the loading dock.

"I'll come with you," said Bulbasaur, dashing after her.

However, as it turned out, all three Pokemon were unconscious. Everyone decided to talk to them later.

On the other hand, those who were already unconscious on the ship were beginning to wake up.

Unnoticed by everybody else, Pikachu had woken up and had walked over to where everyone was crowded around the three unconscious new arrivals.

Donphan was the first to notice Pikachu was up and had seen Umbreon. Gasping, he grabbed Pikachu and hauled him out of sight of the Eeveelution. Donphan was quickly followed by Skitty, Psyduck, Marshtomp and Sceptile.

"Okay, Pikachu, it's fine," breathed Donphan. "We know you don't like Eevees and hate Umbreons — to say the least — but Deoxys just put her here."

"It'll be fine though," piped Skitty. "I'll tell her about you and you two will stay away from each other all the time, 'Kay?"

Pikachu frowned quizzically. "What are you guys talking about? I love Eevees, and especially love Umbreons! Especially that one over there…" a dreamy look came over Pikachu's face. "She looked so angelic and beautiful…"

Sceptile frowned. "I don't get his joke."

Marshtomp was the first one to make the connection. "Oh my God! It's Psyduck's Confusion attack!" Marshtomp whirled to face the yellow duck. "I think the compounds in his brain have been rearranged. He now loves Eevees and Umbreons as much as he used to hate them before!"

Everybody's eyes widened. Skitty gasped. Her heart shattered into a million pieces inside her body.

Meanwhile, Squirtle, surrounded by Crobat, Gyarados, Bulbasaur and Beautifly was waking up as well. He sat up and shook his head, squinting at everyone. He began talking. However, it was in a very different voice, tone and accent.

"My word," he said in a deep voice with a British accent. "Why are you folk all surrounding me? Is something the matter?"

Beautifly groaned. "Do all water types talk like this?"

Squirtle hadn't heard her. "Who are you all? And I believe that I am no longer in Stratford-upon-Avon, I'll wager on it. Where am I and why am I there? I half expect Hamlet's father to materialize before my eyes."

Crobat frowned. "Er… firstly, who are you?"

Squirtle suddenly got an arrogant look on his face. "Me? I, sirs and madams, am no other than Sir William Shakespeare, recently knighted bard." He stood up and bowed courteously.

"He's lost it," said Bulbasaur flatly.

Gyarados suddenly realized the same thing which Marshtomp had. His Confusion had had an adverse effect on Squirtle's mind. Squirtle now thought he was the human William Shakespeare. Due to some bogus about the cerebral cortex that nobody understood when Gyarados explained, Squirtle perceived all Pokemon as humans.

Word soon spread about both Squirtle and Pikachu. Soon, all the conscious Pokemon on board were looking on as Squirtle and Pikachu stood face to face.

"Could you move? I want to see the Umbreon," said Pikachu, trying to look past Squirtle.

"I beg your pardon?" Squirtle said.

Psyduck looked on with horror. "_What have I done?_"

**A/N: HAH! CLIFFIE!!**

**The Charizard v/s Sceptile thing got over, so I needed something new to spice things up aboard the spaceship. Prepare to witness the spaceship transform into the ultimate soap opera!**

**Now, if you like the story, and want me to update on Sunday, gimme reviews! The button's right there. Go on, click it. **

**Review 'Twisted Trainer Tale' as well, please. **

**Stay tuned for the wackiest antics yet on the next episode of… Mystery Science Theater 3002!!**


	8. The Annoying Jolteon

**A/N: Fever all gone! So I'm updating. **

**Orange Sora: I know that Meowth didn't say anything last time, so now he has dialogue! And review.**

**Luhan: Thanks, I'm keeping it up all right!**

**Jarkes: Skitty now loves Pikachu, Pikachu now loves Eevees and Umbreons and Squirtle thinks he is Shakespeare. Love triangles didn't finish. I melted it before the end because I don't like egoshipping. If you want to know what the ending is, look up 'Love Triangles' by Michelicious and read the last chapter. I've read you everything else. **

**Max the Vampire Kleptomaniac: Well, Psyduck does have some Psychic abilities, now, doesn't he?**

**Nightdragon0: You're right about the crowding thing. It's getting pretty hard to riff stuff like this. However, I'll have you know that when movie 3 plays, there will be a lot less Pokemon than before and those left will be smaller than before… I've said too much. I'll think about involving Sceptile and Charizard's love interests somehow. Would you mind if I featured your Charizard one-shot here?**

**PikaJedi555: I suppose so… I was never very good at writing Meowth. Team Rocket are my least favorite characters: I feel they're just a bunch of incompetent jokers who should have been fired 27574357427587575876 millenniums ago. Strangely, I like the rivals (Gary, Paul, Tyson, Drew, etc.) the most. **

**Alexis R pokegirl: Yeah, I think Marisol found out about your suggestion. Anyway, since I have some trouble finding riffable stuff I'm going to have to take your suggestion, so thanks. What happened with 'Goodbye to You' was accidental.**

**CuddleyEeveeM: Read above and accept my apologies. And no, I meant to write Steelix, not Sceptile. Steely was the moderator. **

**Ri2: Well, this is a real life love triangle. And yeah, 'Love Triangles' was pretty y. **

**AnimeDutchess: Soon enough? **

**Swiftstream: I **_**am **_**going to make a second love triangle! How'd you know that? And Azurill can't speak French. That was cute-baby-talk. **

**Josh: You left a pretty confusing review. If you hate MST3002 so much, you'll definitely hate 'Twisted Trainer Tale'. Why don't you read that and drop in a few scathing words there too? (Hint, hint, nudge, nudge). **

**PS. That crack about killing me was way out of line, man! I was watching **_**Scream**_

**IMACRAZYWRITER: Thanks for the fav and reviews! Read on and enjoy. **

**My author's notes are getting to be rather long, aren't they? **

**I once more entreat all readers to leave a word of appreciation/depreciation both here and for 'Twisted…' Any feedback would be much appreciated. **

**Announcement: How many times is the word 'Jolteon' used in this chapter? The first to answer correctly will get a surprise reward! **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Story:-**

Umbreon was the first to wake up of the three new arrivals. She cried for a short time and seemed upset even after she stopped. Pikachu ran to hug and comfort her but Donphan tripped him so that he fell forward, flat on his face and knocked himself out. Bulbasaur put him next to the snoozing Togetic and snoring Meowth.

Skitty and Beautifly had taken Umbreon aside and were speaking to her in a low voice.

Umbreon sighed heavily. Her eyes were still a little moist. "I suppose I'll get used to it, especially since you guys are here." She smiled and looked around. "Where's Munchlax?"

"Eating popcorn," said Skitty with a smile. Umbreon sighed, this time in exasperation.

Something yellow suddenly caught the Umbreon's eye. Umbreon gasped. "Hey, is that that Ash boy's Pikachu?"

"Yes," said Skitty suspiciously. "Why?"

Umbreon actually giggled. "Well, um, I don't know how to tell you guys this…" She began grinning. "I never really got to speak to him when we were traveling together in Kanto, but I sort of had a crush on him. He's so strong and mature and, well, cuddly!"

Skitty was having an embolism. Pikachu loved Umbreon as much he used to hate them — and that was a LOT. Now Umbreon liked him too? _Well_, she thought morosely, _it's just as well. If they get together she'll be more comforted on this ship… Plus I can't really stop my friend from being happy… even at the cost my love… why am I so darn noble?_

Skitty was surprised when Beautifly shook her head at Umbreon. "You really couldn't have chosen a worse Pokemon to have a crush on."

"What?" asked the Dark type.

"Pikachu hates Umbreons!" said Beautifly. "Back in the old days an Eevee belonging to his trainer's arch-rival beat him up. It went on to evolve into an Umbreon. Now, Pikachu hates all Eeveelutions, but despise Umbreons the most." Beautifly went on to tell Umbreon about 'The Tragic Tale: The monstrous Arceus' and how intense Pikachu's Eevee-bashing had been.

Umbreon was shocked. "Well, I'll be!" She turned around and walked away, visibly fuming.

Skitty turned to Beautifly, dumbstruck. "What was that all about?" she asked. A horrible thought occurred to her. She said cautiously, "Wait, don't tell me you have the hots for him too?"

"Of course I don't, you dumb cat!" yelled Beautifly, subsequently being shushed by Skitty. Beautifly continued in a low voice, "Even if the others around here are too self-centered to notice, I'm your best friend and I know that you've recently developed feelings for that bug zapper. I can't for the love of me figure out why, but I'm not going to stand here and let you foolishly kick away your chances with him."

Skitty smiled warmly. "Thanks a ton."

"No problem," said Beautifly. "Now, I have a plan to make sure Umbreon's impression of Pikachu remains the same."

"Wait a minute," said Skitty. "What about Umbreon?"

"I never liked her," said Beautifly matter-of-factly.

The two began whispering, just as Pikachu, Togetic and Meowth began coming to.

Pikachu was the first to wake up. Temporarily forgetting Umbreon he reacquainted himself by giving Togetic a big bear hug.

"You're doing well," said Pikachu, stepping back. "No longer helpless, I see."

"I was never helpless. You guys just thought I was because I was small," smiled Togetic.

"Oy," said a voice. "I just gotta headache bigger than oil of Indigo!"

"And Meowth," said Togetic, as both he and Pikachu turned towards the cat Pokemon. He was still lying on the floor, clutching his head.

"Still with Team Rocket?" asked Togetic.

"Membershiply, yes," said Meowth, climbing up slowly. "Phsycoilly, nah. Anyone got any ashpirin?"

"No," chimed Psyduck and Crobat.

"But we do have a dictionary," said Bulbasaur. "You do know what a dictionary is, don't you?"

"I don't, as a matter of fact," said Squirtle, who had been strolling by but paused at the mention of a new word — to him, anyway. "Care you to enlighten me, sir?"

"Wot's up with the turtle?" asked Meowth.

"Hard to say," said Pikachu, as Bulbasaur sprinkled Sleep Power, and then Poison Powder, on Squirtle.

"What brought you here?" asked Togetic. "Did you try to help out?"

"Pwease," said Meowth, "I'm insulted. Don't shay stuff like dat again, my enemies might be listening in."

"They are," said everyone listening, that is, Psyduck, Crobat, Pikachu and Bulbasaur.

"I joist got caught when we twyde to steal dat thing," finished Meowth.

"Typical," said Bulbasaur.

"Anyway, now that you're here, I think you can help us out," said Pikachu to Togetic.

"What do you mean?" asked Togetic.

"Look," began Pikachu, "the way I see it, the only way to get back —"

Togetic's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh no! I completely forgot! I have to get back! I need to go back to the mirage kingdom! My people are counting on me! I must get back to protect them! They're a just bunch of pushovers! I especially must get back since that raving lunatic of a Pokemon is up and about —"

Pikachu shocked Togetic, getting him to shut up and momentarily calmed down. It's difficult to hyperventilate when most of your muscles are paralyzed.

"We have Brussels' sprouts with hummus," Pikachu told Togetic, as he began to regain control of his motor functions.

Togetic suddenly brightened. Disgusting vegetables with nauseating dip was an old favorite of his. Pikachu escorted Togetic to the fridge and handed him a bucket of the stuff. Within a minute he was digging in, and as for his worries, well…

"So, how's the kingdom?" asked Pikachu.

"What kingdom?" question Togetic through a mouthful of hummus.

"Right," said Pikachu. "Now, as I was saying, the only thing that can get us out of this spaceship and onto earth without killing us is Teleportation."

"But I don't know how to teleport," said Togetic, discarding his bucket and opening the fridge to get another.

"No, but you know Metronome," said Pikachu.

"Pikachu, there's about two, maybe three thousand attacks out there which I can access with Metronome," said Togetic. "What are the odds of me accessing Teleport?"

"I know that," said Pikachu. "This is why you must, from now on, day in and day out continuously use Metronome in the hopes of getting to Teleport. Eventually, it'll click and when it does, we'll all grab hold of you and you can take us home. Or at the very least, take me and the pretty Umbreon home." Pikachu's eyes turned into pink hearts.

"Right…" said Togetic. "Okay, so I guess I'll start now."

Togetic closed his eyes and began swaying his arms about, chanting in an inaudible whisper. His hands were glowing a bright pink. If one didn't know better, one would say that he was trying to flag down an aircraft.

Finally, after about fifteen seconds, Togetic fired a potent Hyper Beam. The attack hit Ludicolo, who was reclining on a chair, minding his own business, and sent him flying.

"NOT THE WALL AGAAAAAAAAAAIIIIN!!" yelled Ludicolo, who, surprisingly, flew straight into the wall.

"Not bad," said Pikachu. "Not bad at all."

**VREET!! VREET!! VREET!! VREET!! **

"WE GOT MOVIE SIGN!!" yelled the Pokemon, leaping into the theater.

**(((((((((((((((((I know my psychiatrist charges too much)**

Everyone was busy getting seated in theater. Skitty was busy chewing her lower lip.

"You really think it'll work?" Skitty asked Beautifly.

"She doesn't know what he sounds like and after this won't want to," Beautifly assured her.

"If you say so," muttered Skitty.

Pikachu was looking for a seat himself. He saw that Umbreon was sitting in the front with an empty seat on either side of her. Pikachu made a bolt for the seats, but suddenly, Beautifly descended into the one closer to him. He went to seat himself on Umbreon's other side, but found Skitty already sitting in it. Put in a foul mood, he sat next to Skitty.

"Beautifly and I picked out another short," Skitty said.

"Yeah!" said Beautifly, rising up out of her seat. Before Pikachu could do anything to occupy the vacated seat, Beautifly discreetly sprinkled Sleep Powder on him, sending him to the land of Nod.

"It's a short called the 'Annoying Jolteon'!" said Beautifly to everyone. "Pikachu told us it was one he wanted to watch and so we put it in!"

Beautifly sat down again as the short began to screen.

**The Annoying Jolteon**

"See what we meant?" muttered Beautifly to Umbreon.

Umbreon could only glare furiously ahead at the screen.

**by CuddleyEeveeM**

"Shouldn't it be 'Strangle-y' Eevee?" said Skitty. She spoke in a deep voice, trying to sound like Pikachu.

"Does he have laryngitis?" Umbreon asked Skitty, making her jump.

"Er, yeah, he's a little hoarse now," said Skitty.

**Okay before I start let me clue you in a little. There are two teams in this story. Team Dragon (good guys) and Team Fire (Bad guys). Alex and Lizzie (main guys) are members of Dragons.**

**'Gotta hurry,' Lizzie Carel thought running to the battle field. Her Pokemon Jolteon was right beside her. **

"BOO!" booed Skitty in her fake voice, making her throat dry up.

'**Damn, why doesn't anyone tell me anything anymore,' she thought angrily. **

"Because you're a stupid Eevee trainer!" murmured Skitty.

"Shut up, Pikachu!" chimed Beautifly.

"Yeah — ehm, yeah, this is like 'Monstrous Arceus' all over again!" said Skitty normally.

**It seemed the Dragon members didn't tell her about any battles against team Fire anymore.**

**When she got there she saw Dragon on one side with their dragon Pokemon and Fire on the other. Both teams were eyeing each other carefully.**

**'Perfect,' Lizzie thought, 'I'm not too late.' She saw Alex with his Flygon and Rayquaza above him. (Note in this fic he owns some legendaries)**

**"Alright Jolteon," Lizzie said, "Use your megavolt on Team Fire."**

**Jolteon started sparking.**

"The dolt will probably shock himself," said Skitty, imitating Pikachu.

"If ya don't shoit up I'll slap ya!" yelled Meowth. "Stupid dolt, ruinin' the movie…"

"Actually, the comments are quite entertaining," said Squirtle.

"When did you wake up?" asked Bulbasaur.

"When that rather distressing noise sounded and all you 'Pokemon' yelled in tandem," explained Squirtle.

**'Perfect' Lizzie thought.**

**And then he zapped Team Dragon. "Wait what the," Lizzie complained. 'Oh yeah **

"… the idiot can't even following instructions, being an Eevee," said Skitty, imitating Pikachu.

**he loves sparking Al. I forgot about that.'**

**Team Fire ran off after seeing the enemy get fried. **

"They're stupid! They shoyd'ave taken dair chance and attacked!" said Meowth.

"As stupid as that Eevee," said Skitty, accidentally using a normal voice.

"_What_?" said Umbreon.

"Boy, that Pikachu sounded just like me!" said Skitty quickly.

**Lizzie ran up to see if they were okay. The fried leader said, "You are suspended til' you teach that thing some manners."**

**He got fried again for that. "Yay me," Lizzie said sarcatically.**

"It should be 'sarcastically'," said Squirtle.

"Was that word around in Shakespearean times?" Glalie whispered to Psyduck.

**Jolteon looked up at her nervously.**

"Need I say anything?" asked Skitty in Pikachu's voice. She was actually getting worse with every try.

**/////////////////////////////////////The next day\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ **

**"Okay guys lets get training," Alex said to his Flygon and Rayquaza. Flygon was his starter and his strongest. "Flygon go up with Rayquaza for a sky high battle all over the city." The two obeyed him. They went up into the sky. And Flygon brought along a sandstorm twister. **

**Meanwhile, somewhere else..."Okay I've set up a diving board and team dragon and fire figures. Now Jolteon get on the diving board," Lizzie said. Jolteon did as he was told. Lizzie set up 6 figures. 3 in red showing team fire's leader and two random dudes, and 3 blue showing team dragon's leader, Alex, and a random dude.**

**"Now Jolteon jump on team fire," Lizzie instructed. Jolteon nodded but jumped on team dragon. "No, Jolts the other fire."**

"You see? Eevees are too idiotic to obey even the simplest of instructions!" said Skitty-imitating-Pikachu.

**Jolteon tried again and still jumped on Dragon. A few desperate attempts later, Lizzie moved the Alex figure to the other side.**

**"Now jump on team Fire," she said. After 496 tries Jolteon finally jumped on the right team. "Good pokemon," Lizzie**

"Joked!" cried Skitty-imitating-Pikachu.

**praised. She didn't seem to care that Jolteon was now biting the Alex figure's head off.**

**Then disaster struck...**

**Remember Flygon's twister? Well now it was very close to Lizzie's training ground and almost hit her. That meant that Flygon and Rayquaza were fighting above her. Jolteon got mad and used the diving board to jump into the twister.**

**He landed on Rayquaza's head. The second Flygon saw him, he flew out of the twister. Rayquaza wasn't so lucky. He, it, got zapped with a megavolt...and started falling.**

**It landed right next to Lizzie, barely hitting her and caused a mini earthquake that almost destroyed the city. Jolteon landed in her arms smiling.**

**"I'm dead," Lizzie said looking at the fainted RayquazA after the shaking stopped. Two figures ran up to her. It was Maxie and Srchie from Magma and Aqua. (Note: They are the good guys and own Groudon and Kyogre)**

**"WHAT IS WITH YOU TWO," Archie shouted, "LAST WEEK YOU NEARLY SUBMERGED AN ISLAND AND THISK WEEK YOU NEARLY DESTROY A CITY."**

**"Hey your alone this time," Maxie pointed out. Then they both looked at her, the Jolteon and the fainted legendary.**

**"You're dead," they both stated. Lizzie glared at them. Jolteon sparked them. It caused Groudon and Kyogre to come out of their Pokeballs.**

**A while later Alex and Flygon appeared. He saw his Pokemon and blew up (not literally)**

**"WHAT DID YOU AND THAT THING IN YOUR ARMS DO? EVERYDAY ITS SOMETHING. SUNKEN ISLANDS (last week) FRIED CITIES (two days ago) AND NOW THIS."**

**"Calm down its just a little scratch," Lizzie joked nervously. Everyone looked at her confused. The people started arguing with her.**

**Jolteon came up to the Pokemon. He said something in his language. Groudon, Kyogre, Flygon, and Rayquaza who had woken up shook their heads no. Jolteon started sparking and that changed everything.**

**Flugon took Alex and Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, and Flygon all sat on him. And on top of them them sat Jolteon...And then they all got megavolted.**

Skitty-imitating-Pikachu snorted. "So? It's not like an Eevee's attacks are like, powerful or anything, huh?"

_He sounds nothing like that, _Skitty thought to herself.

Just then, Togetic remembered his promise to continuously use Metronome in order to help them all escape. He used Metronome once more and used… Water Pulse.

Everyone in the theater was hit with a blast of cold water. Pikachu woke with a start.

"Whuh? Huh? What'd I miss?" he mumbled.

"This!" growled Umbreon. She used Crunch on his ear, making him yowl in pain before she stormed out of the theater.

Skitty smiled at the success of her plan. Though she would never admit it, she owed Beautifly something like a million favors. "Don't mind her, she's just very upset," Skitty told Pikachu.

Pikachu didn't seem to hear her. "What a lovely and powerful attack…" he said dreamily.

Skitty's mood soured.

Everyone in the theater stared at the blank screen, waiting for the movie to come. They waited…

…and waited…

…and waited some more…

Finally, Sceptile spoke up. "Did anyone remember to pick another movie?"

Though no one said anything, the answer was doubtless, "No."

**A/N: Problem in paradise! My first term exams begin in two weeks. I'll be updating regularly this week and next weekend, but after that, no update for three whole weeks!**

**I'll try to write some chapters in advance so as to upload them quickly during exams. **

**To Swiftstream: Please try to send me the next two chapters of Sinnoh next week so I can beta them and you won't miss me for the three weeks I'm unavailable. **


	9. The One Before Movie 2

**A/N** **I'm back! And I'll be horrifically surprised if anyone so much as remembers me. **

**I've suspended 'Twisted Trainer Tale' for a while. I don't think I can keep up with the strain of maintaining two stories. One story is enough of a stretch. **

**Expect an update at least once every two weeks from now on, until December hits. After December, you will get no updates till April 2008. I have these little annoying things called nationwide exams to give. **

**The worst part is that I'm studying in India and the ICSE Education Board Syllabus comprises rote memorizing. You need to superglue a camera into your skull in order to so much as survive an exam here. Oh, and we don't have objective multiple choice questions here: You have to actually write every single little detail and if you so much as forget one word you get a bunch of marks lopped off…**

**I'm also posting up a one-shot about MST3002. It tells viewers of my future plans if I ever get around to an MST3003. Don't miss it!**

**Special thanks to Meowth's Toon Dragon and Hunter. D for their contributions to this and future chapters. **

**Review Responses:-**

**Theredone1223: Normally I would take up your suggestion, but I don't really like Persian too much. So I'm going to have to say no. Plus, it's really hard to come up with eccentric personalities. **

**Orange Sora: I looked up your Shrek parody and would like to say that it's more of a scene-to-scene replication than a parody. You really should mock the movie more, you know. **

**CuddleyEeveeM: Sorry about the fic riff. I was just running dry there for a moment. **

**Swifstream: You know, since I'm available all this week, you should probably e-mail me some stuff to beta. **

**Just Fly a Kite: Thanks!**

**A Parliament of Owls: As it turns out, I did pretty well in the exams. **

**Max the Vampire Kleptomaniac: I'm not sure if I'm going to revert Pikachu back to his old self or not. I'll have to see where it goes. **

**AnimeDutchess: I know you said it's okay for you whenever people update, but I wonder is five months later is what you had in mind…**

**Jarkes: That really depends on what's funnier: Normal or abnormal? Referring to your review in 'MST3003', I would keep all the guys, except it's difficult to sell the same old stuff all the time. I need new things to maintain popularity, you know. And plus, if these guys are funny, the new guys will be funny too. **

**Meowth's Toon Dragon: Yes, I got your e-mail… and am acting on it five months after. **

**Alexis R pokegirl: Hey! You never update either, you know!**

**Commander Drzewiecki****: Have I mentioned just how weird your penname is? Or is it actually a Polish word?**

**Story:-**

"What beest the objective of this quest?" queried Bill Shakespeare, also known as Squirtle the Psychopath.

"Well, we happen to be looking for watch-worthy DVDs," explained Ludicolo as he peered at various movie titles lined up on the shelf cases.

"I have heard thee and thy fellows speak much of these 'DVDs', as you say," droned Billy. "What doth these objects be in fact?"

"Erm… they are like plays," said Crobat. "Only much more technologically advanced and much less interesting."

"I see," quoth Bill. "Dost thou have any of mine writings?"

"Something tells me that Dee-sis, being a murderous world-dominating nutcase, wouldn't exactly be a Shakespeare fan," said Ludicolo sagely.

"Ah, yes," said Bill, before adding under his breath, "Whatever that utterance was meant to convey."

The gang had basically split up to look for movies. Steelix, Charizard and Sceptile, having gotten ticked off by the large amounts of insipid and basically bad movies fed to them, had sent everyone else to navigate and search Deoxys' labyrinthine collection for a GOOD movie, or the consequences would be dire. Since the DVD shelves made up about two-thirds of the spaceship, this activity was to take a pretty long time.

So the three biggies had sent everyone else to look for a decent talkie while they chilled in the living room with all the couches, making Pikachu take care of the hyper babies. They meted this punishment out to Pikachu since the latest bad short had been his idea (Skitty, from initially being overly defensive of Pikachu, had begun snapping at him when this point was brought up).

Suddenly, Crobat, Ludicolo and Billy the balmy turtle heard a commotion on the other side of their shelf. There was an explosion, followed by the sound of DVD cases falling on the ground accompanied by several yowls. Before you could say 'what the heckles', with absolutely no prior warning, metal sheaths extended to seal off all the DVDs on the shelves and keep them from being accessed by anyone.

Ludicolo, Crobat and the ersatz bard walked round to the other, Crobat shrieking, "What in the name of Squirty's fried skull was THAT?"

Skitty and Meowth were picking themselves up off the floor. They were being watched by a hovering and agitated Beautifly and Swellow.

"Ya could have just said, 'no', ya know," said Meowth, looking a little stunned. "Oil I did wuz ask ya out…"

"You tried to kiss me, you had your hand on my back!" yowled Skitty. "And I like someone else!"

Meowth snapped to alert at that. "WHAT? Who?"

"A-HEM!" yelled Ludicolo, drawing the group's attention. "What happened?"

Skitty acknowledged Meowth with a look of pure disgust. "Well, the gentleman here tried to feel me up, so I blasted him with an Overheat."

"Yeah, we got that," snapped Crobat. "We meant, what happened with the DVDs?"

Beautifly and Skitty shrugged. Swellow was frowing. "Actually, I think when Skitty fried him, he was sent flying into some button," said the bird. "It's there on the wall."

Everybody looked at the button (except for Meowth, who was lying on the floor, recovering from his fifth-degree burns). It was labelled, 'Random Movie Play'.

"This can't be good," said Ludicolo.

"If that is the opinion thou holdst," said Bill. **(Translation: If you say so.)**

**Page break thingamajig) **

Everyone was now assembled in the living room for the debriefing as to why the DVDs had all been locked. They were especially outraged as to why the thing couldn't have been rearranged so that Squirtle Shakespeare was locked up with the discs.

"As it turns out, Meowth accidentally hit some button called 'Random Movie Play'," said Ludicolo.

"And ya conveniently left out da brutal and savage assault," cried Meowth.

"Yeah, we don't think it's too important," said Crobat.

"So, now what?" asked Donphan.

"I guess the movies will play… randomly," said Crobat.

"We had that part figured out, funnily enough." Charizard spoke for them all.

**VREET!! VREET!! VREET!! VREET!!**

"WE GOT MOVIE SIGN!!" yelled the Pokemon. They all ran to the theatre, with the exception of Pikachu, that is, who, after several harrowing and hair-splitting moments had finally managed to put the babies asleep, was now preoccupied with comforting the bawling infants.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((And here's another one)**

"Um, I think I found out the genre of this one," said Sceptile, as he walked out of the projector room. "It's another short ─" Sceptile had to raise his voice to make himself heard over the ensuing groans, "and a horror one. It apparently has zombies and stuff."

"Good thing we put Pikachu on baby duty," smirked Steelix.

The theatre lights dimmed and everyone made a scramble for their seats. ("No, you sicko, you _can't _sit next to me!!!" SMACK! "OWCHIES! Oil right, I'm movin'…")

**Ash's Zombie Killing Spree**

"Ah, another suave and sophisticated narration," said Psyduck.

**By Commander Drzewiecki**

"Um…" said Glalie. "Right."

**It was the eve before All Hallows Eve. **

**In particular, it was a dark and stormy eve before All Hallows Eve.**

**Ash tossed about in his sleeping bag. He didn't mind thunderstorms, but he absolutely **_**hated **_**them when he was in a tent. Pikachu was curled up into a cute, fetal ball beside him.**

"Aw…" said certain feline someone.

"_**Ash…Ash…Ash…**_**" a calm, ethereal voice called.**

"**Huh…?" Ash mumbled.**

"_**It's me, Misty… Wake up…"**_** the soothing voice continued.**

"**Ugh…" Ash grunted. He raised himself up and opened his eyes.**

"**FOOLED YOU!" the creepy, decapitated zombie of Misty taunted.**

"Right," said Glalie.

"There really are no other words for this story, are there?" asked Torkoal.

**Ash lost no time. He grabbed his shotgun and pulled the trigger.**

"Ah, yes his shotgun," said Bulbasaur. "The one he ALWAYS carries with him EVERYWHERE. He's had that shotgun forever."

_**BLAM!**_

**Misty's slimy, rotten corpse fell on its knees and crumpled on the ground.**

"I must say this is a rather distasteful scene," grumbled Gyarados.

"**Holy smokes! What the heck was that all about?" Ash wondered.**

"He read my mind," said Foretress.

_**What the hell was that?!**_** the newly awakened Pikachu exclaimed.**

"**Gee, I hope that wasn't the **_**real**_** Misty…" Ash pondered.**

"OOOOOOOOOOHHH…." Cooed everyone in the theater.

**Ash, with his shotgun in his hands and Pikachu on his shoulder, got out of the tent and ran towards town.**

**When Ash got into town, he felt very relieved. He heard the voices of his friends, May, Misty, and Brock talking amongst themselves.**

"Yes, he didn't know where his friends were, but was comforted by the presence of their voices," said Ludicolo.

There was a moment of silence following this sentence.

"You are officially incapable of riffing anything," said Glalie flatly.

_**Thank heaven,**_** Ash thought. **_**At least I won't have to deal with the zombies alone.**_

_**Good gravy, is that Willie Nelson on the radio?**_** Pikachu thought.**

**Same planet, different worlds.**

"HEY! DON'T SAY THAT!"

Sceptile sat bolt upright and looked around wildly, a scowl etched into his face. "Pikachu, _what are you doing in here?_"

A certain female Pokemon pressed herself deeper into her seat.

**In any event, Ash politely strolled up to his friends.**

"**Hello, guys! How's it going and---HOLY SMOKES!!"**

**Misty and the gang turned around rapidly and revealed their decomposing faces. The nightmare wasn't over—all of Ash's friends had turned into hell-spawn!**

"Much like Deoxys," remarked Charizard.

"_**HELLO, ASH…" **_**Ash's friends replied in a demonic tone. **

"_**LET'S EAT HIM!" **_**Brock yelled hungrily.**

"_**GET HIM, MAY!"**_** Misty ordered.**

"_**With pleasure…" **_**Malicious May complied softly. She didn't appear too hellish, **

"Well, of course not," said Beautifly. "How could she?"

**but she seemed scarier than normal.**

**Ash, confused and scared beyond all belief, brought his 12-gauge to bear.**

**Pikachu, sensing Ash's wicked plans, sent a small shock at his comrade as well.**

"**YEOW!" Ash yelped.**

"**Come on, Ash! Get your act together!" Pikachu barked.**

"**Wait a minute, you can **_**talk**_**?!" Ash boggled.**

"As moich as it may astound hyoomuns, Poykeemaun _are _capable of communica-shun," said Meowth in not-so-perfect English.

"**No time to explain, come on!" Pikachu commanded.**

**Ash picked his shotgun off the ground, and the two ran off.**

**Ash and Pikachu soon reached the edge of a forest. After finding a trail inside, the two friends strolled on in.**

"**I'm getting a bit nervous…" Ash commented.**

"How long will it be before this accursed short ends?" wailed Corphish.

"**Come on, wimp! There can't possibly anything worse than we've had so far…right? Onward ho!" Pikachu encouraged.**

Everyone began to hum the theme to 'Pirates of the Caribbean'.

_**Good lord, this place is freaking me out…**_** Pikachu thought. He didn't know much about zombies, but Pikachu knew dark forests like this one were one of their favorite hangouts.**

"What an amazing discovery! Someone alert the Nobel Committee!" cried Foretress.

**The two walked through the woods.**

**They kept walking.**

**They kept walking.**

**They still kept on walking.**

"To answer your question, Corphish…" said Glalie.

**3 hours passed. Pikachu soon noticed that they were neither getting tired, nor was the sun getting any higher in the sky. The sun hadn't even risen at all. Even then, Pikachu kept the matter to himself.**

**A Mightyena howled in the distance.**

**The two **_**still**_** kept on walking. They didn't encounter any forks or turns in the road; the path seemed to be perfectly straight, no matter how far you went. Finally, after what seemed to be a day of nonstop walking, Pikachu spoke up.**

"**What the hell is wrong with this place?! We'll be going in here for all eternity!"**

"**Why is this happening?" Ash wondered.**

"Because Meowth hit the 'Random Movie Play' button," growled Steelix.

"I'm pretty sure dat was a hypathetical questunn," muttered Meowth in a small voice.

**They stopped and saw a small hole, off to the side of the trail.**

"**Wait a minute! I've seen this hole before. I know what's happening…" Pikachu said.**

"**What is it? Tell me, man!" Ash commanded.**

"**It's simple. Whenever we are about 2 yards past the clearing, both of us are teleported back to where we started," Pikachu explained.**

"**Then there's no doubt that the hole is our way out!" Ash exclaimed confidently.**

**Ash, with renewed confidence, nose-dived through the hole.**

"**Catch me if you can!" Ash taunted as he fell. **

"I have been unable to locate any grammatical incongruity in this story," frowned Gyarados.

"Now, _that's _something to be thankful for," murmured Donphan.

**Pikachu slapped his head in irritation. Ash had turned as childish and competitive as a five-year-old.**

"So, what else is new?" asked Bulbasaur.

"**Lord, give me strength…" Pikachu beseeched. There was no-one to beseech to, but Pikachu did it anyway. The little Pokemon jumped into the hole.**

**The tunnel turned out to be more like an enclosed water slide. Pikachu and Ash slid down the tunnel's unnaturally smooth surface.**

"**Wahoo! This is awesome!" cheered Ash. After several hours of getting lost and shooting things, a little good-natured fun was perfect.**

"**I think I'm going to be sick…" Pikachu moaned. **

"As am I," groaned Gyarados. "How perfectly eerie."

**Ash was behaving in a much more immature manner than normal. It irritated Pikachu to no end.**

**A light appeared at the end of the tunnel and—**

**WHAM!**

**Ash and Pikachu slammed into a massive button that went "****WHAM!"**** when one pushed it. **

"And of course, the fact that they collided into something while moving at a high velocity did not account for the sound at all," said Marshtomp.

**After looking around, the two found themselves in a foggy, dark cemetery deep in the forest. **

"**Thank heavens, I thought we were dead…" Pikachu sighed, obviously relieved.**

"**That was just wicked awesome! I'm doing it again!" Ash proclaimed.**

"**News flash: Ash is an idiot," Pikachu mocked under his breath.**

"That's not news!" said Bulbasaur. "It barely counts as information!"

"_**That isn't news to me at all…"**_** a creepy, dismembered voice commented.**

Everyone looked around who in the theater had said that.

"**Who the hell was that?" Pikachu asked, frightened.**

"**Watch your language, Pikachu!" Ash warned.**

**Someone tapped Ash on the shoulder. Ash spun around and saw…**

…**two zombies, one male and one female. Both wore dull white shirts with blood-red R's on them. The two zombies had decomposed badly.**

"Hey! It's Jess and Jimmy!" yelled Meowth. He frowned. "Can't I get a moment away fwom dose two?"

"_**HELLO, ASH…WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU…**_**" the two reanimated corpses announced in unison. The zombie versions of Misty, Brock, and May joined Team Rocket.**

"**Whoa… Jesse? James? What happened to you?" Ash asked firmly.**

"Didn't shower in the morning?" asked Torkoal.

"_**Ash… Look behind you…**_**" another dismembered voice called.**

**Ash spun around the other way and saw a ghostly-looking Pokemon with black skin, a large, red lower jaw, and wispy, cloudy "hair". It was the Nightmare Pokemon, Darkrai!**

"**Darkrai! So you're behind all this!" both Pikachu and Ash exclaimed.**

"_**Excellent deductions, kiddies…I'm afraid they won't help, though…**_**" Darkrai said, coldly.**

**Then Darkrai pointed his head towards the sky and chanted in Arabic: "**أنا أدعو فصاعدا هذا الناس من ال نثروورلد بوكمونريشترسي سكتشتوفجر… أتيت فصاعدا**!"**

"Well, why wouldn't he chant in Arabic?" asked Sceptile.

"Yeah, Darkrai and Arabic, makes perfect sense," said Swellow. "You say 'Darkrai' and the first thing that comes to your mind is Arabic."

**The ground shook. The tombstones blasted from their place into the sky like rockets. An organ started playing in the distance for dramatic effect.**

Everyone began to hum the 'Adams Family' theme song.

**Hands, and later bodies, broke out of the graves. Some were men, some were women, and all of them were rotten zombies. **

"Like a Marilyn Manson concert!" said Psyduck.

**Ash recognized most of the awakened corpses.**

"**Richie…Tracey Sketchit…Dawn…?" Ash stuttered.**

"**It's the Graveyard of Dead Pokemon Characters!" Pikachu called out in horror.**

"_**That's right…And soon, you shall join us…but first, we must steal your soul…"**_** Darkrai explained.**

**Darkrai motioned to his minion and called out "**_**CHARGE!"**_

"HAH-HAH!" cried Gyarados triumphantly. "I finally found a grammatical error! INCORRECT PUNCTUATION PLACEMENT!! That full stop at the end of the sentence is redundant!"

"As are your grammatical corrections!" Charizard cried back.

**All of the zombies charged as one man towards Ash and Pikachu. The two heroes looked around them and saw they were outnumbered.**

"**Crud, I'm out of ammo…" Ash complained.**

"**I'm too tired to electrocute anything…" Pikachu whined.**

"**Well, it looks like we're going down together," Ash and Pikachu said in unison. The situation was hopeless. The zombies started throwing large swords, axes, and other pointy objects so as to kill both heroes.**

**But then all time stood still. Music started playing in the distance.**

**It wasn't just any song; it was "The Power of Love" by Huey Lewis and the News!**

"NOW I'M SCARED!!" yelped Steelix.

"AAAAARRGGHH!!" cried everyone.

"THE HORROR!! THE HORROR!!"

"**UGH…BLARGHH…**أه شيت**!" All the zombies yelled in pain. The rotten corpses fell apart and disappeared in puffs of smoke.**

"_**Arghh! Damn you, Huey Lewis! If you're still alive, I'm going to turn you into the world's biggest basket case…" **_**Darkrai yelled in frustration.**

"_**This isn't the end, Ketchum…"**_** the infernal ghost added. But it was too late. Darkrai fell to the ground and started melting into an acidic foam…**

"أنا سأحصل أنتهوي لويس__**" the demon screamed.**

**Darkrai disappeared into the ground, still condemning Huey Lewis.**

"**Where did that music come from?!" the remaining heroes asked, confused but relieved.**

"Obviously from the very depths of hell," said Bulbasaur. "What a perfectly asinine question."

"**It came from over here, half-wit," an irritated female voice explained.**

**Ash and Pikachu spun around and saw Cresselia levitating near a boom box.**

"**Wow… Thanks a bunch, Cresselia!" the heroes said, much impressed.**

"**Can it, meathead. Next time you need help, you had better try **_**asking**_** for it, instead of just **_**expecting **_**me to show up!" the Lunar Pokemon warned.**

"**I've gotta scram," she added.**

**After Cresselia left, Ash's vision started blurring, and everything faded to black…**

**It was the eve before All Hallows Eve. **

**In particular, it was a dark and stormy eve before All Hallows Eve.**

"NO!" cried Psyduck. "This story _cannot be restarting_!"

**Ash tossed about in his sleeping bag. He didn't mind thunderstorms, but he absolutely **_**hated **_**them when he was in a tent. Pikachu was curled up into a cute, fetal ball beside him.**

"_**Ash…Ash…Ash…**_**" a calm, ethereal voice called.**

"**Huh…?" Ash mumbled.**

"_**It's me, Misty… Wake up…"**_** the soothing voice continued.**

"**Ugh…" Ash grunted. He raised himself up and opened his eyes.**

"**BOO!" Brock yelled.**

FIN 

"Thank heavens," said Donphan.

While the movie had been playing, unknown by everyone else, Togetic had been fulfilling his promise to Pikachu, repeatedly using metronome in the hopes of hitting Teleport. He had mostly hit minor attacks such as Growl up until now, but when the short ended, he ended up using Zap Cannon. The inaccurate electric attack flew out and smashed into the movie screen. Amperes coursed through the circuitry, frying the wires and shutting down the system.

As every light in the theater exploded and sprayed all the Pokemon with sparks, Steelix groaned.

"Not again……."


	10. Squirtspeare Day

**A/N** **I'm back with another chapter, even though I didn't get as many reviews as I'd hoped… **

**I'll be replying to all reviews via PM from now onwards. Apparently it's against FFN regulations to include review responses in chapters. **

**And for crud's sake, SOMEBODY READ AND REVIEW MST3003. THE ONE-SHOT IS GATHERING DUST IN MY FREAKING PROFILE AND IT REALLY WOULDN'T KILL YOU TO HAVE A LOOK AT IT AND DROP IN A WORD OR TWO, YA KNOW. Sheesh. **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**By the way, this seems to be my shortest author's note for this story. Anyone care to count?**

**Story:-**

The Pokemon were starting to get quite used to the drill that occurred when the theater was fried. They would all lounge around in the central living room while Sceptile, Charizard and Steelix busied themselves in the projection room to find out how much damage had been done and whether it was fixable.

Seven Pokemon, more bored than the rest, were now exploring the ship to see if it had anything besides DVDs and popcorn. Four of these intrepid explorers were Glalie, Psyduck, Umbreon and Squirty the Nut. The other three tagalongs were explorers, no doubt, but had different motives.

Pikachu had joined the gang in order to chummy up to Umbreon. Skitty had then joined in order to ensure that nothing happened between Umbreon and Pikachu. She regretted this later, since the only thing that could have happened between Umbreon and Pikachu was the latter's murder. The worst part, though, was that her joining the group had prompted Meowth to join as well. Skitty just couldn't stand that _stronzo_.

**[A/N: **_**Stronzo **_**is an Italian word.**

Meowth was thinking of a good pickup line. Last time he had tried asking out Skitty, his advances had been to aggressive ─ as had been Skitty's response. So now, Meowth had decided to refine his approach and use a guaranteed-to-succeed pick-up line, or rather, pick-up story. Meowth was running over the details of the story in his head: "I was backpacking through Western Europe along the foothills of Mount Tibidabo in Barcelona…"

**[If you got the above joke (yes, beloved readers, the "story" above is actually a rib-cracking joke), tell me in a review and I'll give a preview within a day. Hint: Go to my profile page and see what I'm obsessed with!**

"Hast thou espied anything of note?" inquired Billy the Turtle.

"Why yes, I have just seen a blue nutcase masquerading as William Shakespeare," said Glalie.

Squirtle Shakespeare flared up at that. "An imposter! Where hast thou seen so-called 'nutcase'? I bid thee lead me to him at once, even with a thought!"

"Then follow me, thou bard!" laughed Glalie. He split off from the rest of the group and went through a gap between two shelves, closely followed by the Balmy Bard.

Pikachu, Skitty and Meowth immediately brightened up. Now that two Pokemon had left them, they could each proceed to get rid of the others and be alone with whomever they wanted to be alone with.

This was a lot trickier than it seemed.

Pikachu walked up to Psyduck and whispered in his ear. "If you could come up with some sort of story and leave with Skitty and the mouth-with-a-tail, that'd be great, Psyduck." Pikachu winked at the duck, before falling back in step with Umbreon. Umbreon was trying her best to ignore the goofy yellow rat bouncing in a really annoying manner beside her.

Psyduck began to ponder, but before he could come up with a plausible story, Skitty came up and whispered to him surreptitiously, "Scratch whatever Pikachu told you. Come up with something so you can leave with Umbreon and the cat with nine mouths." Skitty flicked her tail ever so subtly to remind Psyduck what horrors awaited him should he dare to refuse to comply.

No sooner did Skitty move away from Psyduck than Meowth come up to him. "Oy need ya ta take away da twerpster and da oversized Eevee soy oy kin have a liddle chat wit me dame."

Psyduck didn't exactly follow what Meowth was saying, but was willing to bet he wasn't reciting a Spanish ballad. With a withering look at Skitty, Pikachu and Meowth, he turned around and stomped away without a word.

The four remaining Pokemon then just looked at each other awkwardly. The seconds stretched into a minute. They wondered how exactly to break the ice (or, in Meowth's case, mentally recite the Barcelona story) when suddenly, a huge chunk of ice came out of nowhere and crashed on the floor, showering the quartet with ice chips.

"Well, that's one way…" said Pikachu, though no one heard him.

The four of them, finally finding something to do, ran in the direction the ice had come from.

What they stumbled upon was something they least expected to see.

Glalie and Two-cokes-short-of-a-six-pack were both standing next to a treasure chest filled with _fancy dress costumes_. Squirty was wearing Shakespearean clothes, complete with a frilly collar thing around his neck and a judge's white wig. Glalie was using various ice types attacks on the clothes.

"Check _this _out!" said Glalie delightedly. "Dee-sis has a costume stash! Who'd have thunk it?"

"Not I, for certain," said Squirtle. "I had resigned myself to believing that this land of _loons_ could not possess attire fit for a fashionable rhymester such as I."

"Who's he ta be callin' anywun a loon?" asked Meowth.

"What are you using all the ice attacks for?" asked Umbreon.

"I'm shrinking the costumes so they'll fit," explained Glalie. He peered into the now-frigid chest. "Hey, mine is ready!" Glalie dived into the chest, momentarily disappearing. When he re-emerged he was wearing an eye patch, a black hat and a fake wooden arm strapped to his side. The arm had a hook at the end of it.

"Ahoy, mateys! Welcome aboard me ship, the ship of Captain Hook!" said Glalie in perfect Pirate.

"I just had a great idea!" said Skitty. "Let's everyone wear the costumes! We can call it "Act Like the Psycho Day'!" Skitty pointed at Squirtle to make it clear who the Psycho was.

"I think it's dumb," said Pikachu.

"I don't. I'm going to tell everyone," Umbreon began to walk away.

Pikachu grew wide-eyed. He lunged after Umbreon, but was tripped by Skitty. Pikachu fell flat onto his face while Skitty said loud enough for Umbreon to hear, "Don't attack Umbreon just because she disagrees with you!"

"I ─ no, I didn't ─ wait!" Pikachu desperately lunged once more after a running Umbreon, but was tripped up a second time, this time by Meowth.

"See?" said Meowth, as Pikachu sat and stewed on the floor. "We share similar interests. We kin have a lotta fun if ya went out with me!"

Skitty did not deign to reply, but turned around and walked away. Meowth followed. "Say, did I ever tell ya about the time oi went backpacking throo Wistern Europe…"

"What do I do?" sighed Pikachu. "I need to win Umbreon's heart."

"Arr, don't sweat it, Romeo," said Glalie.

Pikachu's eyes widened. "THAT'S IT! Captain Hook, do me a favour and search for a Romeo costume!"

"Ahoy, ya swab!" thundered Glalie. "Do it yarself, ya landlubber!"

"Please?" said Pikachu, making cute puppy dog eyes.

Glalie winced. "All right and aye aye, matey, but just because I can't stand that face." Glalie dived into the trunk.

Pikachu turned to Shakespeare in Turtle. "Canst thou writ me a speech from thy play, _Romeo and Juliet_?" said Pikachu, trying to get Squirty in a good mood.

"Fellow, it shall be done," said Squirtspeare, bowing.

Pikachu grinned. "_Excellent_."

**(((((((((((((((((((((This beeth a Page Break thingst)**

Glalie had been busy tailoring outfits for all the Pokemon. Eventually, everyone had found a costume of their liking and was assembled in the hall to celebrate "Act Like Squirtspeare Day."

Bulbasaur, like Glalie, was wearing a pirate outfit, only without the hook. He swaggered drunkenly and spoke in a loud voice to attract attention. "Everyone, say hello to Captain Jack Sparrow! Where's me rum?"

"The rum's here, with the _real _Captain Jack Sparrow!" Bulbasaur turned around to see Charizard swagger drunkenly with an empty rum bottle in his hand. The fire lizard was wearing a costume identical to Bulbasaur's, only larger.

"Well, it looks like we have an imposter!" said Charizard, looking down at Bulbasaur. "What do you say we do with him, Will?"

Sceptile, standing next to Charizard, was dressed up like William Turner. "Let's make him walk the plank!" he cried.

"WALK THE PLANK! WALK THE PLANK!" chanted the onlookers.

Bulbasaur groaned. "I should have gone with Alice in Wonderland…"

Ludicolo, wearing a jester's hat, walked up to Torkoal, who was dressed up like Shruikan, the evil black dragon from _Eragon_. "What do you think?" asked Ludicolo excitedly. "I'm a court jester!"

Shruikan frowned. "It's not quite _crazy _enough for 'Act Like Squirtspeare Day'."

Ludicolo frowned. "I was afraid of that. So…" Ludicolo switched to Plan B. He tilted his jester's hat, wearing it at an angle, before putting on sunglasses, folding his arms and leaning to the side. "Yo, dawg, I'm Da Jesta Rappa! You dig?" asked Ludicolo.

Shruikan stared.

"Peace out, yo," said Ludicolo. "Why da long face, dawg?"

Shruikan kept on staring.

Skitty was dressed like Cleopatra. She was chatting with Togetic, who was dressed like cupid, when Meowth sidled up to them.

Meowth was wearing an ogre costume. He looked fat and was wearing a worn brown-and-white shirt, tattered brown pants and had weird ears.

"Hello, my love. How're ya today?" said Meowth in an Irish accent.

Skitty and Togetic stared.

"What?" said Meowth, still with an Irish accent.

"What the heck are you supposed to be?" asked Togetic.

"Why, I'm Mark Antony, the love of Queen Cleopatra," said Meowth, Irish accent thicker than ever. He extended a green hand towards Skitty.

"You're Shrek!" blurted Togetic.

"No, I'm not!" said Meowth. Guess what accent.

"Yes, you are!" said Togetic forcefully.

Skitty had said nothing and had been standing still until now. No longer able to contain her laughter, she exploded into rib-cracking hysterical hee-haws.

Shrek's confused expression transformed into one of anger. "That ruddy Glalie! When I asked for a Mark Antony costume, he gave me this and told me to talk with an Irish accent."

"So, how's Far Far Away?" asked Skitty, chuckling.

Shrek stomped away.

Suddenly, a great shout rose up amongst the Pokemon. People began to cry, "WALK THE PLANK! WALK THE PLANK!"

Cleopatra and Cupid looked over to the centre of the living. Apparently, Steelix, Sceptile and Charizard ─ That is, Davy Jones, William Turner and the _real _Captain Jack Sparrow ─ had made a small makeshift wooden ship, complete with a plank. Bulbasaur was lying on the edge of the plank, tied up with ropes.

Swellow was dressed up like a pirate parrot, complete with green feathers and an eye patch. He cackled evilly. "Walk the plank. SQUAWK!"

"Go stick your head in a bag of crackers!" Bulbasaur yelled back.

There was not much of a danger in being pushed off the plank and onto the floor. An infant could have survived that fall.

Unfortunately, Captain Jack Sparrow and pushed a vat of boiling water under the plank. This was why Bulbasaur was having second thoughts about diving headfirst into it.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Davy Jones, chuckling. "Jump before we push you off!"

"Cant we just let the water cool down a bit?" asked Bulbasaur.

"That would be a no," said Shrek.

Gyarados was wearing a monocle, a black top hat and had a Sherlock Holmes style pipe in his mouth. He observed the scene with an expression of quiet contemplation. "My, what a sordid spectacle of savagery."

"Savagery's the word, thou hast put it well," said Squirtspeare.

"Quite dilly-dallying and jump off, Barbosa," said Jack Sparrow with a laugh.

"Oh, I'm Barbosa now?" asked Bulbasaur.

"Wait a tack, Jack!" said Sceptile. "We've forgotten the pistol with only one bullet!"

"Right, how could I forget? Could you arrange for that, Polly?" said Jack Sparrow.

Polly did a double take. "Polly? No way I'm being Polly. It's Paul. SQUAWK!"

Davy, Jack and William all turned around slowly and fixed Polly with intense gazes. Polly gulped.

"Polly's me name. Pistol-fetchin's me fame. Squawk." Polly flew off to find a pistol.

"You get a few extra minutes to cool off after all," said Sparrow to Barbosa.

"Ya know," said Davy Jones, "We can just chuck him into the locker now and throw the pistol whenever it comes."

"But… that's unconventional," said Barbosa lamely.

"Whatever," said William Turner.

Jack Sparrow blew Bulbasaur off the plank with a massive flap of his wings.

There's a sentence I never thought I'd write.

Barbosa fell through the air, screaming madly. He fell into the boiling water with a loud splash and a gurgle. After a few short seconds, he leaped out and landed on the floor with a _splat_.

Polly flew back into the living room at high speed. "Man, I missed it! SQUAWK!"

Foretress, Crobat and Donphan walked up to the half-conscious Barbosa. Their faces and some body parts were blackened and they were wearing belts of hay and straw in some places.

Crobat sniffed Barbosa. "Meat cooked."

"We eat," said Donphan.

Foretress prodded Bulbasaur. "I'm afraid this meat is burnt and unfit for consumption."

Donphan and Crobat did anime facefaults.

"You didn't speak tribesman!" said Donphan.

Foretress frowned. "Um… this meat unfit for consumption, chugga chugga?"

Crobat and Donphan groaned.

"Let's go back to the original plan of eating the babies," suggested Crobat. The three tribesmen turned around to look at Bonsly and Azurill, dressed in Turkey costumes, sitting in a frying pan and laughing.

"Everyone, I have to make an announcement!" called out a voice.

The revellers all turned towards the source of the sound.

Pikachu was dressed in a ridiculous outfit. He was wearing a multicoloured toga as well as blue tights. Apparently, the look was intended to be Elizabethan.

Glalie ─ er, Captain Hook chuckled to himself.

Pikachu began to read a speech from a list. Squirtle had written it down for him, though Pikachu didn't understand a word. "Umbreon! Till thou dost not banish thy presence from here, domestic fury and fierce civil strife shall cumber all parts of this spaceship! Blood and destruction shall be so in use, and dreadful objects so familiar, that all pity shalt be choked! Away, slight man!"

Pikachu looked up at the stunned faces of all the Pokemon.

"Um… what did I just say?"

"You said that until Umbreon leaves this ship, there will be civil war," said the Intellectual, a. k. a Gyarados. "You also said some stuff about blood and gore that I will NOT translate. And what you said was lifted almost word for word from _Julius Caesar_."

Skitty looked down at the floor to hide her grin. She had swapped the two speeches early on.

Before Pikachu could make any sense of how this could have happened, Umbreon reacted. She directed a powerful Ground Type Hidden Power at Pikachu. The very metal floor split with the force of the attack. Pikachu stood no chance.

Bulbasaur smirked. "Glad to know I'm not the only one being picked on."

Suddenly, without any forewarning, three sharp beeps cracked through the air. Captain Hook sighed and pressed a button. Deoxys' image materialised on the ceiling.

"Greetings, imbeciles!" he boomed.

"Hey, Dee-sis," the others replied automatically.

Before Dee-sis could respond with his usual "IT'S DEOXYS!!" Ludicolo spoke.

"Yo holla ho, it's mo' fo', Deoxo!" he said.

Everyone turned to Ludicolo and stared.

Davy Jones whispered to William Turner, "Maybe we should have made _him _walk the plank instead."

"Don't… ever… talk like that… ever," said Deoxys.

"Peace out and chillax the anthrax, homes," quipped Da Jesta Rappa.

Deoxys turned away from the Rappa. In the process, his eyes fell on a small metal case lying in the corner.

William Turner saw Deoxys see the box. "Uh-oh…"

"**IS THAT MY PERSONAL FAVOURITES DVD COLLECTION???!!!" **bellowed Deoxys.

"Oopsies!" said Jack Sparrow, pushing a button to terminate communication. The ceiling went dead.

Jack Sparrow flapped up to the mast of his ship. Every eye followed him.

"Ahoy, mateys!" Sparrow cried. "Since the ruddy theatres' smoked out like a bottle of rum bashed into a gas lamp, we're gonna be seeing movies in here on the bigger ceiling screen!" A cheer followed these words.

"And we got Deoxys' personal collection to watch. It's not locked," added Davy Jones.

"I wanted to be the only pirate," said Glalie sadly.


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N****: No, I'm not dead. Yes, I'm updating. **

**If any of you are interested in knowing why I haven't stuck to my promise of updating once every week, it's because I've just been through a harrowing phase in my love life. Swiftstream knows all about it, but DON'T ASK HER ABOUT IT COZ SHE WILL NOT TELL YOU. **

**And, I finally hit 100 reviews. **

**Response to Annoyed: **

**You're my 100****th**** reviewer! Thanks a bunch! You're also the first person to have ever flamed me. Thanks for the 2 in 1 package: First flamer and 100****th**** reviewer of this story!**

**You know, age and flames are almost identical in that if you don't mind, they don't matter. **

**In any case, if you don't like my story or think I'm an inconsiderate cruel human being, then I have one piece of advice for you: U no like, u no read. Close this window and go hunt for a fic that you do like. That's what I always do, anyway.**

**Oh, and kudos to Galbinus-Rayquaza, who got the joke I mentioned. I'll try to do a nice thing for you, Galbinus… maybe I'll go and review all your stories or something. **

**Story:-**

Sceptile took a deep breath. He was sitting on an armchair with a metallic briefcase-like thingamajig in his lap. To his left, embedded in the cold, hard, metal wall, was a DVD player. Inserting a disc into this slot would result in images flashing across the massive ceiling screen, accompanied by an ensemble of sounds.

Sceptile was hesitant. This was Deoxys' personal favourites DVD collection. If the movies that they had played earlier were any indication, it would consist of the most twisted, horrendous, horrible, terrible, not-enough-negative-adjectives-in-the-english-dictionary-to-properly-describe-it motion pictures ever conceived and created. Inserting a movie from this collection could plunge them all deeper into a psychological hell of trauma.

Sceptile exhaled slowly. He opened the case.

His eyes were met with a few short rows of unmarked discs. Sceptile, thinking any one would be as bad as the other, picked up a disc at random and inserted it into the DVD player.

As the disc slid smoothly into the player, Sceptile could not help but think of a hissing snake.

Sighing, Sceptile got up to board the fake ship in the middle of the seating area where Charizard and Steelix were.

**((((((((The page break before the horror…….)))))**

When Pikachu came to, he had a blinder of a headache. He sat up slowly and looked around.

The first thing that came into his line of sight was the image of Bulbasaur and Swellow looking at him. Bulbasaur's mouth was moving. Squinting, Pikachu focused, concentrating fully on his grassy friend's words. Slowly, as sound came back to Pikachu, he was able to hear:

"Have you gone completely cuckoo, you suicidal rodent?"

Maybe he shouldn't have made such a humungous effort to regain his sense of hearing.

Pikachu groaned as he slowly got up to all fours. "No. Maybe. Not."

Pikachu looked glumly down at his costume. It had seemed like such a good idea…

"I guess I'm Superman without my powers now," he grumbled, slapping at his sapphire-blue tights.

"Want me to fetch ye some underwear? SQUAWK!" squawked Swellow.

"No," sighed Pikachu. Let's just watch the stupid movie."

**A/N****: I was actually planning on writing a good chapter, but I went blank. Ain't writer's block fun? Well expect an update on this fic and a one-shot on Valentine's Day… but no guarantees. **


	12. A Blast From the Past!

**A/N****: Thank the stars for this update which was much faster than the last one. **

**The fic that I'm riffing today is nightdragon0's short, "Sir Sceptile and the Charizard". It hasn't been uploaded on FFNet yet (I think) and was written specially for MST3002. Thanks a bunch, nightdragon0. Your short was the only one I could access while my internet was down. **

**Story:-**

**Sir Sceptile and the Charizard**

"Huh," said Charizard.

"Maybe Deoxys' favourite movies aren't all that bad after all," mused Sceptile, leaning back and tossing a bunch of greasy popcorn into his mouth.

**It was barely the crack of dawn, and yet, one particular mountainside was streaming with activity. **

"Is 'streaming with activity' right?" asked Beautifly.

"DON'T YOU START!" yelled Bulbasaur.

**Well, somewhat at least.**

**At one particular cavern's entrance, an intimidating Sceptile **

"WOOT!" cheered… no, you guess who cheered.

**stood cracking his knuckles and taking a deep breath.**

"**You! Vilest of most fiends!" Sceptile yelled. "Show thyself! **

"What's Deoxys doing in this fic?" asked Steelix.

**And prepare to meet thy doom!"**

"**Boss!" A Blaziken called from his position, crouched behind a set of boulders. "Are you really sure this is a good idea?"**

"**Faithful squire, have no fear. Sir Sceptile here knows exactly what he's doing." 'Sir' Sceptile **

"Hey! What's with the inverted commas?" demanded Sceptile.

**proudly waved the metallic shield that was strapped to his left arm. "I will…yarrghh!"**

**The only thing that saved the Grass-type from being charbroiled by a sudden fireball was his ability to raise his shield. Still, that didn't stop the impact from sending him off the edge of the cliff, rolling down the fortunately low mountainside and ending up in a ditch at the bottom. **

**Miraculously, the only thing damaged was his shield, which had been burnt to a crisp.**

"How's that miraculous?" scoffed Sceptile. "A mere fireball couldn't hurt the likes of me!"

"Precedent says otherwise," smirked Charizard. Sceptile shot him a death glare.

"And so it begins all over again…" groaned Steelix.

"I knew Deoxys' favourites were bad news," muttered Swellow.

"They are cursed," declared Corphish.

"**Boss!" Blaziken called, jumping down to help Sceptile. "That's why the textbook says not to stand right in front of a Dragon's Den!"**

"**Arrrr!" Sceptile shook the swirls out of his eyes, ****completely ignoring his squire. "How dare thee insult me like this! No one is supposed to interrupt me while I'm giving my grand hero speech!"**

**Yawning, a Charizard emerged from the cavern, shaking the ground with his heavy footsteps.**

"YEAH!" cheered someone. Guess who.

"**Garrrww…that's kinda iffy." Charizard rubbed his eyes. "The ad quite clearly states my challenge hours are from 9am to 5pm, Mondays to Fridays. And, 10am to 1pm on Saturdays. So rack off mate! It's bloody 4am in the morning!"**

"Eh?" asked Charizard. "Since when do Charizards talk with a British accent?"

"Since they got their butts whooped by Sceptiles," said a certain green someone.

"I'm going to miss life," sighed Glalie.

"**The blades of justice wait for no one!" Sceptile declared, powering up the leaf blades on his forearms.**

"**Well, good on ya. But blokes like you never read the fine print." Charizard turned and waved a claw. "Catch ya later mate."**

"**Who the blazes set that rule anyway?" Sceptile demanded. **

"**Humph, I work for myself. Go figure."**

"**Well your boss sucks!"**

"**Come again?"**

"If you're too dumb to get that dig…" said Sceptile.

Charizard suddenly stood up with a menacing look in his eyes. Sceptile leaped up from his seat, glaring furiously. Steelix quickly intervened.

"Hey, you're not insulting _each other_, you're insulting the characters in the fic, right?" reasoned Steelix.

Charizard and Sceptile thought about that for a moment, then sat down.

"Get ready for some serious riffing, guys…" warned Crobat in a low whisper.

**Taking advantage of the distraction, Sceptile seemingly defied the laws of physics and bounded off the ground, lunging straight towards Charizard with his leaf blades ready. **

**Time seemed to slow down at Charizard whirled round **

"It should be 'as Charizard whirled around'," said Foretress.

"What, has everyone been infected by the Squirtspeare Virus or something?" asked Bulbasaur incredulously.

**and reacted to the sudden attack by dropping his head, neck and chest backwards, barely allowing the leaf blade to pass over his head. As time returned to normal, Charizard sprang up and drew into a fighting stance.**

"MATRIX RIP-OFF!" yelled the Pokemon. Well, most of them did. Two certain Pokemon actually yelled out insults that nobody else heard.

"**I think that was a dramatic moment." Blaziken blinked from his position on the lower ground. "It could've been just me, but for a moment, I swore time went in slow motion…"**

"No duh," said Crobat.

"**Now that was entirely uncalled for!" Charizard snarled. "You ain't supposed to attack the Dragon with his back turned!"**

"Sir Sceptile seems to be an unethical cheating little vermin," commented Charizard mildly.

"Well, if the Charizard is actually stupid enough to turn his back on such a dangerous foe…" Sceptile trailed off.

"Are you referring to the Blaziken?" Charizard asked innocently.

"Somewhere, someplace, Deoxys is exchanging high-fives with the Antichrist," said Donphan.

"**I come to rescue the Princess Meganium!" Sceptile growled. "And I don't have time to waste arguing with the likes of you. I've already got a press conference scheduled later this afternoon."**

"**Lose the phony accent will ya mate?" **

"He's one to talk," said Sceptile.

**Charizard blew a ball of fire into each of his palms and rubbed the flames around his scales. "Either way, I'm mad as a cut snake! You want a duel? I'm game!"**

"**Grrr…" Both fighters faced each other with ferocious snarls.**

"**DUEL!"**

**Just then, a Meganium happened to appear from the cavern, walking into plain sight.**

"**Ah the all essential damsel in distress." Blaziken noted. "Couldn't have an anime without one."**

Sceptile's jaw dropped. This was a painful blast from the past for him. He remembered the Meganium for whon he had evolved and by whom he had been ditched for a Tropius.

Charizard noticed the sudden change in attitude of his opponent. He frowned.

"**Princess Meganium!" Sceptile gasped. "Fear not! For I have come to…uarrghh!"**

**The reptile was once again sent flying, this time by a well placed tail swipe from Charizard. Sceptile found himself with his head stuck in the ground and his tail and rump sticking comically up into the air.**

Sceptile shook his head and tried to divert his attention from heart-wrenching memories. "Who's the unfair one now?" he said snidely.

"Well, if Sir Sceptile's stupid enough to give a speech in the middle of a battle…" Charizard trailed off, grinning.

Sceptile glared at the dragon, but couldn't help chuckling himself.

"**Not the full quid, are ya? Which fruit loop actually waits for the villain to finish giving his speech?" Charizard huffed. "You really need to shut up and stop talking so much. You're letting off too much air…which your brain seems to need."**

"**Infidel! Who's the hero and who's the villain here?" Sceptile pulled his head out of the ground.**

"**Don't go big-noting yourself, dipstick." Charizard replied. "Obviously, I'm the hero from my own point of view."**

"**Are you making fun of me?" The temple of Sceptile's head was severely bulging by this time.**

"**Wouldn't dream of it." Charizard shrugged sarcastically. **

"**We'll see about that! On guard!" Sceptile declared, readying his leaf blades. **

**With an equally loud roar, Charizard leapt down to meet the challenge. Sceptile charged in, slashing his leaf blades faster than eye could see. Charizard nimbly dodged about, barely seeming to touch the ground. As the two were so caught up in this dance, neither one noticed the dozens of rocks and boulders being sliced to pebbles by the leaf blades.**

**As the battle reached its climax, the two combatants ended only slightly away from each other, posed in their battle stances. Sceptile with his leaf blades in a 'ready' position and Charizard with his fangs baring fiercely.**

"It should be, 'fangs _bared_ fiercely'," said Donphan.

"IT'S AN EPIDEMIC!" shrieked Bulbasaur. "SAVE YOURSELVES!! THERE IS NO CURE!!"

**A huge explosion occurred in the background, sending the tons of pebbles and rocks flying everywhere.**

**Squire Blaziken had to duck for cover from the massive storm of showering rocks, but strangely Sceptile and Charizard were completely unaffected.**

"**Wow, it's another rule of anime physics!" Blaziken noted. "Those attacks completely destroyed the scenery…but left absolutely n****o damage on the two of them."**

"Stole the words out of my mouth," said Glalie.

"Sure…" nodded Foretress.

**Both stood panting for a moment before Charizard, who had somehow escaped all possible damage, raised his head and sprayed a huge Flamethrower attack into Sceptile's face. The latter ended up charred and black, coughing as he collapsed to the ground.**

"**Obviously you haven't heard of STABs mate." Charizard huffed. "That, in addition to the fact that you're at a 4x type disadvantage to me. I'd say you've got Buckley's chance mate."**

**Despite being charred with a fire attack that could melt boulders, Sceptile rose shakily to his feet.**

"**We'll see who's at the disadvantage!" **

**With that, he drove his knee into Charizard's groin. The Dragon's eyes instantly bulged out as his laugh turned into utter shock.**

"Cheating vermin!"

"He's at a 4x type disadvantage, remember?" said Sceptile innocently. "That entitles him some liberties."

"**Rarrghh! When did walloping a guy in the goskies become fair?"**

"**Well, you know what they say. If violence isn't solving your problems, you're obviously not using enough of it." Sceptile stepped back and leapt into the air. "Now for my ultimate technique! Leaf Storm!"**

**A whirlwind of leaves materialized and began spinning rapidly around Sceptile. Charizard however, aimed a Fire Spin right at the base and spat. Sceptile's tornado of leaves was abruptly turned into a tornado of flames, leaving the Grass-type to jump away screeching.**

"**Impossible!" Sceptile panted. "How did he counter my ultimate technique?"**

"**Of course I could mate." Charizard replied. "Thanks heaps for telling me **_**what**_** it was in advance."**

"**Grrr…then how about this?" Sceptile broke into a charge with his leaf blades drawn.**

"**Rage on, drongo!" Charizard mirrored the same move, only with his claws outstretched.**

"**It's the climax!" Blaziken gasped, watching from above.**

**Charizard and Sceptile charged until they'd almost made contact before the screen turned dark. Two white slashes appeared in different directions before the combatants found themselves back on the ground, facing opposite directions. **

**Both stood posed there for a moment before collapsing.**

"**Garrghh! My spleen!" Sceptile gasped, clutching his stomach.**

**Charizard's only response was coughing up the blood from his mouth. **

**The two continued moaning and groaning for a while before they looked up at one another.**

"**What are you doing you stupid lizard?" Sceptile hissed. "You're supposed to fall down and die!"**

"**Give it away Mongrel! The hero's supposed to sprawl and scream in pain for dramatic effect, before his arch-nemesis kicks the bucket. You're the one that should be falling!"**

"**I'm the hero of this story!" Sceptile screeched angrily.**

"**Pig's arse!" Charizard retorted. "Reckon I'm far more popular!"**

"**A fat Dragon like you can't be more popular than me!"**

"**Why shouldn't I be? Christmas tree-tailed ratbag!"**

"Chimney-rump scum bucket!"

"Big green piece of turd!"

"Oversized orange bat!"

"Brainless vegetable!"

"Hey, is all dat comin' from da movie?" asked Meowth.

Charizard and Sceptile turned around to look at everyone else.

"Erm… yeah, the movie," mumbled Sceptile.

"**I'll…rarrgghh!" ****'Sir' Sceptile stepped forward, but unfortunately tripped and fell flat on his face. "Arrghh! My ankle! I sprained my ankle!"**

"Very suave, 'Sir' Sceptile," grinned Charizard.

"What's with the inverted commas, eh?" whined Sceptile.

"**Well, Good onya." Charizard smirked, dusting his claws off. "All ya yabbering ain't gotten you nowhere after all. Hooroo!"**

**Meanwhile, the groaning Sceptile on the ground felt his world fade to black.**

_**I'm supposed to be thinking of a lot of dramatic things in here. **_**He thought. **_**Because I'm the hero, I have the privilege to have these scenes. All I need to do is think of a bunch of things to say about why I'm fighting and how I can't afford to lose. Then, I'll be granted an even greater power by the rules of anime. But screw this, the end result is the same anyway!**_

**Suddenly, Sceptile let off a roar, struggling to his feet, much to the amazement of Charizard. **

"**I absolutely won't lose to you!" He declared, charging up a massive beam attack.**

"**Crikey! That whacker just doesn't know when to cark it!" Charizard muttered, preparing to counter with his own breath attack. **

"Is that Charizard even speaking in English?" asked Charizard.

"Seems to be spouting loser talk," said Sceptile.

**The brilliant glow of Sceptile's Solarbeam met with the blazing fury of Charizard's Flamethrower. For what seemed like hours, the two beams continued pushing against each other. Both combatants were grunting and sweating as the scenes flashed back and forth between them.**

_**Fair suck of the sav! My lungs are…giving…it…away…**_** Charizard realized.**

"**This seems to be the type disadvantage effect." Blaziken remarked. "The underdog always has to triumph."**

**BOOM! In a massive explosion, Charizard was sent flying backwards so hard that he hit the mountainside, leaving the impression of his body in it. Groaning, he peeled off the wall and slipped to the floor in agony.**

Sceptile grinned broadly and turned to Charizard. "Seem familiar?"

"Shuddup," muttered Charizard.

**Sceptile wasn't much better off, although he was still standing and panting hard. His vision was blurred and his ears ringing from the explosion. But what did it matter? He'd won after all. **

**It was then that he saw Meganium rushing over towards him. He was still too dazed to make out exactly what she was saying, but he could guess nevertheless. **

"**Ah my princess…" Sceptile stood up wit hearts in his eyes, holding out his arms to embrace her. "Now, we'll finally have our happily ever aft…"**

**That was when Meganium dashed right past him and nuzzled Charizard's side instead.**

"**W…what?" Sceptile gasped, a huge sweatdrop forming on his forehead.**

The whole theater went silent. Only one sound could be heard: Sceptile's jaw had once more dropped and now a long, drawn-out, gargling, choking sound was emerging from his throat. Nobody said anything. Even Charizard had enough sense not to say "Seem familiar?"

"**Are you all right, my dear?" Meganium asked softly.**

"**Now that you're back in my arms, certainly." Charizard chuckled, pulling himself to his feet. **

**As Sceptile continued to stare, the two began nuzzling and engaging in a passionate kiss.**

"SOMEBODY RIFF THIS THING!!!" Sceptile seemed to have regained the power of speech.

"Ur, urm, mumble, glaff," the Pokemon said several incoherent things, unable to think of anything to say without ticking Charizard off.

"Um, the lighting is terrible," offered Bulbasaur.

"Yes, awful lighting," agreed Crobat.

"I ─ I can barely see the, the scenery… in the background," mumbled Donphan.

"Very helpful, guys," said Steelix sardonically.

"**Hey, looks like they were in it together from the beginning." Blaziken walked over and slapp****ed Sceptile on the shoulder. "Ain't that cool boss?"**

Sceptile once more began to make that choking sound. Charizard was starting to get uncomfortable. Nobody knew this, but he was awfully scared of that movie, "The Grudge", and Sceptile sounded exactly like that dead Japanese chick from that movie.

"**I…I…" Sceptile's jaw had practically hit the floor by now.**

Steelix observed Sceptile's face. "Ditto."

**The huge explosion had the unfortunate side effect of shaking up several large rocks on the mountainside. And those rocks chose this moment to come rolling down upon the lovers. Charizard sensed the vibration moments before the rocks hit and had the sense to shove Meganium away.**

**However, he was promptly smacked on the head by a large rock and saw stars encircling his vision before he collapsed. Although Meganium had been pushed away from the first rockfall, another one was on its way. **

**It took Sceptile a moment too long to realize this, only to have Blaziken rush in and tackle Meganium, taking them both out of harms way.**

"**Whew…" Blaziken panted. "You all right there?"**

"**Ohh…thanks to you of course." Meganium stared dreamily into his eyes. "My hero…"**

**Blaziken returned the warm look as the scene around them turned into one of flowers in a grassy field. A moaning Charizard got to his feet just in time to see the other Fire type embracing his princess instead.**

"**How bout I hang around with you instead? My hero." Meganium decided.**

"**Erm…hehe…sure." Blaziken scratched his head nervously. **

**Charizard opened his jaws as if to say something, but he just couldn't get the words out.**

"WHAT??!!" demanded Charizard. "She chose a stupid Blaziken over _me_?!"

"Join the club, mate," muttered Sceptile.

"You know, the Charizard from the movie isn't exactly him…" Psyduck began to say, but was interrupted when Bulbasaur slapped him with a vine.

"If it gets them to shut up…" said Bulbasaur pointedly.

"**Humph." Meganium snorted as she stomped past him.**

"**Hey, consider this my resignation." Blaziken waved a claw as he walked past Sceptile.**

**A trail of hearts seemed to follow the new couple as they walked off into the light of the early morning sun.**

"**Crikey…" Charizard finally blurted out. "I've…I've been flicked off!"**

"**That makes both of us." Sceptile muttered dryly, walking up to his side. "So…how about we hit the pub?"**

"**Ace, I wouldn't mind hitting the Turps." Charizard brightened up. "But spare me a stash of Moolah would ya?"**

"**Well, just this once." Sceptile heaved. "It's no fun to be drinking alone."**

"**Too right mate."**

**THE END**

Sceptile and Charizard looked at each other.

"Meganiums suck," said Sceptile.

"Ditto," said Charizard.

The two shook hands.

"On a related note, has anyone noticed that tomorrow is Valentine's Day?" asked Steelix.

Nobody really cared about the day or the date anymore, so this announcement aroused little enthusiasm from the Pokemon ─ save for three certain unrequited lovers.

**A/N****: CLIFFHANGER!!**

**Next Chapter: Valentine's Day. The question of 'who ends up with who' will finally be resolved. Plus, a secret crush will announce itself. Also, there will be dancing, festivities… and did I forget to mention that we haven't seen the last of Da Jesta Rappa? **


End file.
